You Stole My Heart
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL] Kim Minseok itu sedikit anti-sosial dan bahkan selalu bersikap tidak peduli dengan lingkungan rumahnya, tapi bagaimana jika Xi Luhan si tetangga baru yang ditinggal disebelah rumahnya malah berhasil menarik segala perhatiannya? / [Warning : Others pairing] / Extra Chapter Update, guys! / D-2 #HappyXiuHanDay #HappyLuMinDay
1. Chapter 1 : Tetangga Baru

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 1**

Sudah dua minggu ini kegiatan untuk mengintai—atau bisa dibilang menguntit tetangga sebelah dilakukan Minseok karena suatu yang tidak disengajai. Laki-laki manis yang bermata seperti kucing itu entah mengapa selalu menyempatkan diri untuk _nongkrong_ didekat jendelanya dan menatap keluar dengan teropong kecil milik kakak laki-lakinya hanya untuk mengintai tetangga baru yang berwajah tampan—tapi cantik disebelah.

Awalnya Minseok memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedatangan tetangga baru itu mengingat dirinya sedikit anti-sosial dan jarang sekali keluar rumah, lalu kejadian tidak sengaja itu terjadi—yaitu Minseok yang tidak sengaja melihat si tetangga sebelah tengah asik memainkan bola didepan rumah saat ingin membuka jendela kamarnya.

Dalam detik itu juga Minseok langsung terpesona bahkan hingga kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya bersemu merah saat melihat sosok tampan yang asik memainkan bola itu.

Bahkan karena begitu tertariknya dengan tetangga sebelah itu, dengan segera setelah melihatnya Minseok langsung mendatangi dan memberikan beribu-ribu pertanyaan pada kakaknya yang biasanya selalu _update_ tentang hal-hal terbaru di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya dan informasi tentang tetangga baru sebelah pun pasti sudah didapatkan kakak tercintanya itu dengan sangat cepat.

Xi Luhan, nama dari tetangga baru sebelah yang berhasil membuat sifat Minseok berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat— _out of characters_. Luhan berasal dari Cina dan laki-laki itu seratus persen keturuan asli dari negeri tirai bambu itu yang pindah ke Korea dikarenakan adanya urusan bisnis keluarga.

"Dia keren sekali," bisik Minseok yang didepan matanya terdapat sebuah teropong yang selalu menemaninya untuk mengintai Luhan yang lagi-lagi tengah bermain bola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti memainkan bolanya, kedua mata rusanya memancarkan perasaan tidak nyaman—rasanya seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Sontak dengan cepat Luhan langsung berbalik dan kepalanya mendongak sedikit keatas yang otomatis membuatnya menghadap pada jendela milik tetangga sebelahnya dan saat itu juga Luhan sangat yakin melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba langsung bersembunyi dari balik jendela.

Apakah seseorang yang bersembunyi tadi itu menguntitnya?

Entah mengapa selama dua minggu tinggal di rumah barunya ini, Luhan selalu merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dan mengawasinya. Tapi Luhan selalu saja tidak bisa menemukan bukti bahwa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang memperhatikannya ataupun mengawasinya.

Mungkin cuma perasaannya karena belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru?

Tapi seseorang yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi tadi membuat Luhan kembali bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan memang benar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dan mengawasi segala gerak-geriknya. Hanya saja, kenapa?

Kenapa orang itu melakukan hal seperti itu?

" _Gege_ , kamu mau buah?" sahut seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati adiknya—Sehun tengah membawa sepiring buah. "Tentu saja aku mau," katanya.

"Silahkan." Sehun menyodorkan piring kecil berisi potongan buah yang ada ditangannya untuk dibawa sendiri oleh kakaknya itu. "Sepertinya _gege_ tengah memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ah, kamu tahu tetangga sebelah kita?" tanya Luhan tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Keluarga Kim?"

"Apakah mereka memiliki anak?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja. Mereka punya dua anak, Sungmin- _hyung_ dan satunya seumuran denganmu. Jangan bilang selama ini _gege_ tidak tahu kalau Sungmin– _hyung_ tinggal di rumah sebelah."

"Aku memang tidak tahu," ujar Luhan dengan cepat yang berhasil membuat Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Siapa nama adik Sungmin– _hyung_?"

"Uhm…." Sehun terlihat berpikir—seperti tengah mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah Minseok, Kim Minseok."

"Kamu pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun dengan singkat yang langsung disambut Luhan dengan helaan napas kekecewaan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawab Luhan dan kembali menatap jendela tadi yang lagi-lagi mata rusa-nya mendapati gerakan cepat dari seseorang yang langsung sembunyi.

Seseorang tolong katakan bahwa orang itu bukanlah Minseok karena Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan gambaran yang buruk tentang tetangga yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya secara langsung itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu memang Minseok, sayangnya.

Dari tadi dengan gerakan secepat kilat yang entah dipelajarinya dari mana Minseok harus bolak-balok sembunyi dan keluar dari persembunyian. Jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali Luhan hampir saja menangkap basah dirinya dan demi apapun di dunia ini Minseok sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti seorang penguntit.

Dirinya hanya penasaran, penasaran dengan kehidupan seseorang yang sudah berhasil mencuri hati dan pikirannya.

"Minseokkie!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari lantai bawah itu langsung membuat Minseok tersentak kaget karena telalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa yang memanggilnya itu sang ibu dengan cepat Minseok langsung menjawab dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ugh, dia harus merelakan waktunya untuk tidak mengamati Luhan.

Oh, Minseok. Sekarang kamu benar-benar seperti penguntit.

"Tolong belikan rumput kering di minimarket depan sana?" pinta ibu dengan nada lembut.

"E-Eh? Kenapa tidak Sungmin- _hyung_ saja?" tanya Minseok yang seakan-akan tidak terima.

Seperti yang dikatakan diatas tadi, Minseok itu sedikit anti-sosial dan jarang sekali keluar dari rumahnya kecuali ada hal-hal penting seperti sekolah tentunya. Karena itu diantara anggota keluarganya Minseok lah yang memiliki warna kulit paling putih—selain karena keturunan itu juga karena jarangnya dia terkena sinar matahari.

"Sungmin sedang pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, Minseokkie tidak mau ya?"

Minseok mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sebal, kalau ibunya memberikan tatapan memelas seperti itu tentu saja Minseok tidak bisa menolak. " _Arraseo_. Aku akan pergi membelinya."

"Ah, _baby_ Seokkie-ku! _Gumawo ne_." dengan cepat kedua pipi Minseok sudah mendapatkan seragan cubitan dan sang ibu.

"Sakit~!" ringis Minseok yang mencoba melepaskan cubitan yang bersarang dipipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Dengan tidak bersemangat Minseok melangkah kakinya untuk kembali pulang, satu rumput laut kemasan sudah ada ditangannya. Sejak keluar rumah tadi Minseok langsung di landa rasa sebal dan rasa sebalnya semakin menjadi-jadi begitu sadar bahwa Luhan sudah kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Ah, padahal Minseok ingin sekali bertemu secara langsung—maksudnya menatap Luhan dari jarak dekat.

Minseok tidak punya keberanian kalau sampai kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Luhan.

"Eh, sepertinya itu Minseok- _gege_ ," ujar seseorang yang bahasanya bercampur bahasa Cina dan Korea.

Sadar bahwa namanya disebut, secara repleks Minseok berhenti melangkah—tepatnya berhenti melangkah didepan rumah tetangga sebelah yang selama ini diamatinya.

"Um? Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu, Sehun?" tanya seseorang yang berada disebelah orang yang menyebut nama Minseok tadi.

"Wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan wajah Sungmin- _hyung_." Seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun tadi kembali menyebutkan nama kakak laki-laki Minseok.

Rasa penasaran Minseok yang sudah tergelitik langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan untuk melihat siapa gerangan dua orang yang membicarakannya.

Minseok terdiam.

Kedua mata kucing-nya bertemu dengan kedua mata rusa milik Luhan yang juga menatapnya.

Gawat.

Mati saja kau Minseok.

Dengan cepat rona merah langsung menjalar kekedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok dan jantungnya pun berdetak begitu cepat.

Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Minseok meremas kemasan rumput laut yang ada ditangannya.

"Ah! Annyeong haseyo, aku Xi Sehun dan ini _ge_ —maksudku _hyung_ -ku Xi Lu—"

Sebelum Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan perkenalannya karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Minseok—begitu juga dengan kakaknya, Minseok sudah keburu berpaling dan berlari menuju rumahnya dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang langsung membuat Sehun geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Sepertinya dia tipe pemalu," kata Sehun yang benar-benar heran dengan sikap Minseok yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan.

"Mungkin." Luhan hanya mengiyakan—meski sebenarnya terheran-heran sekaligus penasaran pada Minseok. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita beli _bubble tea_ -nya."

"Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

" _Omona_! Minseokkie, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kamu deman, sayang?" ibu langsung memberikan berbagai pertanyaan begitu mendapati putra bungsunya pulang dengan keadaan wajah yang memerah.

" _Aniyo_." Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat—seperti anak kecil lalu menyerahkan rumput laut kemasan yang dibelinya tadi pada ibunya. "Aku ingin ke kamarku."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya Minseokkie," kata ibu yang tersenyum kecil dan menatap Minseok yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Saat Minseok sudah tidak terlihat, yang artinya laki-laki manis itu sudah berada dilantai atas. Ibu langsung berjalan menuju daput untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya, tapi tiba-tiba kedua alisnya bertaut saat membuka kemasan rumput laut kering yang dibelikan Minseok tadi.

"Kenapa rumput lautnya… hancur begini?"

Untuk saat ini biarkan itu menjadi rahasia bagi ibu Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo, aku author baru di dunia screenplays dan bahkan baru pake banget di dunia LuMin/XiuHan. Aku baru tertarik jadi author di screenplays karena pair ini, pair yang baru aku ship belum sampai satu bulan dan aku sadar bahwa banyak fanfic karya author lain yang enggak dilanjutkan entah karena mereka berpikir bahwa LuMin/XiuHan udah enggak bisa bertahan karena Luhan lawsuit atau mungkin karena alasan pribadi. Padahal banyak banget fanfic-fanfic keren punya para sunbae yang aku sukai pake banget yang sayangnya sudah enggak dilanjutin (waktu itu aku sakit hati banget pas tahu).**

 **Karena itu aku berniat buat fanfic LuMin/XiuHan rame lagi, oh iya kalian boleh manggil aku Delight atau mungkin kalian bisa memberikan aku nickname asal jangan panggil aku author. Hihi...**

 **P.S : Kelanjutan fanfic ini _mungkin_ bisa tergantung dari review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **xoxo**

 **hunshine delight**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sang Penolong

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 2**

Sejak kemarin Minseok terus mengurung diri didalam selimut bergambar serigala abu-abu miliknya—sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya. Bahkan sampai-sampai Minseok rela membuang waktu dan tidak mengamati Luhan. Akh, Minseok rasanya malu sekali sampai jantungnya serasa ingin keluar melewati mulutnya.

 _Euwh_.

Meski sebenarnya Minseok sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan dan sebenarnya laki-laki manis itu sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk malu. Lagian untuk apa juga Minseok malu pada dua orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya (kecuali Luhan tentunya) dan tidak mengenalinya?

Entah mengapa begitu sadar bahwa Luhan tidak mengenalnya sedikit membuat hati Minseok seperti tergores benda tajam, rasanya perih sekali.

"Minseokkie, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin yang masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar Minseok dan menatap adik kesayangannya itu yang masih bersembunyi dalam selimut yang sekarang terlihat seperti bakpao dengan motif serigala.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, _hyung_."

Sungmin hampir saja mengeluarkan ledakan tawa, habisnya Minseok menjawab pertanyaannya dengan posisi yang sama—masih berada didalam selimut dan itu membuat bakpao dari selimut jadi-jadian itu terlihat seperti bergerak-gerak lucu karena sepertinya adiknya itu sedikit mengerakkan tubuhnya saat menjawab pertanyaannya (tanda bahwa Minseok sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya).

"Minseokkie, keluarlah dari bakpao jadi-jadian itu," ujar Sungmin dengan santai dan duduk ditepi ranjang Minseok. "Pipimu saja sudah seperti bakpao."

Kesal karena pipi _chubby_ -nya disebut bakpao oleh sang kakak berhasil membuat Minseok mendudukkan dirinya atas ranjangnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal.

" _Omona_ , sekarang kamu terlihat seperti bakpao yang dibungkus." Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat selimut yang masih menutup tubuh Minseok dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki kecuali wajah lalu mencubit pipi kiri Minseok dengan pelan.

"Kalau _hyung_ kesini hanya mengangguku sana pergi," kata Minseok dengan sedikit tajam lalu menurunkan sisi selimut yang masih ada di kepalanya ke bahunya.

"Hahaha, tajam sekali perkataanmu Minseokkie." Sungmin mendramatis dengan mencoba terlihat terluka karena perkataan adiknya itu.

"Sungguh, sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_ kemari?"

"Awalnya hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu menghabiskan sarapan yang aku antarkan dan ternyata kamu memang rakus sekali," goda Sungmin dan kembali mencubit salah satu pipi Minseok.

" _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar rumah, jalan-jalan disekitar komplek perumahan kita mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kamu menjadi anti-sosial Minseokkie, bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang menarik. Lagipula sejak Sungmin masuk universitas, mereka berdua sudah jarang sekali melakukan yang namanya jalan-jalan bersama.

"Umm…." Minseok hanya menguman tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana? Kamu lama sekali berpikirnya," desak Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabar karena bayangan bahwa nanti dirinya bisa mengerjai Minseok terus memenuhi pikirannya.

Oh, sebenarnya Sungmin itu kakak yang baik ataukah jahat?

Minseok berpikir keras, kemungkinan dirinya akan bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun lagi lumayan besar jika kalian masih ingat dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka bertetangga dan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Tapi, tawaran jalan-jalan dari Sungmin terdengar sangat menyenangkan karena pasti jika nanti Minseok minta sesuatu saat acara jalan-jalan mereka dengan senang hati Sungmin akan membelikannya.

Dan lagi saat ini Minseok sedang sangat ingin meminum _cappuccino_ dari kedai kopi yang berada tidak jauh dari kawasan rumahnya yang memang sangat strategis. Tapi bagaimana jika nanti dia bertemu oleh Luhan?

"Baiklah _hyung_. Aku siap-siap dulu, _hyung_ tunggu saja dibawah."

 _Cappuccino_ selalu menang bagi Minseok yang merupakan seorang penyuka minuman penuh kafein itu.

Minseok dengan cepat langsung menghempaskan selimut yang ada ditubuhnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Melihat betapa semangatnya adik tercintanya itu langsung membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk setuju untuk menunggu sang adik di bawah sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Minseok sendiri di kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SUNGMIN- _HYUNG_!"

Sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali Minseok tidak berteriak senyaring itu pada Sungmin yang saat ini asik tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat Minseok yang duduk disalah satu dahan pohon sudah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang hampir menangis. Meski sejujurnya teriakan Minseok cukup bisa menyakiti telinga Sungmin, tapi rupanya kakaknya itu mengacuhkannya dan terus terawa.

" _Hyung_! Kamu benar-benar kejam!" teriak Minseok lagi tapi dengan lebih pelan, kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hahahaha, Minseokkie coba kamu lihat wajahmu! Ah, bayi _oppa_ yang manis! Hahahaha…," tawa Sungmin benar-benat tidak akan berhenti dengan mudahnya.

Apa tadi Sungmin secara tidak langsung menyebut Minseok manis?—coret, Sungmin menyebut Minseok manis secara langsung tadi.

" _HYUNG_ AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" Minseok berteriak dengan penuh rasa frustrasi. "Dan lagi apa-apaan dengan kata ' _oppa_ ' tadi?"

"Oh, hahahaha…," perlahan Sungmin mulai berhenti tertawa. "Minseokkie, wajahmu itu manis coba saja lihat kedua matamu yang sudah berkaca malah membuatmu terlihat seperti gadis yang akan menangis."

" _Hyung_! Kumohon singkirkan anjing-anjing itu!"

Ah, tanpa disadari bukan hanya kedua mata Minseok yang seperti kucing. Tapi juga rasa takutnya pada anjing yang semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Sungmin- _hyung_?"

Suara yang tidak asing itu berhasil membuat Minseok dan Sungmin memberikan reaksi yang berbeda, terlihat Minseok yang langsung terdiam membeku sedangkan Sungmin dengan santainya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menyapa sang pemilik suara.

"Ah, Luhanie. Sedang jalan-jalan? Eh, ternyata ada Sehunnie juga." Sungmin memberikan senyuman ramah pada dua orang laki-laki yang lebih muda dihadapannya.

" _Ne_ , aku sedang bosan di rumah." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Bukannya itu anjing milik Jongin, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun yang memang sudah akrab dan kenal dengan semua tetangganya—karena dirinya sering keluar rumah untuk membeli _bubble tea_.

"Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan," jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman misterius yang terukir diwajahnya.

Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam cuma bisa menatap Luhan yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya, jika Minseok turun dari pohon ini bisa dipastikan mereka nanti akan bertatapan dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Hanya saja tiba-tiba kegugupan yang tadi melandanya menghilang saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin atas pertanyaan Sehun.

Oh, jadi _hyung_ -nya itu sengaja membawa tiga anjing milik Jongin?

"Tapi kenapa anjingnya _hyung_ diamkan dibawah pohon itu?" tanya Luhan yang entah mengapa langsung kembali membuat Minseok serasa meleleh setiap kali mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

Suaranya benar-benar sangat merdu, seperti seorang penyanyi.

"Itu kare—"

"Minseok- _hyung_?" Sehun mendongak dan menemukan Minseok yang berada diatas pohon dengan heran, bahkan tanpa sengaja ia memotong perkataan Sungmin. "Kenapa _hyung_ berada diatas pohon?"

Sungmin langsung terlihat mencoba menahan tawanya sedangkan Luhan ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua mata rusa-nya kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata kucing Minseok seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Lagi, rona merah kembali menganti warna putih dikedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

Ah, jika saja Minseok itu kura-kura pasti sudah sejak tadi ia bersembunyi didalam tempurungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya diam menatap sepasang mata kucing Minseok yang begitu indah dan entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang menghampirinya seperti kemarin saat mereka berdua saling menatap—hanya saja perasaan aneh kali ini lebih terasa nyata. Belum lagi reaksi Minseok yang benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing yang terjebak diatas pohon dan minta untuk segera diturunkan.

Ah, bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki semanis ini?

Menyadari ada yang janggal dengan keadaan ini—Minseok yang terduduk disalah satu dahan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga anjing yang katanya milik seseorang bernama Jongin yang dibawa jalan-jalan oleh Sungmin tengah berada dibawah pohon yang dahannya menjadi tempat Minseok 'terperangkap'.

Baiklah, sepertinya Luhan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kamu takut dengan anjing, Minseok- _ssi_?" tanya Luhan dan kembali menatap kedua mata kucing laki-laki yang masih terperangkap diatas sana.

Minseok terdiam—begitu juga Sungmin dan Sehun begitu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang bisa dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa Minseok takut pada hewan berkaki empat bernama anjing.

"I-Iya." Minseok hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka Sungmin- _hyung_ sejahil ini," kata Sehun sambil menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Ternyata dibalik wajah polos Sungmin terdapat sifat yang begitu jahil seperti ini.

" _Arasseo_." Luhan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati ketiga anjing yang asik mengitari pohon tempat Minseok terperangkap dan mulai menjauhkan anjing-anjing itu dari sana.

Kepala Luhan mendongkak dan kedua matanya kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata Minseok yang menatapnya dengan heran—yang berhasil membuat laki-laki itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Luhan terulur lalu menyentuh pinggul Minseok yang langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan ekspresi kaget itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Luhan mengangkatnya turun dari dahan pohon yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi aman dari anjing-anjing yang tadi ada dibawahnya.

"W-Wah." Sehun dan Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat adegan heroik yang begitu 'wow' dihadapan mereka.

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Luhan begitu Minseok sudah menginjakkan kakinya ke bumi. Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat sadar bahwa sedari tadi Minseok terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah laki-laki manis dihadapannya ini tidak ingin menatapnya? Maksudnya seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkannya—yaitu dirinya, Luhan.

" _N_ - _N_ - _Nan_ _g_ - _gwenchana_ ," jawab Minseok yang terlihat begitu susah payah untuk mengeluarkan dua patah kata itu.

"Luhannie, kamu harusnya tidak usah sampai mengangkat Minseokkie seperti tadi. Itu tadi sangat heroik," celoteh Sungmin yang sudah kembali mendapatkan kata-katanya.

" _Gege_ benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi." Sehun geleng-geleng kepala—seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi disaksikannya.

"Habisnya tadi Minseok- _ssi_ terlihat sangat ketakutan," kata Luhan untuk membela dirinya, kepalanya menoleh kearah Sungmin dan Sehun tetapi entah mengapa sejak tadi kedua tangannya masih betah di pinggul Minseok.

" _G_ - _Gu_ - _Gumawo_ L-Luh—"

GUK! GUK!

Secara mendadak ketiga anjing yang tadinya sudah disingkirkan Luhan sedikit jauh dari pohon berlarikan mendatangi Minseok dari belakang yang sontak langsung membuat laki-laki berwajah manis itu panic bukan main. Sungmin yang sadar bahwa sejak tadi dirinya tidak memegang tali ketiga anjing itu pun ikut panik, kalau sampai adiknya pingsan bisa-bisa dirinya terkena amukan ibu mereka.

GUK!

" _Andwae_!" pekik Minseok dengan kedua mata yang berarik karena ketakutan dan secara repleks langsung memeluk seseorang yang ada dihadapannya—Luhan untuk mencari perlindungan.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam karena kaget dengan tindakan Minseok yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan juga membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh lainnya.

"Sehun, cepat bantu aku!" seru Sungmin dengan cepat sebelum ketiga anjing milik Jongin itu bisa mendekati adik tercintanya.

Baiklah, sepertinya bisa bilang bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin itu adalah kakak yang baik. Hanya saja sedikit jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minseok- _ssi_ ," panggil Luhan yang mencoba tenang. "Kamu memelukku terlalu erat. Aku sulit bernapas."

Apa?

Apa kata Luhan tadi?

"E-EH?!" Minseok langsung memekik dan melepaskan pelukanya pada Luhan, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah bahkan lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. Bahkan telinganya pun ikut berwarna merah karena malu, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa dirinya baru saja memeluk Luhan!

Demi galaxy yang Yifan sukai, Minseok malu sekali!

" _Omona_ , Minseokkie… kamu benar-benar suka sekali cari-cari kesempatan," goda Sungmin yang sudah berhasil mengamankan ketiga anjing milik Jongin.

" _A_ - _Aniyo_. A-Aku tidak s-sengaja!" elak Minseok yang memberikan tatapan nelangsa pada Sungmin—memohon pada kakaknya itu untuk segera membawanya pulang. Masa bodo dengan _cappuccino_ yang belum sempat dipintanya, pokoknya saat ini yang di inginkannya cuma kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Seokkie kamu sakit?" tanya Sungmin yang heran dengan tingkah Minseok belum lagi kegagapan yang tiba-tiba menyerang adiknya itu. "Aku baru sadar, sejak tadi kamu bicara dengan gagap."

Ingin rasanya Minseok berteriak pada kakaknya itu untuk segera membawa pulang. Sekarang! Tidak bisa ditawar-tawar, Minseok benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap apa lagi dihadapan Luhan. Semuanya tidak ada yang berjalan dengan benar.

"Sepertinya Minseok- _hyung_ memang sedang sakit," kata Sehun yang sadar bahwa gerak-gerik Minseok memang sedikit aneh. "Wajahnya juga memerah."

"Kamu deman Minseokkie?!" pekik Sungmin yang langsung menatap Minseok dengan tatapan khawatir yang begitu berlebihan.

"Tapi dahinya tidak terasa panas," sahut Luhan dengan santai.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Luhan, Minseok menatap keatas dan menemukan punggung tangan Luhan yang menyentuh dahinya—mencoba untuk memastikan apakah suhu tubuhnya normal atau tidak. Tapi bukannya menemukan suhu tubuh Minseok yang panas, Luhan malah berhasil membuat wajah semakin penuh dengan rona merah.

Belum lagi wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Minseok. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa—

"MINSEOKKIE!"

—Minseok jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_  
**

Pertama-tama, aku pengen ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang menyempatkan review bahkan sampai memberikan sambutan hangat dan dukungan padaku. Jujur, aku enggak pernah dapat isi review yang begitu hangat selama aku jadi author (Aku juga seorang author selain di screenplays dengan akun yang berbeda). Aku terharu dengan readers yang juga dengan terbukanya menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang berkurangnya author ataupun fanfic LuMin/XiuHan. Rasanya seperti benar-benar diterima di fandom LuMin/XiuHan Shipper. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan chapter 2 ini, karena jujur aku senyum-senyum sendiri waktu bikinnya xD.

 **P.S** : Aku juga berterima kasih buat beberapa readers yang ngasih aku _nickname_ (yaitu : De, Del, and Shine).

 **.**

 ** _Special Thanks to_** _:_

Imeelia, NunaaBaozie, Meilinda600, invhayrani, fadhila, ciandys, Afyb, elfishminxiu, hanachoco, Buku996, Kazeko Aoi to Kamui Seiyuu, sukha1312, Kimmie179, XiuLu, saya. ochestra, xiutohan, dn, elferani, jesxiuhan, VereisungOne(exofficial61), serahLodah, Lu HanMin, HamsterXiumin, MinYeolKook, thedolphinduck, jiraniatriana, Guest, minseokchan.

 **.**

 _ **Frequently Asked Questions :**_

 **Minseok ini anaknya doyan internet apa gimana kok bisa agak anti sosial gitu.** Umm, Minseok cuma kurang suka keluar rumah. Duh, ini kok sifat aku banget. **Tapi Lu-ge biasa aja liat Minseoknya.** Di chapter ini udah enggak biasa aja kan?. **Ntar dia (Minseok) punya sahabat gak? Macem Gayoung gitu?** Em, sedang dipikirkan tapi sih aku berharapnya Minseokkie punya sahabat ^^. **Nih ff gak bakalan jadi angst kan?** Tenang aja enggak, ff ini sesuai dengan genre yang udah tercantum yaitu romance/drama. **Jaga kesehatan ya!** Makasih udah ngingetin :) . **Luhan~ Di-stalk sama Minseokkie gimana rasanya, hm? Enak ya~.** Ada baiknya kita tanya pada Lu Han-nya langsung _(Luhan : Apa? Aku di-stalk sama siapa? M-Minseok?)._ **Minseok hobinya ngintip-ngintip Luhan xD, seterpesona kah itu sama Luhan?** Ayo kita tanya langsung keorangnya _(Minseok : E-Eh? A-Aku… A-Aku…)_. **Tumben itu Luhan rada cool gitu.** Mungkin itu caranya buat menarik perhatian Minseokkie xD _(Luhan : Yak! Aku memang cool!)._

 ** _._**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review? Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	3. Chapter 3 : Penguntit?

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Baby_ Seokkie, apakah terjadi sesuatu kemarin?" tanya ibu yang heran dengan tingkah putra bungsunya yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut meski sekarang mereka tengah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Aku tidak akan mau keluar rumah lagi," lirih Minseok yang mengunyah sarapannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Sungmin- _ah_ , apa kamu menganggu Minseokkie kemarin?" tanya ibu pada Sungmin yang tengah makan dengan santainya.

"Huh? Ibu menuduhku?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

Dasar kakak yang tidak tahu rasa bersalah, sepertinya kata kakak yang baik kemarin harus dicoret.

" _Aniya_ , hanya saja _baby_ Seokkie hari ini aneh sekali dan dia terlihat tidak bersemangat." Ibu menatap khawatir pada Minseok yang masih memakan sarapannya.

"Itu karena dia masih bayi, _umma_ ," kata Sungmin yang masih dengan santainya seperti tengah berada di pantai.

"Aku selesai," kata Minseok yang berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan pergi dengan tidak bersemangat dan membiarkan ujung selimut yang dikenakannya terseret-seret menyapu lantai.

Ibu menatap Minseok dengan tidak percaya lalu menatap Sungmin yang juga terlihat kaget. "Biasanya Seokkie akan melawan ucapanmu saat kamu sebut dia 'bayi' Sungmin- _ah_! Apa yang terjadi kemarin?!" desaknya.

"Mungkin aku memang keterlaluan kemarin," bisik Sungmin agar tidak didengar oleh ibunya.

Tapi, Sungmin salah besar.

" _Mwo_?! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada Seokkie kemarin?!" ibu langsung menguncang-guncang bahu Sungmin yang memang duduk disampingnya.

Minseok yang sudah melangkah keluar dari ruang makan tetap bisa mendengar perdebatan yang terjadi antara ibu dan kakaknya—yang dipastikan bahwa sang ibu lah yang pasti menang. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melawan ibu berdebat di keluargannya dan itu juga berlaku bagi ayahnya. Sadar bahwa perdebatan Sungmin dan ibu semakin menjadi-jadi di ruang makan sana, Minseok hanya menghela napas pelan dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berada di halaman depan tanpa bermain bola.

Tidak ada bola.

Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti Luhan yang biasanya selalu menyibukkan diri untuk bermain bola didepan rumahnya—meski luas halamannya tidak seberapa. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang menyibukkan diri untuk bolak-balik ke kedai _bubble tea_ yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya menjadi bersosialisasi dengan tetangga-tetangga lainnya—yang bahkan belum Luhan ketahui namanya.

Entah sejak kapan, sedari tadi Luhan hanya berjalan bolak-balik di halaman depan rumahnya dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada salah satu jendela rumah keluarga Kim. Tepatnya jendela yang beberapa hari lalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan sekarang jendela itu juga menarik rasa penasarannya.

Rasa penasaran akan benarkah jendela itu adalah jendela kamar Minseok? Bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya terlihat seperti sangat terobsesi dengan kehidupan laki-laki berwajah manis itu sejak bertemu kemarin.

Luhan menghela napas frustrasi, pasalnya jendela kamar yang diduga milik seseorang yang mengamatinya—atau menguntitnya beberapa hari lalu sekaligus jendela kamar yang ditebaknya adalah jendela kamar Minseok kemarin itu tertutup rapat lengkap dengan gorden berwarna putih tulang yang menutupinya.

" _NE_! _ARRASEO_!" teriak seseorang yang berhasil membuat Luhan menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan orang yang berteriak itu.

"Sungmin- _hyung_?" guman Luhan saat melihat Sungmin yang keluar rumah dengan wajah malas, karena penasaran Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu _hyung_?" tanyanya begitu dirinya sudah ada dihadapan Sungmin.

"Ah, Luhan. Ibuku hanya menyuruhku untuk membelikan bakpao untuk Minseokkie," jawab Sungmin dengan nada ramah seperti biasanya.

"Bakpao?"

"Iya, Minseok menyukai bakpao. Karena itulah wajahnya juga bulat seperti bakpao." Sungmin terkekeh karena perkataanya sendiri.

Benar juga yang dikatakan Sungmin, Luhan sendiri baru sadar bawah Minseok memang memiliki pipi yang _chubby_ dan juga warna kulit Minseok yang putih bersih itu berhasil membuat Minseok memang terlihat seperti bakpao yang berjalan. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampan Luhan.

"-Han, Luhan!" panggil Sungmin yang berhasil mengembalika Luhan ke dunia.

"Eh?"

"Dasar kamu ini, kenapa tiba-tiba melamun sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena heran sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

" _Ne_ , hati-hati _hyung_ ," pesan Luhan pada Sungmin yang sudah berjalan sedikit jauh darinya dan hanya dibalas Sungmin dengan lambaian tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok menatap layar _handphone_ -nya dengan tidak minat, sejak tadi jari-jari tangannya terus menekan huruf-huruf di _keyboard_ yang tertera pada layar _handphone_ -nya secara sembarangan—men- _search_ apapun yang ada di internet. Jika saja ada satu profil lengkap tetang Xi Luhan di internet, sudah dipastikan bahwa Minseok akan mencarinya dan berteriak kegirangan layaknya seorang _fangirl_.

Akh, rasanya Minseok ingin sekali membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan mencari keberadaan Luhan dengan teropong yang selalu digunakannya untuk mengamati laki-laki tampan itu.

Hanya saja ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin berhasil menyiutkan nyali Minseok yang dulunya hanya masa bodo jika nanti ketahuan atau apalah itu, belum lagi beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan hampir saja memergokinya. Kalau nantinya Luhan benar-benar tahu, mau ditaruh mana wajah Minseok?

Minseok- _ah_ , dimanakah pikiran masa bodo-mu yang dulu itu?

Tatapan itu, tatapan lembut dari sepasang mata rusa Luhan yang menatapnya kemarin tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan Minseok. Perlahan, kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok kembali mengeluarkan rona merah yang berhasil membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat lebih manis. Dengan cepat Minseok merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit, wajahnya masih memerah dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar dipipinya dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit," lirih Minseok dengan kedua pipi yang sekarang sudah merona dengan hebatnya belum lagi perasaan aneh yang seakan-akan mengelitik perutnya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin—kejadian dimana Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ge_ , kamu bukan seorang penguntitkan?"

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Penguntit?

Oh, bukankah selama ini Luhan lah yang mencari tahu apakah ada seseorang yang menguntitnya? Tapi kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba malah menuduhnya sebagai penguntit? Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan santai kearahnya sambil meminum _bubble tea_ rasa coklat yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Shixun?" tanya Luhan yang memanggil Sehun dengan nama cina adiknya itu.

"Aku merasa beberapa hari ini—mungkin sekitar lima harian ini, _gege_ selalu saja berdiri didepan rumah sambil menatap salah satu jendela rumah keluarga Kim," jawab Sehun dengan jujur. Toh, tidak ada untungnya juga kalau dia berbohong.

"Eh?"

Apakah Luhan sejelas itu?

"Itu semua cukup menandakan bahwa _gege_ adalah penguntit jika jendela yang _gege_ tatap itu merupakan jendela dari kamar seseorang," sambung Sehun yang terlihat sedikit kesal saat menyadari _bubble tea_ -nya tinggal sedikit.

"Aku tidak menatapi jendela rumah keluarga Kim," elak Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya lalu menatap satu jendela yang tertutup rapat di rumah keluarga Kim—jendela yang selalu ditatap Luhan. "Lihat! Jendelanya dibuka seseorang!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Mendengar seruan Sehun yang tiba-tiba langsung membuat Luhan kembali memunggungi Sehun dan menatap kearah jendela yang dimaksud adiknya itu dengan pandangan penuh harap. Tapi yang masuk dalam indera pengelihatannya ialah fakta bahwa jendela itu masih tertutup rapat lengkap dengan gorden putih tulang yang masih setia disana.

Sehun mengendus geli lalu berkata, "Kamu benar-benar menjadi seorang penguntit Luhan- _gege_?"

"Ish! Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal, bisa-bisanya adiknya itu mempermainkannya seperti ini.

Andai saja Sehun tahu betapa gilanya Luhan yang terus-terusan menunggu agar jendela itu terbuka dan menunjukkan siapa gerangan pemilik kamar yang ada dibalik jendela itu selama lima hari ini? Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui perjuangan seorang Xi Luhan dalam menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Mau bantuanku?" tawar Sehun begitu menghabiskan _bubble_ _tea_ -nya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku bisa minta tolong Sungmin- _hyung_ untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik kamar di balik jendela itu," jelas Sehun dengan santainya seakan-akan itu adalah perkara paling muda di dunia ini dan Luhan hanya melebih-lebihkan hal itu hingga menjadi penguntit—meski kenyataannya itu memang hal yang paling mudah dan salahkah Luhan yang tidak bertanya secara langsung pada Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Luhan yang masih mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Luhan sadar betul jika dia menerima bantuan dari adiknya itu, otomatis meski secara tidak langsung nantinya Sehun akan membeberkan pada Sungmin bahwa dirinya terus-terusan menatap salah satu jendela rumah keluarga Kim yang juga merupakan rumah Sungmin dan harga dirinya bisa saja dijatuhkan.

Siapa juga yang ingin dicap sebagai seorang penguntit jika kalian berasal dari keluarga baik-baik?

"Yakin?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. "Padahal jika bertanya pada Sungmin- _hyung_ akan lebih mudah dari pada menguntit selama berhari-hari."

Skakmat.

Entah sengaja atau memang Sehun ingin sekali meng-efek kakak satu-satunya itu, perkataan Sehun seakan berhasil menusuk tepat di jantung Luhan.

"Ugh, haruskan bertanya pada Sungmin- _hyung_?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit melunak.

"Tentu saja _ge_! Itukan juga rumahnya Sungmin- _hyung_. Kenapa _gege_ mendadak jadi _pabo_ seperti ini sih?" Sehun benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan kakaknya yang tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, kenapa Luhan harus bertanya seperti ini? Tentu saja mereka harus—maksudnya bisa bertanya pada Sungmin mengingat laki-laki itu juga tinggal di rumah sebelah!

"Siapa yang kamu bilang _pabo_ , hah?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan marah.

" _Gege_! Aku bilang Luhan- _gege_ itu _pabo_! Bagaimana bisa _gege_ bertanya kenapa harus Sungmin- _hyung_?! Itu artinya _gege_ itu _pabo_!"

" _Yaaa_! Berhenti menyebutku _pabo_ dasar adik kurang ajar! Akan aku minta _mama_ untuk membatasi pembelian _bubble tea_ -mu!"

"Jangan mengancamku!"

"Kamu juga jangan bicara seperti itu pada _gege_ -mu!"

"Habisnya _gege_ yang mulai!"

"Siapa yang menyebutku _pabo_ duluan, hah?! Dasar _pabo_."

Coba saja kedua putra keluarga Xi itu tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan mau kembali terfokus pada jendela yang mereka tatap tadi, pasti mereka akan menemukan seorang lelaki berwajah manis dari balik jendela yang membuka sedikit gorden yang menutupi kaca jendela kamarnya dan kedua mata laki-laki itu menatap mereka (meski sebenarnya hanya menatap Luhan) dengan wajah malu-malu seperti seorang gadis.

Dan kalau mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak berdebat, saat itu juga pasti Luhan maupun Sehun akan mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik kamar dibalik jendela yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang, minggu kemarin aku sibuk banget dan minggu depan aku... hah.. lebih sibuk lagi. Belum lagi aku masih sakit hati dengan berita Tao berserta foto-foto teasernya yang baru aja rilis. Aku ada buat fanfic lain tapi tanpa pair dan ceritanya tentang EXO-M OT3 dengan sudut pandang Lay, menurut kalian harus aku publish gak? Satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil aku Author/Thor ya.. rasanya jadi asing banget sebagai sesama LuMin/XiuHan Shipper ^^ panggil aja aku Delight atau kalian bisa ngasih aku nickname.

 **Special Thanks to :**

Imeelia, jiraniatriana, elfishminxiu, hanachoco, fadhila628, invhayrani, milkbubble, thedolphinduck, Aoi-hime to Seiyuu-Hime, dhantiee, Genieaaa, seeyoumine, HamsterXiumin, saya. Orchestra, elferani, Kimmie179, exofamily, Guest, MinYeolKook.

 **Terima kasih juga buat yang udah favorite/follows yang sepertinya belum sempat buat review :)**

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ketertarikan

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 4**

Minseok menatap Sungmin yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak disampingnya dengan wajah kesal. Tadi, sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin mengangkat tubuh mungilnya diatas pundak dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu kakaknya itu memberikan berbagai pertanyaan yang mau tidak mau harus dijawab Minseok dengan jujur, tapi apa yang didapatnya setelah berkata jujur?

Suara tawa nyaring yang menyebalkan.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Minseok yang berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam—meski bagi Minseok teriakannya itu biasa saja tapi bagi orang lain teriakannya itu luar biasa memekakan telinga.

"Issh, aku benar-benar tidak suka mendengarmu berteriak Minseokkie." Sungmin menatap Minseok dengan lembut dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan tertawa lagi."

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar." Baru saja Minseok berdiri dari duduknya, tangan Sungmin sudah menariknya lagi untuk duduk. " _Hyung_!"

"Tenang. Aku janji tidak akan tertawa lagi," kata Sungmin dengan lembut lengkap dengan seulas senyum. "Jadi? Kamu ehem—tertarik dengan Luhan?"

"Hilangkan dulu ekspresi mengejekmu itu!"

"Ah, bayi perempuan _oppa_ yang manis~ tidakkah kamu ingat kalau dulu kamu yang mengejek _oppa_ karena jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun?" goda Sungmin sambil mencolek pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

"Aku ini laki-laki! Aku juga tidak jatuh cinta, aku cuma tertarik!" Minseok benar-benar kesal pada Sungmin sekarang.

"Benarkah?"

"Dan jangan panggil aku bayi lagi!"

" _Arraseo_. Maafkan _oppa_ _ne_?" Sungmin langsung mendapatkan lembaran bantal dari Minseok. "Kamu benar-benar manis, Minseok. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk tidak tertawa."

Minseok tidak menjawab ataupun menyahut. Ngambek rupanya.

"Oke, kita kembali kepermasalahan. Jadi karena kejadian yang menurutmu memalukan lima hari lalu itu kamu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut—berusaha menjadi bijaksana dihadapan adik tercintanya.

"Coba saja bayangkan jika _hyung_ jadi aku dan L-Luhan- _ssi_ itu Kyuhyun- _hyung_!" seru Minseok yang sedikit malu-malu—atau gugup saat menyebutkan nama Luhan.

Sungmin benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada ibunya yang ada di dapur tentang fakta bahwa Minseok itu sebenarnya perempuan yang gendernya tertukar—ngasal! Lagian siapa juga yang menyuruh atau mengajari Minseok bersikap seperti anak gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta seperti ini?

Malu-malu tapi mau.

"Kenapa juga saat itu L-Luhan- _ssi_ harus ada disana?!" pekik Minseok yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. "Selama liburan ini aku benar-benar tidak mau keluar rumah lagi!" lirihnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar lirihan Minseok. "Kalau kamu tidak keluar rumah, bagaimana kisah cin—ehem maksudku kelanjutan ketertarikanmu pada Luhan?"

Ah, benar-benar menyusahkan. Kenapa juga tadi Minseok tidak terus terang saja bilang kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Sungmin jadi gemes sendiri dan kalau sampai Kyuhyun—kekasihnya tahu pasti ini akan jadi benar-benar sangat menghebohkan serta penuh dengan drama.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk bantal didadanya, "Aku bisa mengamatinya seperti biasa dari kamar."

Ups. Minseok keceplosan.

Dengan cepat Minseok langsung menutup mulutnya dan menghindari tatapan selidik Sungmin yang mendadak seperti Sherlock Holmes.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Apa. Katamu. Tadi. Kim. Min. Seok?"

"A-Aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"KAMU MENJADI SEORANG PENGUNTIT?!"

" _YAK_! JANGAN BERTERIAK _HYUNG_!"

"SUNGMIN! MINSEOK! DIAM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gege_ dengar seseorang berteriak?" tanya Sehun yang tengah asik membaca komik sambil tiduran pada sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

Luhan yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga langsung terlihat heran, "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," kata Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Luhan yang membawa setoples makanan ringan—keripik.

"Tumben sekali kamu tidak pergi keluar untuk membeli _bubble_ _tea_." Luhan duduk disamping Sehun dan toples yang ada ditangannya langsung berpindah tangan.

"Aku sedang malas," sahut Sehun sekenanya lalu membuka tutup toples ditangannya dan mulai memakan keripik yang ada didalamnya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Jangan bilang ini karena perdebatan kita kemarin?"

" _Aniyo_."

"Lalu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa _gege_ adalah seorang penguntit hari ini."

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku bukan seorang penguntit."

"Ya, aku juga tahu kalau _gege_ itu penguntit rumah sebelah."

Empat siku imajiner muncul di kepala Luhan yang sepertinya menahan amarahnya untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga. Kedua mata rusanya menatap Sehun yang masih asik memakan keripik didalam toples dengan riang, kadang ada kalanya Luhan berpikir bahwa adiknya itu dilahirkan untuk menyenangkan sekaligus mengesalkan kehidupannya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan meski Sehun duduk disampingnya, Sehun menoleh dan memberikan tatapan polos khas anak usia tujuh tahun yang bertemu dengan orang asing. "Aku rasa aku tahu seseorang yang berteriak."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Sehun langsung memberikan segala perhatiannya pada Luhan, bahkan keripik yang tadi menjadi perhatian utamanya langsung diacuhkan.

"ITU AKU! DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

"KENAPA _GEGE_ BERTERIAK PADAKU?!"

"LUHAN! SHIXUN! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Sekali lagi?

Oke. Siapapun tolong katakan pada Minseok, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Minseok merasa seperti habis menjilat ludahnya sendiri, memakan omongannya sendiri, dan hal-hal lain yang biasanya orang-orang katakan saat seseorang mengatakan 'tidak' tapi kenyataan membuat orang itu mengatakan 'iya'. Itulah yang sekarang terjadi pada Minseok di sore hari yang indah dan cukup hangat di musim dingin ini.

Rasanya baru lima atau mungkin enam hari lalu Minseok mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa dirinya tidak mau keluar rumah selama liburan sekolah ini, tapi seperti yang dikatakan diatas. Kenyataan membuatnya harus menelan bulat-bulat pernyataan 'tidak' dan merubahnya menjadi pernyataan 'iya'. Membingungkan memang, tapi itulah yang ada dipikiran Minseok.

Siapa yang menyebabkan ini bisa terjadi?

Ibunya tentu saja.

Dan jangan lupakan kakak yang begitu di 'cinta'nya, Sungmin.

Tapi, Minseok sangat yakin seratus persen bahwa ini semua karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mendadak sering pergi bersama teman-temannya entah kemana setiap sore dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Coba saja Sungmin tidak pergi kemana-mana, pasti sekarang yang tengah berhadapan dengan pintu utama rumah keluarga Kim adalah Sungmin. Bukan dirinya—Minseok.

"Minseokkie? Kenapa kamu belum berangkat?" tanya ibu yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang Minseok.

"Tapi, bu…"

"Baby Seokkie, ini benar-benar darurat. Ibu membutuhkannya sekarang juga," sela ibu sambil menatap Minseok dengan lembut tapi entah mengapa begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Baiklah." Minseok menghela napas frustasi, sekarang dirinya cuma bisa berharap bahwa Luhan tengah pergi entah kemana dan tidak ada di rumah maupun di lingkungan perumahan mereka. "Aku berangkat."

"Cepat kembali ya~."

Dengan langkah kesal dan tidak yakin, Minseok mulai berjalan keluar dari kawasan rumahnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan kakinya terus menghentak jalan setapak yang tak berdosa setiap kali melangkah. Meski begitu rasa kesal Minseok tetap tidak hilang juga dan malahan hentakan kakinya makin menjadi-jadi, bisa saja nanti kakinya cedera.

Tentu saja kakinya bisa cedera, kalian tidak berpikir bahwa jalan setapak itu yang bisa cedera bukan?

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sepasang kaki yang mengenakan _sneakers_ ada tak jauh didepan kedua kakinya. Kepalanya terangkat dengan gerakan pelan dan sontak kedua matanya langsung melebar saat menyadari siapa gerangan pemilik sepasang kaki itu—seseorang tolong ambil nyawa Minseok sekarang.

Terdiam dan membeku. Hanya itu yang bisa Minseok lakukan.

 _Great_ , Minseok- _ah_. Sekarang kamu terlihat bodoh dihadapan orang yang membuatmu tertarik.

" _Annyeong_ Minseok- _ssi_ ," sapa Luhan dengan ramah lengkap dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Bicaralah Minseok! Bicaralah! Jangan diam saja!

"K-Kenapa kamu b-berdiri disini L-Luhan- _ssi_?" tanya Minseok yang sama sekali—coret maksudnya tanpa sengaja mengabaikan sapaan Luhan dan adakah yang sadar bahwa pertanyaan Minseok sama sekali tidak masuk akal?

Jalan setapak itu jalan umum, milik masyarakat dan setiap orang berhak berdiri atau berjalan di sana. Belum lagi, tidakkah Minseok sadar bahwa jalan setapak itu tepat berada didepan rumah keluarga Xi? Oh, siapapun tolong sadarkan otak Minseok yang tadi sempat membeku itu!

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama," kata Luhan sambil menatap Minseok. "Kenapa kamu berjalan sambil terus menghentakkan kakimu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Hai, Delight balik lagi~! Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena telah mengulur-ulur waktu untuk update fanfic ini (dan pas update malah pendek begini), bukannya aku enggak niat buat nge-lanjutin mengingat aku berniat buat ngeramein dunia fanfiction dengan LuMin/XiuHan. Ini lebih menjurus kearah perasaan hatiku yang mendadak seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup selama satu tahun kedepan, aku benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidupku. Kadang aku memang tersenyum atau tertawa tapi hatiku tetap terasa kosong. Aku cuma manusia biasa dan entah bagaimana bisa aku mengatasi hal ini. Maaf jika aku malah curhat panjang lebar sama kalian (aku benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk bicara), terima kasih yang besar buat readers yang selalu baca note-ku.

 **P.S :** Kalau kalian ada waktu tolong sempatkan untuk membaca dan me-review fanfic baru ku yang berjudul 'Promise'.

 **Special Thanks to :**

sneezkyu, milkbubble, hanachoco, invhayrani, Junmyeonie22, Imeelia, Minnie163, saya. orchestra, fadhila628, dhantieee, HamsterXiumin, Lu HanMin, jiraniatriana, Zhang-Nim, elferani, Aoi-hime.

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Mirip EXO Next Door yah. Apa terinspirasi dari sana?** Iya, sudah aku tulis juga dibawah disclaimer. **Itu kenapa Luhan kepo sama jendela Minseok dia udah ada perasaan ke Minseok kah?** Antara penasaran sama ada rasa/?. **Ngomong-ngomong Xiu sama Han umur berapa ya? Udah dijelasin dichap sebelumnya gak sih? Mereka gak sekolah gitu?** Emang belum dijelasin dan di chapter 4 ini baru dijelasin secara tersirat lewat perkataan Minseok karena aku bingung timing yang pas buat menjelaskannya kapan. Intinya mereka masih anak sekolahan (kelas 2 senior high school) yang lagi liburan musim dingin gitu.

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pergi Bersama

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 5**

Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat kedua mata rusanya mendapati sosok laki-laki bertubuh mungil serta berwajah manis yang berjalan keluar rumahnya. Padahal _mood_ Luhan tadi baru saja kembali dirusak oleh Sehun, tapi hanya selang beberapa detik _mood_ -nya langsung kembali cerah secerah mentari pagi dan itu dikarenakan sosok laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini.

Minseok—laki-laki itu terlihat semakin manis dengan mantel berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, belum lagi kedua kakinya yang terus menghentak jalan setapak dibawahnya setiap kali melangkah malah membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang gagal mendapatkan es krim dari sang ibu.

Sadar bahwa jika hanya diam mengamati Minseok seperti ini sama sekali tidak akan membuahkan hasil—contohnya seperti akan mengakrabkan Luhan dengan laki-laki itu. Luhan langsung berjalan keluar dari teras rumahnya lalu berdiri tepat didepan Minseok, menghalagi laki-laki berwajah manis itu untuk lewat. Senyuman Luhan semakin lebar tak kala Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sepasang mata rusa yang bercahaya dengan sepasang mata kucing yang indah.

"K-Kenapa kamu b-berdiri disini L-Luhan- _ssi_?" tanya Minseok yang terdengar seperti akan diserang oleh segerombolan preman.

Jujur, Luhan selalu merasa Minseok ketakutan setiap kali dirinya dan laki-laki manis itu saling bertatapan lalu berbicara. Padahal Luhan hanya ingin berteman dengannya, apakah Minseok menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang jahat?

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan hati-hati dan lembut. "Kenapa kamu berjalan sambil terus menghentakkan kakimu?"

"I-Itu…." Minseok berusaha memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Luhan—tetapi itu sama sekali tidak berjalan lancar.

"Emm, Minseok- _ssi_ ," sela Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung. "Apakah aku mengintimidasimu?" tanyanya.

"E-Eh? Apa?" kedua mata Minseok melebar dan memberikan tatapan bingung pada Luhan.

Luhan mengaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kamu terlihat tidak nyaman dan ketakutan setiap bertemu denganku. Belum lagi kamu selalu tergagap saat bicara denganku, atau jangan-jangan kamu memang bicara dengan gagap?"

Terlihat pancaran rasa bersalah diwajah Minseok, tatapan matanya seakan tidak percaya dan kaget dengan pikiran Luhan terhadap dirinya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengartikan ekspresi Minseok itu sebagai jawaban iya secara tersirat—Luhan berpikir Minseok kaget karena dirinya tahu bahwa laki-laki berwajah manis itu memang tidak nyaman dan takut padanya.

"I-Itu—"

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena menganggumu," lirih Luhan yang semakin membuat Minseok tercengang.

Seulas senyuman sopan Luhan tunjukan pada Minseok lalu tubuhnya sedikit dibungkukan sebagai arti undur dirinya dari hadapan Minseok. Rasa frustasi mulai menyebar dihati Luhan, dirinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Minseok dari awal mereka bertemu. Luhan merasa dirinya egois, hanya memikirkan perasaannya yang entah mengapa mengebu-gebu untuk selalu bertemu dengan sosok berwajah manis itu.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan ujung _hoodie_ -nya ditarik oleh seseorang, terlihat Minseok dengan kepala yang menunduk dan tangan yang terulur serta jari-jari tangan laki-laki itu yang memegang ujung _hoodie_ Luhan. Kedua mata rusa Luhan melebar—tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya—apakah Minseok baru saja menghentikan dirinya untuk pergi?

Apa… Minseok tidak ingin Luhan pergi? Tapi kenapa?

"K-Ka—akh! Kamu salah paham Luhan- _ssi_!" seru Minseok yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Luhan dalam.

Mereka sudah kembali berhadapan.

"Luhan- _ssi_ sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa tidak nyaman ataupun takut, aku minta maaf jika selama ini sikapku… membuatmu salah paham. Aku… aku cuma…," Minseok terlihat panik sendiri untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat tapi ekspresi kepanikannya itu malah membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil yang menandakan bahwa _mood_ laki-laki bermata rusa itu telah kembali membaik.

"Aku me—"

"Ah! Aku cuma kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang baru." Tanpa disadari Minseok memotong perkataan Luhan. "Bahkan kata Sungmin- _hyung_ aku hampir saja menjadi anti-sosial dan sepertinya itu memang benar."

"Um?" Luhan menatap Minseok dengan bingung, apakah tadi Minseok baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup pribadi padanya?

"Aku sungguh minta maaf karena membuatmu berpikir seperti tadi, Luhan- _ssi_ ," kata Minseok dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. "Permintaan maaf diterima," katanya tanpa menyadari bahwa senyumannya sudah berhasil membuat wajah Minseok memerah (karena Minseok langsung menunduk) dan detak jantung laki-laki manis itu semakin cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secara otomatis, pintu minimarket yang ada dihadapan Luhan dan Minseok terbuka. Mereka berdua pun melangkah masuk dengan tenang—coret, hanya Luhan yang melangkah masuk dengan tenang sedangkan Minseok melangkah masuk dengan gugup dan kepala yang tertunduk. Kedua mata rusa Luhan langsung menatap ke sekeliling, mencari dimana letak barang yang ingin dibelinya.

Menemukan apa yang ingin dibelinya, Luhan langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Minseok dan menarik laki-laki berwajah manis itu agar tetap berada didekatnya tanpa menyadari bahwa genggaman tangannya berdampak luar biasa bagi Minseok. Kepala Minseok terangkat dan yang langsung masuk kedalam indra pengelihatannya adalah punggung tegap milik Luhan.

"Minseok- _ah_ , menurutmu aku harus membeli yang mana?" tanya Luhan lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengangkat dua buah makanan ringan dikedua tangannya.

Luhan memang secara mendadak memanggil Minseok dengan suffix '– _ah_ ' saat tahu bahwa mereka seumuran—meski sebenarnya Minseok lebih tua beberapa hari, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dan ambil pusing dengan fakta Minseok yang lahir duapuluh empat hari sebelum dirinya. Lagian orang bodoh mana yang begitu memikirkan perbedaan umur duapuluh empat hari?

Minseok masih diam dan terus menatap Luhan.

"Apa aku harus mengambil keduanya?" tanya Luhan lagi yang terlihat berpikir untuk mengambil kedua makanan ringan itu atau tidak.

Segala pesona yang dimiliki Luhan itu seperti hipnotis.

"Minseok- _ah_?"

Hipnotis yang membuat Minseok tidak bisa beralih barang sedetik pun.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Minseok?"

Itu semua terlalu kuat untuk ditolak.

" _Baozi_?"

Karena itu mungkin lebih baik menye—tunggu, Luhan tadi bilang apa?

Kedua mata kucing Minsoek berkedip dengan cepat dan memberikan tatapan bingung pada Luhan yang membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih manis, "Tadi kamu bilang apa, Luhan?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu aku harus memilih yang mana?" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kembali menunjukkan dua buah makanan ringat yang berbeda rasa dan merek pada Minseok.

"Bukan yang itu." Minseok terlihat kesal. "Tapi, kata terakhir yang kamu bilang sebelum aku bertanya padamu."

"Hm?" Luhan memberikan tatapan bingung, seakan-akan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok meski sebenarnya laki-laki kelahiran negeri bambu itu hanya mempermainkan laki-laki manis didepannya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sedangkan Minseok terheran-heran.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya Minseok yang benar-benar heran dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang di wajah tampan Luhan.

" _Ania_. Tidak ada yang lucu kok," jawab Luhan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku senang melihatmu tidak kaku lagi jika didekatku," jelas Luhan dengan singkat yang langsung membuat Minseok terdiam dengan rona merah diwajah laki-laki manis itu.

" _Mianhae_." Minseok menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kata Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh pipi _chubby_ Minseok dan mengangkat kepala Minsok dengan pelan—mereka saling menatap. Saling mengagumi keindahan mata mereka masing-masing. "Karena kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Minseok- _ah_."

" _Ne_." Hanya satu kata alias dua huruf itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungil Minseok.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil keduanya saja," kata Luhan lalu memasukan kedua makanan ringan tadi kedalam keranjang yang dibawa Minseok. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kamu beli, Minseok- _ah_?"

"Ah, itu…," perkataan Minseok mengantung. "Aku akan mengambilnya nanti saat kamu selesai dengan belanjaanmu."

"Aku hanya cukup membeli kedua makanan ringan ini," kata Luhan dengan santainya.

"Bukankah kamu bilang kamu ingin membeli cemilan untuk beberapa hari, memangnya segini saja cukup?" tanya Minsoek dan memberikan tatapan bingung pada Luhan—meski yang terjadi adalah Minseok yang memberikan tatapan yang penuh dengan kata manis pada Luhan.

"Memang. Tapi aku yakin Sehun pasti sudah membelikan semua cemilan yang kami butuhkan," jawab Luhan sambil menghindari tatapan manis dan berbahaya milik Minseok.

"Sehun?" Minseok memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Jadi Sehunnie juga pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli cemilan?"

"Tidak juga. Dia biasanya membeli _bubble_ _tea_ , tapi mengingat persedian cemilan kami tinggal sedikit ada kemungkinan dia juga membeli banyak makanan ringan." Luhan tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kamu beli?"

Minseok semakin merasa tidak yakin lalu menatap Luhan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan bahwa rasa penasaran laki-laki itu benar-benar tergelitik. Melihat Minseok yang semakin ragu, Luhan buru-buru memberikan tatapan mata yang seakan-akan berkata bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika laki-laki manis dihadapannya itu mengatakan hal apa yang ingin belinya.

"Janji tidak akan tertawa?" tanya Minseok sambil menundukan kepalanya, dalam hati ia kembali mengutuk Sungmin yang mendadak tidak ada di rumah hingga membuatnya harus berada disini dan yang lebih parah dirinya tengah bersama dengan Luhan!

"Tentu," jawab Luhan dengan mantap memangnya benda apa yang ingin dibeli Minseok hingga bisa membuatnya tertawa?

"Aku harus membeli—" Minseok sengaja menghentikan perkataannya lalu menyambungnya dengan suara mencicit. "—pembalut."

Luhan tidak tertawa, sungguh. Malahan raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterkagetan yang luar biasa bahkan mungkin terlalu dibuat dramatis. Pikiran Luhan berkeliaran kemana-mana, salahnya satunya adalah pikirannya tentang fakta bahwa Minseok itu laki-laki tapi sekarang dirinya mendengar dengan telinga kepalanya sendiri bahwa laki-laki manis yang ada dihadapannya ini harus membeli pembalut?

"Minseok- _ah_ ," panggil Luhan dengan tenang meski sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tenang. "Kamu perempuan?"

" _Mwo_?! Bukan untuku! Ini untuk ibuku!" pekik Minseok dengan kesal, tidak percaya bahwa Luhan berpikiran seperti itu. "Aku ini laki-laki," sambungnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dengan perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Ahahahahahaha…." Luhan tertawa dengan cukup nyaring sedangkan Minseok terdiam begitu melihatnya.

Suara dan wajah tertawa milik Luhan terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Luhan begitu tawanya mulai berhenti. "Kamu benar-benar manis sekali, _zi_!" kedua tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Minseok dengan gemas tapi tidak begitu keras.

Minseok masih terdiam, Luhan benar-benar sangat mempesona jika diperhatikan dari dekat. Tapi perkataan terakhir Luhan tadi membuat kesadaran Minseok kembali. " _Zi_? Apa itu ' _zi_ '?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia. Ayo kita beli pembalut untuk ibumu," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut dan kedua tangannya sudah tidak ada dikedua pipi Minseok, bahkan sekarang tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan kiri Minseok dengan begitu posesif.

Apakah ada yang ingin menyadarkan Minseok bahwa Luhan tadi baru saja menyebutnya 'manis', mecubit kedua pipinya, dan sekarang tengah mengenggam tangannya?

Atau biarkan saja sampai nantinya Minseok sendiri yang menyadarinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para readers yang telah memberikan dukungan kepadaku, _neomu gamshamida_! Kalau kalian sudah baca fanfic ku yang berjudul **_Haru Haru_** , tolong anggap fanfic itu sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihku terhadap kalian semua :) . Aku juga mau membuat pengakuan dan minta maaf. Jujur, aku mengakui bahwa pembuatan chapter 5 ini adalah yang paling sulit diantara chapter sebelumnya. Jadi aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika chapter 5 ini terasa maksa, aneh, kehilangan/tidak memiliki feel, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Tapi aku janji chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik! Maaf jika selama ini Author's Note-nya kepanjangan, aku janji akan lebih mempersingkatnya.

 **Special Thanks to :**

sneezkyu, Nyanmu, sukha1312, hanachoco, bee799, saya. orchestra, Imeelia, Genieaaa, jiraniatriana, elferiani, exofamily, nickie, HunKai94, HamsterXiumin, Jiji Park, Lu HanMin, milkbubble, gak jelas.

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Mereka masih sekolah toh, nanti mereka satu sekolahkan?** Satu sekolah apa enggak yaaa~. **Nah lho Seokki papasan ama Lulu. Gimana nasibnya tuh? Gak pingsan kan? Gak lari atau mimisan juga kan?** Syukurnya, Minseok baik-baik saja meski sempat membeku sejenak dan belum menyadari apa yang benar-benar terjadi(?).

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	6. Chapter 6 : Ada Apa?

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 6  
**

Jongin tersenyum saat kedua matanya menemukan Sehun yang tengah berjalan dari arah minimarket sambil meminum _bubble_ _tea_ yang ada ditangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang membawa sebuah plastik yang entah berisi apa. Sudah beberapa hari ini atau tepatnya sejak Sehun pindah kemari, Jongin selalu menyibukkan dirinya didepan rumah atau halaman rumahnya—entah itu membersihkan teras atau menyiram tananam hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

" _Annyeong_ Sehun," sapa Jongin dengan ramahnya seperti biasa—meski sebenarnya Jongin bukan orang yang termaksud orang ramah dan bahkan dirinya bukan tipe seseorang yang memulai sebuah percakapan. Tapi begitu Sehun ada dihadapannya, semua sikapnya berubah.

"Hn." Sehun berhenti melangkah kakinya hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

" _Aigo_. Harusnya kamu membalas salamku, Sehun. Aku lebih tua darimu," kata Jongin yang benar-benar gemas dengan tatapan mata Sehun yang kadang sedatar tembok itu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mau memanggilmu dengan kata ' _hyung_ '. Lagian kita lahir ditahun yang sama," balas Sehun yang masih setia menatap Jongin dengan begitu datar.

"Meski begitu aku lahir sebelum bulan maret, dank arena itu kamu memiliki kewajiban untuk memanggilku dengan kata ' _hyung_ '."

"Aku tidak akan sudi, Jongin."

"Oh, tajam sekali perkataanmu Sehunnie."

"Jangan panggilku dengan _suffix_ akrab seperti itu!"

"Kita memang sudah akrab."

Inilah yang selalu terjadi jika Jongin dan Sehun bertemu, selalu beradu mulut sampai lelah atau sampai Jongin memenangkannya. Yup, Jongin memang selalu menang setiap kali berdebat dengan Sehun. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkan orang-orang, bukan? Padahal sejak Sehun menyebut nama Jongin saat kejadian Minseok yang terperangkap diatas pohon, Luhan selalu berpikiran bahwa Jongin dan Sehun berteman dengan sangat akrab tapi nyatanya mereka seperti kucing dan tikus.

Tom and Jerry.

Entah siapa yang menjadi Tom dan siapa yang menjadi Jerry.

Guk!

"Monggu, _annyeong_ ," sapa Sehun dengan ramah dan lembut yang langsung berhasil membuat Jongin mengangga tidak percaya.

"Kamu lebih ramah pada Monggu dibandingkan aku?" tanya Jongin mendramatis.

"Monggu jauh lebih baik dari pada dirimu," jawab Sehun lalu berjongkok, meletakkan tas plastiknya di bawah, dan membawa Monggu yang ada didekatnya kedalam pelukannya. "Mana yang lainnya?"

"Sedang dibawa _nuna_ -ku jalan-jalan," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang asik mengelus-elus Monggu dalam gendongan laki-laki itu.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin punya anak anjing juga," guman Sehun yang masih bisa didengan Jongin dengan sangat jelas.

"Kamu boleh membawa Monggu pulang," sahut Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari laki-laki berkulit putih dihadapannya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Lagian karena aku sering melewati rumahmu, aku sudah cukup sering bertemu dengan Monggu," jelas Sehun yang pipinya tengah asik dijilati oleh Monggu.

Andai saja Monggu tahu betapa irinya Jongin padanya. Oh, Jongin yang malang. Dimata Sehun, harga diri Jongin lebih rendah dari pada Monggu dan itu terbukti dari cara Sehun menyapa kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu.

"Bukannya itu Minseok- _hyung_?" kata Jongin tiba-tiba saat kedua matanya menemukan sosok dua laki-laki yang tengah berjalan bersama. "Tapi siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya?"

Sehun berbalik, kedua matanya langsung melebar lalu dengan cepat diambilnya kantong plastik yang tadi diletakkannya dibawah. "Ayo sembunyi!" serunya dan menarik Jongin untuk ikut bersembunyi pada semak-semak yang ada di halaman rumah Jongin.

"Kenapa kita sembunyi?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun dan wajah mereka sekarang berjarak cukup dekat.

"Sst. Diam sajalah!" jari telunjuk Sehun menyentuh bibir tebal milik Jongin agar laki-laki itu diam.

Jongin benar-benar langsung diam dan memilih untuk menatap Monggu yang kepalanya berada dibahu Sehun. Merasa bahwa Jongin sudah tenang, Sehun menarik kembali jari telunjuknya tapi kedua matanya masih setia mengawasi dua sosok laki-laki yang sudah dikenalnya dengan cukup baik—Luhan dan Minseok. Jongin masih setia dalam keterdiamannya dan matanya sudah tidak menatap Monggu melainkan leher belakang Sehun, tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari sana—aromanya benar-benar manis seperti _cherry_.

" _Yak_! Kim Jongin, apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merah.

Kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok yang biasanya berwarna putih lembut itu sekarang berwarna merah yang semakin lama semakin terang.

Minseok demam?

Tidak, laki-laki manis itu sama sekali tidak sedang terkena deman—atau mungkin sebenarnya dia memang sedang terkena demam?

Benar juga, saat ini Minseok dipastikan seratus persen memang sudah terkena demam— _ehem_ —cinta.

Ini sudah pukul sembilan dan Minseok masih asik melamun diatas tempat tidurnya tanpa merubah posisinya sejak bangun dua jam yang lalu, tubuhnya masih berbaring nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang mengenggam ujung selimutnya yang ada didepan dadanya dan kedua mata lebarnya yang seperti kucing itu terus saja menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Jangan lupakan rona merah yang sekarang mulai menjalar keseluruh wajahnya.

Baiklah, sekarang wajah Minseok malah terlihat sedikit—

"Luhan…," Minseok berguman tanpa sadar karena pikirannya telah melayang entah kemana.

—sensual, eh?!

"MINSEOK!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Minseok langsung terbuka lebar dan terlihat Sungmin yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan posisi kaki kedepan—sepertinya tadi Sungmin membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu dengan cara menendang si pintu tak berdosa. Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Minseok dengan raut wajah seperti seorang pengerutu yang sebentar lagi amarahnya akan meledak, sangat berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat cerah dan ceria.

" _Yaaa_! Ada apa lagi denganmu?! Kenapa kamu melewatkan sara—EH? KAMU DEMAM MINSEOKKIE?!" Sungmin memekik saat menemukan wajah Minseok yang memerah.

"Aku tidak demam," kata Minseok sambil menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya. "Tapi wajahku terasa sangat panas."

Ugh, Minseok tiba-tiba teringat saat Luhan mengenggam tangannya kemarin dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Saat itu kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, merasakan kehangatan yang saling menjalar satu sama lain. Kenapa kemarin dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu?!

Sepertinya sekarang bernapas menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan Minseok.

"Itu sama saja! Kamu pasti demam, Seokkie," sahut Sungmin dengan nada khawatir. "Aku akan mengambilkan kompresan."

" _Aniyo_ , _hyung_. Aku tidak demam, aku hanya… hanya—akh! _Molla_!" Minseok langsung menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Hm?" Sungmin terheran-heran saat melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya yang teramat unyu seperti gadis ini. Ah! Sedikit pencerahan berhasil menyapa otak Sungmin. "Gara-gara Luhannie, eoh?"

Minseok hanya bisa diam membatu dibalik selimut dan ekspresi wajah Sungmin langsung terlihat menyebalkan tapi sedikit lucu—senyuman yang terlalu lebar dengan kedua mata yang memicing penasaran.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu kemarin?"

"Tidak!" jawab Minseok dengan sangat terlalu cepat yang semakin membuat wajah Sungmin menjadi lebih menyebalkan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini? Mungkin saja kemarin saat aku pergi, kamu diam-diam berkencan dengan Luha—"

"Itu tidak benar! Kami hanya pergi ke minimarket bersama!" pekik Minseok yang langsung terduduk sambil membuka selimutnya, wajahnya memerah entah karena marah atau mungkin karena malu.

Sejenak, Sungmin seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi secara tiba-tiba wajahnya semakin terlihat lebih-lebih menyebalkan, kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya yang menatap Minseok sedikit menyipit. Belum lagi aura Sungmin yang seperti baru saja mengetahui aib besar seorang Kim Minseok.

Sangat berbeda dengan Minseok yang langsung beku, kedua tangannya meremas kuat ujung selimutnya lalu kepalanya sedikit menunduk—merutuki kebodohaan.

" _Arraseo_ ~" sahut Sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Minseok dengan riang tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar adiknya itu, Sungmin sempat berkata, "Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan calon adik ipar~~"

Kedua pipi Minseok langsung mengeluarkan rona merah semerah tomat paling merah didunia dan akhirnya terdengar teriakan yang begitu mengelegar.

"SUNGMIN- _HYUNG PABO_!"

Ibu yang menungui Sungmin dibawah tangga hanya bisa mengernyit heran, kenapa Minseok berteriak begitu nyaring seperti baru bertemu setan sedangkan Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia seperti baru bertemu malaikat?

"Kamu mengoda Baby Seokkie lagi, kan?" tebak Ibu yang tentu saja dibalas anggukan singkat nan polos dari Sungmin, Ibu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan dengan sifat Sungmin yang selalu jahil pada Minseok. Kedua anaknya ini diam-diam benar-benar sangat manis, meski secara perhitungan kedua wajah Minseok dan Sungmin itu dinyatakan sembilanpuluh sembilan koma sembilan persen sudah melewati kadar manis sebagai seorang _namja_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hati Luhan langsung memburuk saat dirinya mendapati siapa gerangan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengetok pintu rumahnya. Padahal tadi _mood_ Luhan begitu indah karena ia baru saja berhasil mengoda Sehun yang entah mengapa hari ini menjadi sangat _sensitive_ , mungkihkan sesuatu telah terjadi pada adik laki-lakinya yang manis itu?

Ya, memang telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun sehingga sejak kemarin Luhan habis-habisan mengoda adiknya itu.

Sebenarnya kerusakan _mood_ Luhan bukan karena kedatangan dadakan sang tamu yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang terlihat bodoh—menurut Luhan.

Melainkan karena postur tubuh sang tamu.

Luhan benar-benar kesal karena laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini lebih tinggi, lebih karismati, lebih mempesona, dan lebih-lebih darinya! Luhan sangat _sensitive_ jika menyangkut tinggi badan. Kenapa Tuhan harus mempermainkan Luhan seperti ini? Sudah cukup dengan fakta bahwa Sehun lebih tinggi dan mempesona darinya, kenapa Tuhan malah membawa laki-laki dengan segala kesempurnaannya kehadapan Luhan?!

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Luhan dengan formal, berdo'a dalam hati bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya ini lebih tua darinya jadi postur tinggi laki-laki itu karena faktor umur.

Lagian, umumnya orang yang lebih tua memang tinggi kan? Kecuali Luhan tentunya karena dia lebih pendek dari adiknya alias Sehun.

"Apakah Se—Akh! Bukankah kamu laki-laki yang kemarin berjalan bersama Minseok- _hyung_?!" seru laki-laki itu dengan dramatis tanpa menyadari aura kesal yang semakin menguar dari tubuh Luhan.

Laki-laki ini memang cari masalah rupanya.

"Maaf?" Luhan mengerahkan segala kesopanan yang telah diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuannya, menahan diri agar tidak menendang tulang kering tamunya ini.

Tunggu!

Apa tadi laki-laki dihadapan Luhan ini baru saja menyebut Minseok dengan suffix' – _hyung_ '? Jangan bilang laki-laki ini—

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku, salam kenal Kim Jongin- _imida_ , tetanggamu yang tinggal dirumah nomor duapuluh satu didepan." Laki-laki itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

Luhan membeku, apa katanya tadi? Kim Jongin? Teman seumuran Sehun yang dulu pernah disebut oleh adik kesayangannya itu? _What the hell_? Jadi laki-laki dihadapannya ini lebih muda darinya?! Luhan benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menutup pintu rumahnya tepat didepan wajah rupawan Jongin.

"Jadi kamu Kim Jongin yang memiliki peliharaan tiga anjing itu?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba teringat ketiga anjing perliharan Jongin yang berhasil membuatnya menurunkan Minseok dari pohon dulu.

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat Sungmin- _hyung_ membawa ketiga anjingmu itu." Sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tinggi badannya dan Jongin, nada dan auranya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ah, begitu kah. Ngomong-ngomong apakah Sehunnie ada di rumah? Dan lagi kamu siapanya Sehunnie? Adiknya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada informal dan Luhan baru sadar bahwa dari tadi Jongin memang bicara informal padanya.

 _What the_ –

"Xi Luhan- _imida_ , dan aku kakak laki-lakinya Sehun." Luhan tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang begitu mengintimdasi. "Ada perlu apa kamu dengan adikku, hm?" Luhan benar-benar sudah berusaha keras menahan amarahnya, tapi auranya tanpa sadar sudah terasa lebih menyeramkan dan ketara.

" _H-Hyung_ -nya Sehun?" Jongin menatap Luhan dengan kaget dan takut. Kaget karena wajah Luhan yang bisa dibilang terlihat lebih muda dari Sehun dan takut karena sejak tadi dirinya mengunakan bahasa informal pada Luhan.

Hancurlah sudah harga dirinya yang selalu menyuruh Sehun untuk bicara formal padanya (orang yang lebih tua).

"Eoh. Jadi ada perlu apa dengan Sehunie? Dia sedang kesal karena seseorang," kata Luhan dengan tenang, seakan teringat sesuatu Luhan langsung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menusuk.

Sejak pulang sore kemarin Sehun memang sudah dalam suasana hati yang buruk bahkan sampai-sampai keceplosan mengungkapkan siapa gerangan seseorang yang telah membuat suasanan hatinya memburuk pada Luhan sehingga kakak laki-lakinya itu berhasil mengodanya habis-habisan bahkan sampai pagi menjelang siang hari ini.

"Ah..," Luhan menyeringai hingga membuat Jongin mati kutu. " _By the way_ , apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sehunnie kemarin sehingga dia merasa telah dilecehkan olehmu?"

Jongin tersentak lalu dengan takut menjawab, "I-Itu hanya sebuah salah paham, _hyung…"_

Ugh, adik dan kakak memang sama-sama mengerikan dibalik wajah manis mereka.

Luhan bersender pada ambang pintu dan menatap Jongin yang masih lengkap dengan seringainya. "Jelaskan padaku dulu lalu kamu bisa bertemu dengan Sehunnie," katanya tenang.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Sedang memikirkan apa saja yang akan terjadi di chapter ke tujuh. Author's Note-nya memang jadi pendek dan malahan FAQ-nya yang malah jadi panjang, tapi tenang aja aku seneng banget kok kalau kalian banyak nanya ke aku atau sekedar ngasih saran atau ngeritik (seperti ngoreski typo) atau bahkan nge-flame/? xD

 **Special Thanks to :**

nandaXLSK9094, invhayrani, dhantieee, Nyanmu, Imeelia, saya. orchestra, jiraniatriana, AngAng13, Jiji Park, milkbubble, sweetyYeollie, exofamily, elferani, hanachoco, HamsterXiumin, nickie, bee799, dan Lu HanMin.

 _Thanks banget buat_ elferani _yang bela-belain sampe review dua kali ^^_

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Kenapa singkat sekaliiiii?!** Ah, mianhae. Aku memang sengaja nulis singkat habisnya kalau panjang takutnya para _readers_ jadi cepet bosan. **Kok aku ngerasa di sini-di chap ini- 'lumayan banyak' typonya,** Thanks buat koreksiannya :) . **Ini beneran ceritanya maksa? Kok aku bacanya sama sekali nggak nemuin ada pemaksaan ya?** Eh? Yang bener? Habis aku ngerasa kaya ada yang kurang gitu jadi aku pikir ceritanya maksa. **Perbedaan umur Lulu ama Hunnie itu berapa tahun sih dan mereka itu kelas berapa aja?** Luhan dan Sehun cuma beda satu tahun (apa dua ya?), pokoknya habis liburan ini—bulan Februari seperti sistem sekolah di Korea—Luhan naik kelas 3 dan Sehun masuk SMA. **Kira-kira kapan mereka mulai sekolah?** Kapan ya~. **Delight pernah denger gak? Kalo Luhan itu manggil Minseok pake' nama Baozi setelah dia ngelihat b*k*ng telanjangnya Minseok?** W-WHAT?! /ngelirik Luhan/ Is that true? (Mino&Zico : Yes! Okey Dokey Yoo!) Aku benar-benar gak tahu tentang itu. Karena disini aku buat Luhan manggil Minseokkie pake nama Baozi karena kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseokkie ==a .

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	7. Chapter 7 : Pagi yang Indah

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 7**

Jika dihari biasanya Minseok mengawali paginya dengan bermalas-malasan diatas kasur empuknya sambil asik berkencan dengan selimutnya atau berdebat dengan Sungmin yang menarik-nariknya bangun untuk sarapan, maka tidak dengan hari ini. Hari ini secara misterius Minseok bangun lebih pagi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi perumahan sambil menikmati udara pagi yang segar.

Benar-benar sangat berbeda dari kesehariannya selama liburan ini, bukan?

Minseok memang benci dingin, tapi kali ini dirinya sangat menikmati udara dingin nan segara yang sejak tadi menyelimuti dirinya. Rasanya benar-benar tenang sekaligus bebas, padahal dirinya hanya berada dikawasan perumahan—bukannya diatas bukit yang sejuk atau pandang rumput yang luas.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan," kata seseorang tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Minseok terbangun dari pikirannya.

"L-Luhan…," Minseok terpana begitu indera pengelihatannya menemukan sosok laki-laki dengan wajah rupawan yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

" _Good morning_ ," sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah, seperti biasanya.

" _Good_ _morning too_." Minseok membalas sapaan Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, meski sudah cukup sering melihat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Luhan tapi tetap saja senyuman itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu pagi ini, biasanya aku selalu sendiri," kata Luhan dengan tatapan lembut tanpa menyadari apa dampak perkataaannya—sambil memberikan kode agar Minseok berdiri disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Apa kamu tidak mengajak Sehunie?" tanya Minseok yang berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Dia paling susah bangun pagi," jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan lalu kembali melakukan jalan-jalan pagi sambil ditemani Minseok yang berada disampingnya.

"Sama sepertiku," kata Minseok pelan tetapi tetap dapat didengar oleh Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi hari ini?" Luhan melirik Minseok yang tengah fokus menatap jalan didepannya.

" _Mollayo_ ," jawab Minseok singkat lalu tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Mungkin aku malas dibangunkan Sungmin- _hyung_. Dia sangat menyebalkan setiap kali membangunkanku."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, sangat menikmati perubahan ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah Minseok—benar-benar sangat manis.

"Apalagi jika dia mengejutkanku dengan menendang pintu kamarku…," Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena dirinya selalu tersentak kaget hingga hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur setiap kali Sungmin membangunkannya dari alam mimpi dengan menendang pintu kamarnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara Minseok, dan itu terasa aneh.

Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahnya?

"Luhan?"

"Eh? Ya?" Luhan tersadar dan langsung memberikan pandangan bertanya. " _Waeyo_?"

"Apa kamu mendengarkanku tadi?" tanya Minseok yang menatap Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

Lagi.

Sepasang mata kucing itu kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata rusa.

Kembali saling mengagumi keindahannya masing-masing.

"Tentu. Aku mendengarkanmu, Minseok- _ah_." Luhan tersenyum kecil, sebuah persembunyian untuk kebohongannya. Karena apa yang dikatakan Minseok tadi masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kirinya, Luhan benar-benar terlalu menikmati beragam ekspresi manis yang ada diwajah Minseok tadi.

Padahal wajah Minseok saja sudah sangat manis tanpa harus mengeluarkan ekspresi manis. Luhan tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan langsung memalingkah wajahnya, entah mengapa dirinya menjadi malu sendiri.

"Kamu sakit, Lu—"

"Kenapa kamu benar-benar manis sih, Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Luhan yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Minseok langsung berwarna merah padam, ini sudah kedua kalinya Luhan menyebut dirinya manis dan dirinya belum siap dengan pernyataan itu! Minseok langsung membalikkan badannya dan kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya yang terasa sangat panas, belum lagi jantungnya yang terus berdebar duakali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa hanya dengan kata 'manis' saja Minseok jadi seperti ini? Padahal dulu Minseok sangat benci disebut-sebut manis, mengingat dirinya seorang namja.

Tapi kali ini Minseok menemukan dirinya tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit hingga Minseok memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, kedua matanya melebar kaget saat melihat telinga Luhan yang juga memerah dan lagi sekarang Luhan tengah menutup separuh wajahnya dengan punggung tangan laki-laki itu. Ugh, Minseok langsung berbalik dan dirinya merasa rona merah diwajahnya semakin merah.

"I-Ini kedua kalinya kamu menyebutku dengan kata 'manis'," kata Minseok pelan yang berhasil memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku ini _namja_ , Lu."

Luhan menoleh dan disaat yang bersamaan Minseok juga menoleh, hingga kedua mata indah mereka lagi-lagi kembali bertemu.

"Tapi kamu memang manis," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa masih ada sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"Uhh…" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan jantungnya. "Itu sebu—"

"Ini sebuah pujian, jika kamu bertanya," sela Luhan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih pujiannya." Minseok mendongak dan tersenyum dengan rona merah yang masih terpampang dikedua pipinya—seperti _blush on_ dan itu malah semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Bahkan lebih manis dibandingkan ekspresi manis yang Luhan amati tadi.

Luhan hanya terdiam saat melihat wajah Minseok yang terlihat sangat manis dengan _blush on_ alami dikedua pipi laki-laki. Hanya perasaan Luhan atau Minseok memang terlihat terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki? Entahlah, intinya wajah laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang sangat manis sejak mereka bertemu hingga detik ini.

"Kasih kembali, Minseok- _ah_."

Tidak bisakah Luhan berhenti untuk tidak membuat jantung Minseok terus berdebar-debar?

Sepertinya tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Minseok memilih untuk beristirahat disebuah taman kecil yang juga tersedia dilingkungan perumahan mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama memilih untuk duduk disebuah ayunan yang bersebelahan tanpa menghiraukan udara dingin yang terus-terusan menyelimuti mereka karena entah karena apa, baik Minseok maupun Luhan sama-sama merasakan kehangatan dihati mereka yang perlahan menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Min—"

"MINSEOKIE!" sahut seseorang yang langsung memeluk Minseok dari belakang dengan tangan sebelah kanannya dan menutup kedua mata Minseok dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eh?!" Minseok hanya bisa tersentak kaget, apalagi indera pengelihatannya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali kegelapan dan tubuhnya bisa merasakan tangan seseorang yang memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Siapa?

"… Yifan?" Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya agar bisa menatap seseorang yang tengah memeluk Minseok dengan lebih jelas. "Kamu… Yifan, kan?"

"Yifan?" ulang Minseok dengan nada heran.

"Wow. Apa yang kamu lakukan di Korea, Luhan?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil Yifan sambil menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari kedua mata Minseok.

Minseok menoleh dan ternyata memang benar, seseorang yang sekarang tengah memeluknya dengan erat adalah Wu Yifan—tetangganya yang juga berasal dari China.

"Kenapa kamu memeluk Minseok-ah seerat itu?" Luhan malah balik bertanya dengan seulas senyum yang tidak pernah Minseok lihat sebelumnya, Yifan pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Yifan tersenyum ramah kearah Luhan. "Aku teman Minseokie, dan aku merindukannya jadi aku memeluknya."

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Minseok yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan maupun Yifan.

"Kami teman sejak sekolah dasar sampai menengah pertama," jawab Yifan dengan senang hati. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Minseokie~!"

" _Yaaa_!" Minseok langsung melompat dari duduknya untuk menghindari serangan Yifan yang hendak kembali memeluknya.

"Kamu tidak merindukanku?" tanya Yifan yang malah duduk diayunan yang tadi diduduki Minseok.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu tiga minggu!"

"Benarkah? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Minshou~" Yifan tersenyum, sangat menikmati pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Minseok.

"Itu hanya pe—"

"Hei, aku juga ada disini," sela Luhan yang kesal karena merasa diacuhkan untuk beberapa waktu tadi.

"Ah, benar juga. Apa yang kamu lakukan di Korea?"

Luhan tersenyum—senyuman yang lagi-lagi baru pertama kali Minseok lihat lalu berkata, "Sekarang aku juga tetanggamu, Yifan. Apakah kamu senang?"

"Benarkah? Menyenangkan sekali." Sekarang giliran Yifan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang juga baru pertama kali Minseok lihat.

Minseok menatap Luhan dan Yifan secara bergantian lalu menghela napas pelan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

Drrt. Drrt.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian ingin sarapan di rumahku?" ajak Minseok begitu dirinya mendapatkan pesan dari Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

"Bolehkah?!" Luhan dan Yifan berucap secara bersamaan.

"Tentu saja!" Minseok tersenyum lebar yang lagi-lagi membuat wajahnya kembali sangat manis.

"Yay! Sarapan dirumah Minseokie! _Let's go_!" seru Yifan yang berjalan lebih dahulu menjauhi taman.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan lembut.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Minseok yang mendapati bahwa Luhan tengah menatapnya.

" _Ani_. _Gumawo_ sudah mengundangku," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum—senyuman ramah yang selalu mendebarkan jantung Minseok sebelum berjalan dibelakang Yifan, meninggalkan Minseok yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Minseokie! Ayo!" teriak Yifan sambil berbalik karena dirinya sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari taman.

"Ne, tunggu aku!" Minseok langsung berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum tapi senyumannya perlahan menghilang, kedua matanya menatap Luhan yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan tenang tapi tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman lembut terukir diwajah rupawan Luhan begitu menemukan Minseok yang tengah tersenyum lengkap dengan rona merah diwajah laki-laki manis itu tengah berjalan beriringan disebelah Luhan.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi itu," bisik Yifan pada dirinya dan rasa tidak suka mulai menjalar dihatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yifan- _gege_?!" Sehun tersentak saat menemukan Yifan bersama Luhan yang berada didepan rumah Minseok.

"Oh, hai Shixun. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Yifan lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Kenapa Yifan- _gege_ bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tetanggamu." Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Apakah kamu terkejut?"

"Benarkah? Dimana rumahmu, _ge_?" Sehun terlihat benar-benar antusias dengan fakta bahwa Yifan adalah tetangganya.

"Tepat disamping kanan rumah Minseokie," jawab Yifan lalu menatap rumah Keluarga Xi alias Luhan dan Sehun yang berada tepat disamping kiri rumah Keluarga Kim lalu matanya melirik jendela kamar Minseok. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal menyapa hatinya, tapi perasaan itu berhasil ditutupi karena Sehun yang terus-menerus bertanya ini-itu padanya.

"Aku ada diantara kalian, aku bukan patung," sahut Luhan dengan aura kesal diseluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya sendiri mengacuhkannya?

"Aku lupa," kata Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa andalannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah Minseok- _hyung_?"

"Kami sarapan bersama," jawab Luhan dengan singkat.

"Heh?! Jadi kalian sudah sarapan, padahal aku ingin mengajak Yifan- _gege_ untuk sarapan bersama." Sehun mendesah kecewa.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu. Luhan memang tahu jika Sehun sangat dekat dengan Yifan karena mereka memiliki sifat yang hampir sama—sama-sama menyebalkan dan alasan lainnya adalah karena wajah Yifan yang lebih manly dibandingkan wajah Luhan hingga membuat Sehun lebih menghormati Yifan sebagai ' _gege_ '.

Oh, jangan lupakan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka.

Mendadak, Luhan jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa dirinya bisa lupa dengan hal itu?! Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat pertemuannya kemarin dengan Jongin. _Great_ , sekarang ada tiga orang yang lebih tinggi dan mempesona dibandingkan Luhan yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

"Luhan- _gege_ , kamu kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan," kata Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu.

"Lupakan, aku ingin pergi mandi," ujar Luhan dan langsung melangkah pergi dari perkarangan rumah Keluarga Kim menuju rumahnya—meninggalkan Sehun dan Yifan.

" _Gege_!" panggil Sehun yang merasa Luhan sangat tidak sopan karena langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ahaha, sudahlah. Luhan memang selalu seperti itu, kan?"

"Memang sih. Jadi apakah _Yifan_ -gege mau makan malam bersama?" tanya Sehun yang kembali menyambung pembicaraannya dengan Yifan.

"Mungkin lain waktu," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum penuh sesal.

"Baiklah."

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu _bubble tea_ nanti sore, bagaimana?" tawar Yifan yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan setuju penuh semangat dari Sehun. "Masuklah, kamu belum sarapan, bukan?"

" _Ye_. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, _gege_!" Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Yifan yang masih berada diperkarangan Minseok menatap rumah Keluarga Xi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, rasa kesal masih ada dihatinya begitu mengingat fakta bahwa kamar Minseok mengarah ke rumah Keluarga Xi. Yifan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ini sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu bersifat tenang dan tidak mudah emosi.

"Yifan?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Yifan menoleh, terlihat Minseok yang keluar rumah dengan kantong sampah.

"Kamu belum pulang?" tanya Minseok yang bingung karena menemukan Yifan masih berada diperkarangan rumahnya—lebih tepatnya didepan jarak batas antara perkarangan rumahnya dan rumah Luhan.

"Tadi aku bercakap-cakap dengan Shixun," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum.

"Shixun?"

"Ah, maksudku Sehun."

"Pasti Sehunie sangat senang bertemu denganmu," kata Minseok sambil berjalan menuju tong sampah yang berada dipojok depan perkarangan rumahnya.

"Minseokie."

"Hm?" Minseok menoleh kearah Yifan tapi tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan erat. "Yifan? Ada apa? Jangan bilang kamu merindukanku lagi."

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya ada dibahu Minseok lalu dirinya tersenyum saat sepasang mata tajamnya menatap sepasang mata kucing dihadapannya. " _That's true. I miss you so much_ Minseokie!"

Minseok menghela napas kecil lalu mengelus puncak kepala Yifan sekilas. "Dasar."

Tanpa Minseok dan Yifan sadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi kecil diantara mereka.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finish or To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Aku sangat meminta maaf karena kekacauan yang telah aku buat pada chapter 6 dengan adanya scene KaiHun. _Jeongmal Mianhaeyo_ /bow/

 **Special Thanks to :**

elfishminxiu, sayadzikra, Phcxxi, elferani, jiraniatriana, Dnvers, SecretVin137, momo chan, hawa xiusuda, nickie, sukha1312, HamsterXiumin, and invhyarani.

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Kapan Minseoknya gak malu-malu lagi?** Kayaknya Minseok akan selalu malu-malu ^^. **Kenapa sih harus muncul HunKai?** _By the way_ , itu bukan HunKai tapi KaiHun karena jujur aku lebih suka KaiHun (bisa dibuka profil ku). **Disini bakalan ada KaiHun atau HunKai yaaa?** Jawabannya KaiHun (aku enggak mau main rahasia-rahasiaan, takut ada _war_ X3 ). **Luhan disini gentle banget ya kaga alay kaya biasanya di ff Xiuhan yg lain.** Mungkin dia salah minum obat /eh/

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sebuah Ciuman

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 8  
**

"Aku jadi sangat tenang karena Yifan sudah kembali," kata Sungmin saat melihat adik kecilnya yang memasuki ruang keluarga.

Minseok menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan heran lalu duduk disampingnya, "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

" _Aigo_ ~ kamu ini benar-benar…," Sungmin mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok.

" _Appo_ , _hyung_!" seru Minseok yang menjauh sedikit dari kakaknya itu, berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi serangan cubitan pipi bagian kedua. "Jadi apa maksud perkataan _hyung_ tadi?"

"Jika ada Yifan, kamu tidak akan menjadi anti-sosial! Padahal ada banyak tetangga kita yang seumuran denganmu tapi kamu hanya akrab dengan Yifan," jelas Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang lucu—seakan-akan tengah ngambek dengan sifat anti-sosial Minseok.

"Itukan karena Yifan tinggal tepat disebelah rumah dan kami satu kelas di sekolah, _hyung_ ," sahut Minseok tidak terima. "Lagian siapa yang anti-sosial?! Aku cuma kurang suka keluar rumah."

" _Arraseo_. Aku sangat mengerti, _My_ _Baby_ Seokkie~" Sungmin menatap Minseok lembut lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Sungmin- _hyung_ …," Minseok kembali menjauhkan jarak diantara dirinya dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin marah karena Sungmin lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bayi' tapi setelah melihat senyuman lebar itu, dirinya tahu bahwa akan terjadi hal buruk.

Lari Minseok lari.

" _Oppa_ menyayangimu!"

BRAK!

" _ANDWAE_!"

Terjadilah perang gelitik antara Minseok dan Sungmin diatas lantai, yang tentunya sudah dipastikan pemenang dari perang itu ialah Sungmin karena ia begitu menikmati kejahilan yang selalu diterapkannya pada adik tercinta sedangkan sang adik tercinta hanya bisa meronta sekaligus tertawa minta tolong untuk dilepaskan.

"Kalian ini masih saja suka bermain perang gelitik," sahut Ibu yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat interaksi kedua anaknya itu.

"Ibu… tolong aku—hahaha—hentikan _hyung_!" Minseok mencoba berbicara disela-sela tawanya yang meledak-ledak.

"Tidak sebelum kamu memanggilku, _oppa_ ~~" sahut Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil, bahagia karena dirinya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat adiknya itu tidak berdaya.

" _Hyung_!"

"Sungmin, hentikan. Bukankah kamu ada janji dengan Kyuhyun- _ah_ pagi ini?" kata Ibu yang langsung berhasil membuat Sungmin berhenti.

"Ah, benar juga." Sungmin berdiri lalu nyengir kearah Minseok yang tengah terengah-engath karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kadang ada kalanya tertawa itu melelahkan.

" _Hyung_ , apa-apaan tadi itu?! Tiba-tiba mengelitikku dengan tidak berperikemanusian seperti tadi," seru Minseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Aigo_. Itu karena aku mencintaimu _Baby_ Seokkie." Sungmin tersenyum lalu menatap Ibunya, mengabaikan raut kesal—yang terlihat imut diwajah Minseok. " _Umma_ , mungkin _gender_ _Baby_ Seokkie memang tertukar dulu."

"Sungmin…," tegur Ibu yang langsung membuat Sungmin segera pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan!" teriak Minseok yang langsung sambil terkekeh geli begitu melihat ekspresi kaget dari Sungmin yang tengah menaiki tangga.

"Siapa juga yang pergi kencan!" elak Sungmin yang mempercepat langkah kakinya saat menaiki tangga.

"Seokkie." Kini giliran Minseok yang ditegus Ibu.

Minseok tersenyum manis kearah Ibu yang hanya menghela napas sebelum pergi kedapur meninggalkan anak bungsunya sendirian di ruang tengah, lagian sekali-kali tidak ada salahnyakan jika Minseok membalas Sungmin? Ngomong-ngomong, apakah tadi wajah Sungmin sempat memerah? Memikirkannya berhasil membuat Minseok lagi-lagi terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang berada ditaman tanpa meminta izin pada seseorang yang lebih dulu duduk disana. Seseorang itu menoleh kearahnya lalu menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil, seakan-akan tidak mempermasalahkan Yifan yang tiba-tiba duduk—malahan sepertinya seseorang itu memang menunggunya.

Tidak ada percakapan terjadi pada mereka.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Serta suasana tenang diantara mereka.

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberikanmu kesan pertama yang baik setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu," kata Yifan sebagai pembuka dari perkacapan mereka.

"Aku juga. Aku masih tidak percaya bertemu denganmu lagi, kawan lama." Seseorang itu tersenyum—seakan mengingat sesuatu di masa lampau.

"Hei-hei, kamu terdengar tidak ingin melihatku lagi Luhan," sahut Yifan sambil menatap seseorang itu alias Luhan.

"Setelah kamu mencampakkan dia, menurutmu apakah aku punya alasan untuk melihatmu lagi?" senyuman Luhan menghilang, hanya ada tatapan dingin yang terpancar diwajahnya.

"Ayolah, itu hanya permainan."

"Permainan? Tapi kamu membuat dia berpikir itu bukan permainan, jadi apakah itu masih bisa disebut permainan?"

"Luhan, kamu tahu kita sudah berteman lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

Luhan menatap lurus kedepan lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Sepuluh tahun? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa selama sepuluh tahun itu aku bisa percaya padamu."

"Kamu seperti ini padaku hanya karena dia?" tanya Yifan yang terus menatap Luhan, mencoba untuk menyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"…"

"Ka—"

"Kita juga sudah berteman dengannya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun," sahut Luhan sambil menatap Yifan. "Kamu lupa?"

Yifan menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan.

"Tapi kamu malah membuatnya menjadi permainan? Kamu tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Yifan sadar semua ini salahnya, dirinya sadar betul tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya dan inilah yang didapatnya jika melawan Luhan. Luhan sangat berbeda darinya, Luhan memiliki rasa ikatan persahabatan yang sangat kuat dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan siapapun yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya bahkan Yifan saja sangat tahu bahwa seorang Xi Luhan tidak akan segan-segan menekukkan lututnya hanya demi seorang teman.

Sedangkan Wu Yifan, hanyalah seseorang dengan harga diri setinggi langit sekaligus orang yang lebih mementikan dirinya dibandingkan orang lain dan itu berhasil membuat Yifan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Luhan.

"Rumah Sakit Zhōngguó."

Luhan tersentak begitu mendengar jawaban dari Yifan. "Jadi…, selama ini kamu tahu tapi diam saja?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"…" Yifan masih menghindari kontak mata.

"Kamu tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?"

Saat ini Luhan seperti tengah bermonolog sendiri.

"Jadi kamu juga akan mempermainkan Minseok- _ah_ , heh?" tanya Luhan yang tanpa sadar menaikan nada suaranya, tidak percaya bahwa Minseok akan menjadi sasaran orang yang sekarang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah akan mempermainkan Minseok!" Yifan pun tanpa sadar menaikan nada suaranya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap Yifan remeh lalu menghela napas pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Tapi jika kamu benar-benar mempermaikannya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan diriku."

Yifan menatap Luhan dengan kaget. Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan begitu peduli dan khawatir dengan Minseok?

Tunggu dulu.

Sepertinya Yifan mengerti apa yang terjadi—dirinya tidaklah sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengetahuinya—kedua tangannya mengepal menahan amarah entah mengapa, tapi satu hal yang dirinya pegang teguh selama ini. Wu Yifan tidak boleh kalah dari Xi Luhan bagaimanapun caranya. Saat Luhan terlihat akan pergi menjauh, Yifan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lurus pada punggung Luhan.

"Kali ini aku serius," kata Yifan dengan tenang yang berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Kamu mendengarku dengan sangat jelas, Luhan." Yifan membalas tatapan Luhan dengan berani.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Lucu sekali. Lebih baik kamu segera menjemput Shixun untuk menepati janjimu," katanya sebelum kembali berjalan pergi.

"Apakah kamu tidak takut? Bisa jadi ini kekalahanmu yang kedua kalinya." Lagi-lagi perkataan Yifan berhasil membuat Luhan mengentukan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tanpa mau membalikkan badannya, kedua tangannya mengepal dan Yifan yang melihat itu menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Kamu mencintai Minseokkie, aku betulkan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terheran-heran saat menemukan Yifan dan Sehun yang tengah berjalan bersama kearahnya—lebih tepatnya kearah kedai bubble tea karena saat ini Jongin tengah berada disana. Yifan langsung memberikan senyuman hangat pada Jongin sedangkan Sehun seakan-akan tidak sudi untuk menatapnya, melihat itu Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka tempo hari. Jongin sudah meminta maaf tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mau memaafkannya.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ Sehunnie, Yifan- _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ sudah kembali," sapa Jongin begitu Yifan dan Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya—mengantri.

"Kejutan. Lagian aku baru kembali tadi pagi," kata Yifan dengan ramah seperti biasanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa Yifan- _hyung_ dan Sehunnie bersama?" ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Jongin tahu jawabannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sehun ketus sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, Yifan- _hyung_ juga berasal dari Cina kan? Karena itu kalian saling mengenal?" Jongin sepenuhnya mengacuhkan jawaban ketus dari Sehun, ia menatap kearah Yifan agar laki-laki yang paling tua diantara mereka itu yang menjawab.

"Benar sekali. Aku dan Lu Han juga merupakan teman lama sejak sekolah dasar hingga menengah," jelas Yifan dengan nada ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskan itu padanya, _ge_ ," sahut Sehun sambil melirik Jongin tidak suka. Yah, Sehun memang masih belum dan tidak akan memaafkan 'pelecehan' yang dilakukan Jongin padanya.

Meski sebenarnya itu bukan pelecehan, Sehun hanya mendramatis. Percayalah, diwajah datarnya itu Sehun adalah anak manis yang menyukai drama dan karena itu lah Lu Han sangat menyayanginya sebagai adik manis yang sedikit _tsundere_ *****.

"Dan kamu tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu dengan tetanggamu, Shixun." Yifan menegur Sehun dengan lembut tapi tersirat nada tegas diperkataannya.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya, ia tidak akan bisa protes seperti yang dirinya biasa lakukan jika Jongin menegurnya. Sikap hormat pada Yifan dan Jongin dimata Sehun memang sangat amat berbeda, seperti sikap hormatnya pada Yifan dan Lu Han juga.

"Minta maaflah," pinta Yifan yang berhasil membuat Jongin maupun Sehun tersentak tidak percaya dan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget. "Aku bilang minta maaf pada Jongin, Xi Shixun."

Jongin berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya, mendengarkan Sehun meminta maaf padanya itu seperti mendengarkan bunyi bel dari surga—tapi bukan berarti dirinya ingin segera pergi dari dunia ini. Maksudnya, Jongin sangat senang bisa melihat Sehun dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu meminta maaf padanya meski sebenarnya ia sendiri sangat penasaran dengan panggilan Yifan pada Sehun, sebenarnya apa itu Shixun?

"Tapi, _ge_.. dia… dia…" Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap penuh marah kearah Jongin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku menunggu, Shixun."

Sehun menunduk dan tangannya terkepal. " _M_ - _Mi_ - _Mianhae_ ," katanya pelan dengan harapan Jongin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi itu salah besar karena kali ini Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar terukir indah diwajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya tengah ditarik seseorang dan tubuhnya mendadak berada didalam pelukan seseorang. Dirinya terlalu bingung dan kaget untuk berteriak minta tolong karena ada kemungkinan seseorang itu akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak baik padanya. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat telingannya yang berada tepat didada seseorang itu mendengar suara detak jantung yang tidak beraturan, apakah seseorang ini sakit dan ingin minta tolong padanya?

Oh, Minseok dan sifat polosnya.

"Ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya seseorang itu sambil sedikit melongarkan pelukannya pada Minseok.

" _Nuguya_?" Minseok mendongak dan mendadak kedua pipinya terasa panas, jangan lupakan rona merah yang juga menjalar disana. "L-Luhan?"

" _Annyeong_ ," sapa Luhan ramah lengkap senyumannya yang khas.

Senyuman yang saat ini benar-benar berhasil membuat kedua kaki Minseok terasa seperti _jelly_ dan mungkin Minseok sudah terduduk ditanah sejak tadi jika saja Luhan tidak mendekap tubuhnya seperti ini. Tak kuat menatap kedua mata rusa Luhan lebih lama, Minseok memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih menunduk atau bisa dibilang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Luhan.

Tapi ternyata tindakan Minseok untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya adalah keputusan yang sangat salah karena sekarang dirinya malah dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan—aroma yang juga Minseok cium saat tanpa sadar memeluk Luhan untuk berlindung dari ketiga anjing perliharaan Jongin tempo hari. Luhan sendiri malah menikmati tindakan Minseok yang seakan-akan tidak keberatan dirinya sentuh seperti ini.

"Kamu benar-benar nyaman dipeluk Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa aroma pada tubuh Minseok ternyata sangat manis.

Aroma _vanilli_.

Dan Luhan menemukan dirinya menyukai aroma itu yang terasa sangat cocok dengan Minseok.

"Ugh…" Minseok hanya bisa mengerang dan akhirnya membalas pelukan Luhan karena rasanya sekarang ia benar-benar meleleh seperti es yang berada di gurun.

Pelukan Luhan terlalu hangat.

Terlalu nyaman.

Terlalu mendebarkan.

Gawat, Minseok mulai merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengelitiknya dari dalam perutnya. Rasanya sangat geli tapi menyenangkan—sebenarnya perasaan apa itu?

Tiba-tiba Minseok merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dagunya hingga memaksa wajahnya untuk kembali mendongak dan tepat dihadapannya terdapat wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak lima sentimeter. Kedua mata rusa yang bersinar itu berhasil membuat Minseok seperti baru saja memasuki _blackhole_ untuk pertama kalinya. Minseok mulai berpikir mungkin inikah yang orang-orang rasakan saat dihipnotis?

Hanya saja, jika ia dihipnotis kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat seperti dirinya baru saja berlari dari Pulau Jeju ke Seoul?

Kenapa wajahnya terasa sangat panas?

Kenapa kedua kakinya seakan tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi?

Kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas?

Kenapa?

Ini adalah sensasi pertama yang pernah dirasakan Minseok.

Tangan Luhan sudah tidak berada didagu Minseok lagi, tapi berada dibelakang kepala Minseok sehingga rasanya Luhan semakin mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka.

Minseok sudah tidak kuat!

 _Oh god_ , berikanlah kekuatan pada laki-laki manis bernama Kim Minseok ini.

"Kamu… benar-benar sangat manis, _Baozi_." Lagi-lagi Luhan mengukir sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

Senyuman itu terlalu mematikan.

Senyuman itu beracun.

Senyuman itu sangat berbahaya untuk Minseok yang saat ini sudah menahan napas karena kegugupan yang sejak tadi melanda dirinya. Tapi kegugupan itu tiba-tiba sirna dan secara repleks Minseok memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Luhan, apakah tadi laki-laki itu baru saja kembali menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan ' _baozi'_? Baiklah, sebenarnya apa itu ' _baozi'_?

"Lu—"

Belum sempat Minseok mengajukan pertanyaan, sesuatu yang lembut mendadak menyentuh permukaan kulit pada pipi _chubby_ -nya. Minseok bingung, tidak percaya yang terjadi, dan yang baru saja yang terjadi itu tadi sangat sulit untuk disebut kenyataan. Tapi itu memang kenyataan bahwa Luhan baru saja menciumnya atau lebih tepatnya mencium pipinya!

Minseok membeku.

Ini benar-benar tidak baik bagi jantung dan sirkulasi darahnya.

Dirinya sudah berada diluar batas.

Dan, kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

 _Adieu_ *****.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

Tiga buah bubble tea dengan rasa yang berbeda itu jatuh tergeletak dengan seluruh isinya yang tumpah mengotori jalanan.

"MINSEOKKIE!"

"MINSEOK- _GEGE_!"

"MIN- _HYUNG_!"

Teriak Yifan, Shixun, dan Jongin secara bersamaan karena mereka telah menjadi saksi mata atas ciuman polos Luhan kepipi Minseok—dan juga jatuh pingsannya Minseok kedalam pelukan Luhan—langsung berlari mendekati mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **GLOSARIUM :**

 **Tsundere** (udah pada tahukan pengertiannya apaan) : sikap seseorang yang awalnya dingin dan bahkan kasar terhadap orang lain sebelum perlahan-lahan menunjukkan sisi hangatnya.

 **Adieu** (Bahasa Prancis) : Selamat tinggal

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Sepertinya fanfic ini akan semakin panjang. Maaf kan aku yang baru bisa _update_ sekarang karena _*sigh*_ aku benar-benar sangat sibuk bahkan waktu tidurku saja sampai terkikis dan itu membuat tubuhku terasa seperti mayat hidup.

Btw, siapa 'dia' yang disebut-sebut Yifan sama Luhan? xD

 **Special Thanks to :**

Fyuhana, nandaXLSK9094, sukha1312, fadhila628, elferani, Jirania, HamsterXiumin, invhayrani, arsanky1, dan shiningxiu.

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Tapi apa segitu dekatnya Seokki sama Kris sampe Seokki akrab gitu sama Kris?** Udah kejawab kan :) . **Lulu sama Kris kok bisa kenal juga?** Lagi-lagi udah kejawab di chapter ini kan xD . **Masih flat sih yaaa.** Banget malahan ^^ . **Apa nanti Luhan bakal cemburu? Apa klo Luhan cemburu dia bakal alay and drama king kaya biasanya?** Aku masih berusaha sekuat tenang untuk membuat Luhan jadi drama king di fanfic ini, doakan aku ya!

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Mind to review?** **Reviews are what keeping this story alive.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 **hunshine delight**


	9. Chapter 9 : Jatuh Cinta

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 9**

Minseok kembali menekuni kegiatannya—yang beberapa hari ini sempat ditinggalkannya—karena kejadian kemarin yang berhasil membuatnya kembali tidak percaya diri untuk menemui Luhan secara langsung. Minseok sebenarnya tidak ingat atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah pengelihatannya berubah menjadi gelap total kemarin, tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sungmin—yang sudah dilebih-lebihkan—telah membuatnya merasa sangat malu.

Dirinya jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika nanti bertemu dengan Luhan.

Jadi, disinilah Minseok sekarang. Tengah _nongkrong_ manis didekat jendela dengan teropong kecil didepan kedua matanya untuk mengamati apa yang tengah terjadi diluar sana. Terlihat Luhan tengah memotong rumput dihalaman yang memang sudah mulai terlihat tinggi. Baiklah, sekali lagi kita kembali melihat kegiatan mengintai Minseok terhadap tetangga tampan tapi cantik atau yang sudah dikenal sebagai Xi Luhan.

Minseok sebenarnya sedikit kecewa, ia lebih berharap Luhan akan kembali bermain bola. Ini sudah sekitar satu atau dua minggu Minseok tidak melihat tetangganya itu bermain bola, meski sebenarnya Minseok sendiri bisa bermain bola. Meski begitu, mengamati—alias mengintai—Luhan yang tengah memotong rumput sepertinya tidaklah buruk, buktinya mendadak rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Minseok begitu melihat adengan biasa yang entah mengapa berdampak luar biasa.

Adengan Luhan yang tengah mengelap keringat diwajahnya.

Masalahnya cara Luhan mengelap keringatlah sangat tidak biasa, biasanya orang akan menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengelap keringat. Tapi dikarenakan kaos yang digunakan Luhan tidak memiliki lengan, laki-laki bermata rusa itu mengunakan ujung baju bawahnya sehingga sesuatu yang ada dibalik baju itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Dengan cepat Minseok menutupi jendelanya dengan gorden, teropong kecilnya sudah terjatuh keatas pahanya, dan kedua tangannya segera memengang pipinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Minseok? Kenapa sedikit saja tindakan yang dilakukan Luhan selalu berhasil membuat Minseok berdebar-debar tidak karuan dengan pipi yang terasa panas?

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" lirih Minseok sambil menundukkan kepala lalu tiba-tiba gambaran Luhan tadi muncul dipikirannya hingga kedua pipinya kembali memerah. "Ke-Kenapa aku berpikir tadi itu… _s-se-sexy_?"

Ada yang salah.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada Minseok.

" _Ottoke_!?" racau Minseok yang frustasi, belum lagi tanpa diaba-aba gambaran tentang Luhan yang mencium pipinya kemarin muncul hingga membuat wajah Minseok berwarna merah menyala.

Lebih merah dari tomat.

Perlahan setelah merasa wajahnya sudah tidak sepanas tadi, Minseok membuka sedikit gorden putih tulangnya dan mengintip keluar. Tapi tidak ada disiapa-siapa disana dan rumput dihalaman keluarga Xi sudah terlihat kembali rapi seperti pertama kali mereka tempati. Minseok menghela napas panjang, separuh hatinya merasa bersyukur karena Luhan sudah kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan separuh hatinya yang lain merasa kecewa.

Baiklah, seseorang panggilkan dokter.

Memang ada salah dengan otak dan perasaan Minseok.

BRAK!

" _Baby_ Seokkie~!" seru Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah karena baru saja membanting pintu kamar Minseok yang tidak berdosa. "Aku membawakanmu bakpao!"

"Mmmh!" Minseok menoleh dan memberikan tatapan kesal pada Sungmin yang tengah menganggunya.

Sungmin terdiam.

Tidak, kakak laki-laki Minseok itu tidak terdiam karena tatapan kesal yang diberikan oleh sang adik karena tatapan itu bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak mempan. Malahan tatapan itu lebih terlihat seperti tatapan anak berumur lima tahun yang minta dibelikan permen dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Sungmin meletakkan sepiring bakpao yang dibawanya keatas meja kecil yang ada disana, lalu berjalan perlahan kearah Minseok yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Adik _oppa_ yang sangat manis!" Sungmin langsung melompat kearah Minseok untuk memeluknya.

"SUNGMIN- _HYUNG_!"

Seperti biasa, Minseok kembali menjadi pihak yang kalah jika melawan Sungmin.

.

.

.

" _Gege_ sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan menoleh setelah menutup lemari pakaiannya. "Sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

Sehun hanya diam dan kembali mengamati kakak laki-lakinya itu yang tengah sibuk sendiri didalam sana, sesekali Sehun menghela napas panjang yang berat. Ada sedikit perasaan berat hati yang menghampirinya. Luhan yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun langsung tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri adik tersayangnya itu meski sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi lain dari Sehun mengingat adiknya itu lebih sering menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Jangan bilang kamu akan kesepian," kata Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan gemas hingga mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari si empu pemilik rambut.

"Aku tidak akan kesepian!" seru Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan berhenti mengacak-acak rambut.

"Benarkah?" Luhan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ugh." Sehun mengigit bibirnya dan raut wajahnya terlihat ragu. "Aku tidak akan kesepian. Tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu, _ge_ …," jelasnya pelan.

"Hei-hei, karena ada Yifan disini kamu dengan mudahnya bilang tidak akan kesepian tanpaku," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan sangat merindukanmu!" seru Sehun kesal karena Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan terakhirnya tadi.

"Aku tahu itu." Luhan menyeringai lalu melangkah melewati Sehun dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Sehun segera berbalik lalu tersenyum tidak percaya dan menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh, rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak melihat seringai jahil dari kakaknya itu. Sadar bahwa Luhan sudah hampir selesai menuruni tangga, Sehun langsung segera melangkah kakinya untuk segera mengikuti kakaknya itu menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, terlihat _mama_ mereka yang tengah menyiapkan kudapan. Luhan mendudukan dirinya dikursi begitu juga dengan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya, sang _mama_ yang sedikit heran karena tidak adanya perdebatan antara kakak beradik itu hanya bisa tersenyum paham lalu menyajikan dua piring kudapan untuk mereka.

"Harusnya kalian lebih sering akur," kata _mama_ dan ikut mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang berada dihadapan Luhan dan Sehun yang disekat dengan meja.

"Kami memang akur," sahut Luhan yang mulai menikmati kudapannya. "Terima kasih makanannya."

"Rumah akan sepi tanpamu, Han." _Mama_ tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Luhan dengan mulut penuh. "Dasar, seperti anak-anak saja."

"Luhan- _gege_ memang anak-anak. Lihat saja badannya," sahut Sehun yang dengan tenang menikmati makannya.

" _Yaaa_! Aku lebih tua darimu, setidaknya hormatilah aku." Luhan tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Aku sudah sangat menghormatimu, Luhan- _gege_."

"Jangan berdebat. Baru saja dibilang akur kalian sudah kembali berdebat. Sebentar lagi kalian tidak punya teman berdebat, jadi akur-akur lah sebentar," pinta _mama_ yang hanya bisa maklum dengan sifat kedua putranya yang saat ini malah saling membuang muka.

"Aku bisa—"

" _Mama_ tidak akan memperbolehkanmu berdebat dengan nenek," sela _m_ _ama_ sambil memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Luhan.

"Sepertinya _gege_ yang tidak akan bisa berdebat dengan siapapun nanti," kata Sehun dengan aura kemenangan. "Aku setidaknya—"

" _Baba_ tidak akan memperbolehkanmu berdebat dengan _mama_ ," sela seseorang yang baru masuk ke dapur dan berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

" _Baba_!" Sehun memberikan tatapan ceria dan senyuman manis khas anak sekolah dasar.

"Senyuman manismu itu sudah tidak mempan Shixun," kata _baba_ sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sehun.

"Tumben sekali sudah pulang," kata Luhan yang masih fokus dengan kudapannya.

"Tentu. _Baba_ harus mengabiskan sisa hari ini bersama _the young man_ keluarga Xi yang paling disayang," goda _baba_ yang sadar betul bahwa perkataannya berdampak luar biasa bagi Luhan.

Buktinya Luhan langsung tersedak.

"Hmph!" Sehun berusahan keras menahan tawanya.

Luhan sangat tidak suka disebut dengan sebutan _young man_ yang berarti pria kecil adalah gelar khusus yang sudah disandangnya sejak remaja. Sekarang ini Luhan sudah mulai dewasa dan harusnya ia sudah diakui sebagai seorang pria di keluarganya bukan pria kecil lagi, _ania_? Tapi baik _mama_ maupun _baba_ nya terus saja menyebutnya begitu. Sehun sendiri juga memiliki gelar khusus hanya saja adik kecilnya itu tidak keberatan dan malahan terlihat menikmati gelarnya, sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati gelarnya.

Entah mengapa.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan sebutan _young man_ lagi, _baba_!" seru Luhan yang benar-benar tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Shixun saja menikmati sebutannya, _right my little boy_?" _Mama_ tersenyum penuh arti pada Sehun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

 _Little boy_ yang berarti anak kecil adalah sebutan khusus untuk Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari gelar-gelar khusus yang diberikan _mama_ dan _baba_ nya itu?

" _Mama_!" Luhan memberikan tatapan putus asa pada _mama_ nya.

"Hanya bercanda Luhan, lagian ini adalah hari terakhirmu dipanggil seperti itu," jelas _baba_ sambil menepuk pelan bahu Luhan. "Begitu kamu kembali ada kemungkinan sebutanmu akan berbeda."

"Itu benar." _M_ _ama_ membenarkan perkataan _baba_.

"Mungkin julukan _gege_ selanjutnya adalah _the heir_?" tebak Sehun yang sengaja mengambil judul salah satu Drama Korea yang terkenal dan tebakannya itu berhasil mengundang tawa.

Akhirnya terjadi banyak sekali percakapan di dapur rumah keluarga Xi yang penuh dengan canda tawa dan lagi tidak adanya berdebatan Luhan dan Sehun, yang ada hanyalah sebuah percakapan keluarga yang santai dan menyenangkan. Sangat jarang bagi keluarga Xi berbincang seperti ini karena kesibukan perkerjaan sang _baba_ yang baru-baru saja memasuki dunia bisnis di Korea. Luhan sangat bersyukur karena hari ini _baba_ nya pulang lebih awal, bahkan sangat awal sehingga mereka bisa bercakap-cakap meski tidak terlalu lama.

Setidaknya ada sebuah kenangan yang bisa diingat sebelum Luhan kembali nanti.

.

.

.

Cinta.

Apa itu cinta?

Minseok sakit.

Lebih tepatnya Minseok sudah gila karena ia menemukan dirinya sendiri baru saja men _search_ tentang kenapa dirinya bisa gugup mendadak, wajahnya juga terasa panas dan mengeluarkan rona merah, jantungnya berdebar-debar, dan tubuhnya terasa ingin melayang jika berada didekat Luhan. _Guess what_? Jawaban yang didapat Minseok adalah dirinya—Kim Minseok, 18 tahun—tengah jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta kepala Xi Luhan, tetangganya.

Sungmin akan menertawakan Minseok jika mengetahui hal ini, iya kan?

Minseok mengerang seperti kucing lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal, mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja ada dipikirannya begitu juga tentang perasaannya pada Luhan. Lagian bagaimana bisa Minseok jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Bukankah selama ini dirinya terus menyakinkan bahwa perasaan itu hanya perasaan sebatas mengagumi karena Luhan sangat sempurna dimata Minseok.

Baiklah, dimana kata yang dimaksud Minseok sebagai 'mengagumi' tadi?

Lalu kata 'sempurna' tadi itukan kata yang sering digunakan orang-orang saat tengah jatuh cinta, bukan?

BRAK!

Tanpa sadar Minseok melempar bantalnya kesembarang arah dan tubuhnya pun sudah terduduk diatas kasur dengan wajah yang memerah entah mengapa. Lalu tak lama ia kembali mengerang.

"Kami sama-sama laki-laki!" pekik Minseok frustasi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hey, Kim Minseok. Bukannya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sama-sama laki-laki?

"Apanya yang sama-sama laki-laki?" tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diambang pintu sambil memakan es krim.

" _H_ - _hyung_ …,"

"Kenapa kamu terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?" kedua mata Sungmin mengerling nakal dengan senyuman menyebalkan diwajahnya. "Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa," jawab Minseok dengan sangat cepat hingga semakin membuat Sungmin curiga.

"Minseokkie, berbohong itu sangat tidak baik."

"A-Aku tidak berbohong." Minseok itu anak baik-baik dan karena itulah ia adalah seorang pembohong yang sangat buruk.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang ada didepan meja belajar Minseok dan menatap adiknya itu dengan misterius. " _By the way_ tentang 'sama-sama laki-laki' yang kamu katakan tadi. Sepertinya kamu sudah menyadarinya, ya?"

"A-Apanya?"

"Kamu tidak tertarik dengan Lu Han, kamu jatuh cinta padanya," kata Sungmin dengan intonasi pelan serta nada suara yang benar-benar sangat menganggu tapi anehnya Minseok tidak mengubris hal itu dan malah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut.

"I-Itu memang benar," cicit Minseok dibalik selimutnya langsung mendapatkan ekspersi syok dari Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak percaya.

Ayolah, tadi Sungmin hanya ingin mengoda adiknya yang manis itu.

Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?!

Dan, apa tadi?

Minseok baru saja mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan?!

" _MWORAGOOOO_!?"

.

.

.

Minseok benar-benar lelah pagi ini apalagi semalam dirinya dipaksa bergadang oleh Sungmin dengan kejamnya karena tidak percaya dengan pengakuannya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada tetangga disebelah rumah alias Luhan. Sebenarnya Minseok benar-benar heran, kenapa Sungmin harus sekaget itu. Apakah dikarenakan Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama laki-laki? Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat Sungmin sendiri memiliki hubungan dengan seorang lelaki, benarkan?

Dengan tenaga yang ada Minseok membuka tong sampah yang ada didepan rumahnya dan memasukan plastik hitam besar yang dibawanya kedalam tong. Kedua matanya baru bisa terbuka separuh meski sekarang matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang, barulah kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar begitu Minseok melihat sosok yang sangat familiar keluar dari rumah yang ada disamping rumahnya.

 _Oh my godness_ , itu Luhan!

Tapi Luhan tidak sendiri dibelakangnya terlihat Sehun, seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya—yang Minseok kenal sebagai ibu dan ayah dari kedua putra keluarga Xi—mengekorinya. Apakah mereka memiliki rencana keluarga untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Minseok masih terdiam, tatapan matanya berubah heran saat menyadari baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama membawa sebuah koper yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

Apakah keluarga Xi ingin berlibur kesuatu tempat? Tapi bukankah liburan musim dingin sebentar lagi selesai, bahkan seingat Minseok, dua hari lagi dirinya akan kembali bersekolah.

"Ah, _Annyeong haseyo_ , Minseok-hyung!" sapa Sehun dengan ceria yang menyadari keberadaan Minseok saat ia tengah memasukan koper yang dibawanya kedalam mobil.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ ," balas Minseok sambil membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tua Sehun yang juga memberikan salam padanya. "Um, apa kalian sekeluarga memiliki acara untuk pergi bersama?" tanyanya.

" _Aniyo_. Luhan- _gege_ hari ini kembali ke Cina," jawab Sehun.

DEG.

Apa?

Minseok membeku.

Luhan kembali ke Cina? Untuk apa?

Hey, Sehun. Candaanmu kali ini tidak lucu, tahu!

"Kami akan pergi mengantarkannya ke bandara," sambung Sehun yang masih tidak paham dengan ekspresi terkejut Minseok.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Umm, aku bingung apa isi note kali ini. Intinya aku ingin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan _update_ nya fanfic ini dan kekurangan yang mungkin ada pada chapter 9 ini. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! _Love you all_!

 **Special Thanks to :**

 _Jiji Park, kuroshinjubaozi, HamsterXiumin, Lu HanMin, elferani, riuxichi, elfishminxiu, jiraniatriana, saya sayya, and angstlumin._

Thanks banget buat _elferani_ yang review sampai dua kali cuma untuk ngingeti aku buat update ;)

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Ada apa antara Jongin sama Sehun?** Ada cinta dan benci *eh*. **Kalau Sehun masih dekat sama Kris, berarti dia gak tahu tentang kasus 'dia'?** Bisa jadi. **Buat Minseok, apa dia bakal sadar kalo sebenarnya dia suka sama Lu Han?** Udah kejawab di chapter ini. **Ini Kaihun, ya?** Iya. **Kapan Lu Han and Minseok jadian?** Mereka udah jadian kok cuma lagi LDR #laincerita #jiwashipperbangkit. **Yifan dari awal udah kalah sama Luhan sebenarnya,  
** kalo ini _twit_ udah aku RT! xD

 **.**

 ** _Thanks for reading.  
Mind to review? Reviews are what keeping this story alive._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 **hunshine delight**


	10. Chapter 10 : Rasa Cappuccino

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video_**

* * *

 ** _You Stole My Heart_**

 **Chapter 10**

Minseok masih terdiam membeku, kata-kata Sehun terus-menerus berputar-putar didalam kepalanya. Jadi maksudnya, Luhan hanya akan berada di Korea saat-saat libur panjang atau libur tertentu saja. Jadi maksudnya Sehun, Minseok baru bisa bertemu dengan Luhan saat liburan kelulusannya nanti? Atau mungkin liburan lainnya yang lumayan panjang. Minseok masih tidak mengerti. Intinya, Luhan sebenarnya tidak bersekolah di Korea dan akan kembali ke Cina untuk melanjutkan sekolah? Jadi harus balik ke Cina dan meninggalkan Minseok di Korea sendirian.

Itu berarti, Minseok…

Tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

Tidak bisa mengintai semua kegiatan Luhan.

Tidak bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang merdu.

Tidak bisa melihat senyuman indah Luhan.

Tidak bisa _skinship_ dengan Luhan.

Oke, pikiran terakhir tadi tolong dilupakan.

Luhan yang baru saja memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobil langsung berbalik, alisnya terangkat saat menyadari bahwa Minseok malah diam membatu ditempat. Ia menatap jam tangannya, masih ada waktu sebelum pesawatnya _take-off_.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah mengenggam tangan Minseok dan membawa laki-laki manis itu pergi menjauh.

"Eh? Luhan- _ge_ , bagaimana dengan pesawatmu? Kamu bisa ketinggalan!" teriak Sehun saat Luhan dan Minseok sudah beberapa meter didepan.

Tentu saja teriakan Sehun tadi tidak digubris oleh Luhan yang terlalu fokus menghadap kedepan, bahkan langkah kaki Minseok saja hampir terseret-seret karena kesulitan menyamai langkah kaki Luhan meski panjang kaki mereka tidak jauh berbeda tapi fakta bahwa Luhan memang lebih tinggi darinya sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya kan? Jika ditarik Luhan saja sudak terseret-seret, bagaimana jika Sehun nanti menarik Minseok?

Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan dan Minseok sudah berada di taman kecil yang mereka kunjungi saat jalan-jalan pagi tempo hari. Luhan mendudukan Minseok pada ayunan yang sama dan Luhan duduk pada ayunan yang ada disampingnya. Minseok memberikan tatapan heran pada Luhan tapi laki-laki itu malah asik mendongak dan menatap langit, mau tak mau Minseok ikut-ikutan mendongak dan menatap langit yang mulai cerah.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin bertanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat itu dan memilih untuk Luhan lah yang lebih dulu bicara. Lagian, Luhan yang menariknya lalu membawanya kemari dan lagi tadi ia juga yang bilang ingin bicara dengannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Cina," kata Luhan pada akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Eum," guman Minseok mengiyakan, ia sudah tidak menatap langit. Ia menatap tanah dibawahnya dan mengayunkan ayunannya perlahan.

"Mungkin baru akan kembali saat liburan kelulusan nanti," kata Luhan lagi.

"Eum." Minseok menguman lagi.

"Kamu marah?"

Minseok langsung menoleh, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos. Atas dasar apa dirinya marah dengan Luhan? "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kaget," katanya.

" _Arraseo_."

"Bagaimana pesawatmu? Sehunnie tadi merisaukan hal itu." Minseok kembali menatap kearah tanah.

"Masih ada banyak waktu," kata Luhan dengan tenang. "aku sedang ingin bicara denganmu sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Begitukah?"

" _Ne_. Lusa, kegiatan sekolah sudah dimulai. Kamu sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu, Minseok- _ah_?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan jahil.

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku bukan murid yang malas," jawab Minseok dengan bangga.

"Baguslah. Jadi kamu bisa bersantai dihari terakhir liburan besok." Luhan tersenyum, ah, itu dia. Senyuman yang tidak akan dilihat Minseok hingga liburan kelulusannya tahun depan.

"Kenapa kamu kembali ke Cina?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Um? Kenapa?" ulang Luhan lalu mengayunkan ayunannya. "Karena aku anak kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, Minseok- _ah_. Akan sedikit sulit jika aku pindah, belum lagi biayanya. Aku tidak seperti Sehunnie yang baru saja masuk ke kelas satu sekolah menengah atas."

"Ah, iya. Benar juga, aku tidak kepikiran," kata Minseok dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Minseok- _ah_."

"Merindukanku?" Minseok menoleh dan menatap Luhan, seakan-akan tengah meminta penjelasan.

"Iya. Merindukanmu, semua tentangmu. Di Cina nanti, aku akan masuk asrama dan disana tidak akan ada laki-laki manis yang semanis dirimu." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Berhenti menyebutku manis," kata Minseok lalu membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Apalagi yang memiliki mata besar yang unik seperti mata seekor kucing," sambung Luhan yang terus mengoda Minseok.

"Kamu juga memiliki mata yang indah seperti seekor rusa," sahut Minseok sambil menoleh tiba-tiba dan dihadapannya terlihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. "Akh! _M-Mian_!" katanya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak salah apa-apa Minseok- _ah_ , kenapa harus minta maaf?" Luhan menatap Minseok lembut tanpa lupa tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena sudah menyebut kedua mataku indah."

"Eum." Minseok hanya mengiyakan.

"Jadi kamu akan merindukan kedua mata rusa ku ini, hm?" kata Luhan yang menatap Minseok dalam jarak dekat agar kedua mata mereka bisa bertemu dan kembali mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing.

"Mungkin," jawab Minseok yang lagi-lagi merona.

"Ah, aku juga akan merindukan kedua pipi _chubby_ ini!" Luhan mencubit kedua pipi chubby Minseok sekilas, agar si pemilik pipi tidak kesakitan.

Minseok hanya bisa terdiam, ia bingung—bingung dengan respon apa yang harus ia berikan tepatnya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumannya setiap kali berada didekat Minseok, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum saat melihat Minseok yang terdiam. Tangannya terangkat dengan jari-jarinya yang merapikan perlahan rambut Minseok yang bisa bilang cukup berantakan— _bedhair_. Sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh rambutnya, Minseok menoleh menatap Luhan yang terlihat fokus dengan jari-jari tangannya yang bergerak diantara rambutnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Lu?" tanya Minseok lalu menjauhkan tangan Luhan dan rambutnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan dengan tenang. "tapi jika aku membiarkan _bedhair_ -mu. Aku bisa-bisa diabetes karena itu membuatnya menjadi lebih manis," sambungnya kalem.

Minseok merona. "Apaan sih!" lalu membuang muka, meski begitu Luhan tetap bisa melihat rona merah itu karena sudah menjalar ke telinganya.

Benar-benar manis sekali.

"Minseok- _ah_ ," panggil Luhan karena setelah beberapa saat Minseok tetap membuang muka.

" _Ne_?" Minseok masih enggan untuk menoleh.

"Kemarikan, _handphone_ mu," pinta Luhan.

"Untuk?"

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya, "Jangan-jangan kamu tidak membawanya, ya?"

"Aku bawa kok! Hanya saja ada perlu apa kamu dengan _handphone_ ku?" tanya Minseok tanpa menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum, laki-laki manis disampingnya ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas. "Aku ingin meminta informasi darinya."

"Kamu bisa mencari informasi itu lewat _handphone_ mu sendiri," sahut Minseok.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum. Kamu hanya harus _browsing_ , kan?"

Ah, polos sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menemukan informasi itu melalui internet, Minseok- _ah_ ," kata Luhan dengan sabar.

"Memangnya informasi apa? Bukankah internet itu pintu dari semua informasi?"

"Lalu apakah masuk akal jika aku mencari semua informasi yang berhubungan dengan hal pribadi seorang Kim Minseok di internet?" kata Luhan sambil menyeringai lebar.

Benar saja, Minseok langsung menoleh kearahnya. " _Mwo_? Apa katamu tadi, Lu?"

"Hal pribadi seorang Kim Minseok." Luhan mengulang perkataannya. "Aku tidak mungkin menulis itu dikolom _searching_ kan?"

Minseok menunduk lalu berkata dengan nada pelan seperti berbisik, "Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti?"— _berhenti membuat jantungku terus-menerus berdetak dengan kencang_.

"Berhenti? Berhenti dari apa?"

" _Aniyo_ , lupakan." Minseok menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mendongak. "Jadi apa maksudmu dengan hal pribadi seorang Kim Minseok?"

"Cukup pinjamkan _handphone_ mu padaku," kata Luhan dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

" _Arraseo_." Minseok mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari saku jaket dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan langsung menguasi _handphone_ itu, bahkan Minseok sampai tidak bisa melihat hal apa saja yang telah Luhan lalukan dengan _handphone_ nya padahal mereka hanya bersebelahan. Menyerah, Minseok memilih untuk tidak penasaran dan berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya serta menghilangkan sisa-sisa rona merah diwajahnya sambil berayun diayunan. Setidaknya sedikit angin yang terasa akibat tindakan kecilnya itu cukup membuatnya lebih tenang.

" _Done_ ," kata Luhan yang berhasil membuat Minseok berhenti berayun. " _Gumawo_ ," sambungnya lalu tersenyum sambil mengembalikan _handphone_ Minseok.

"Jadi apa yang ka—"

 _Saebyeogeun ajik pureureun deuthae, byeoldeureon georeoon gil wireul bichwo  
nae dubal dahassdeon, ttangeun dandanhaejigo  
baljaguk nama, iyagireul jeonhagessji_

Ada sebuah panggilan masuk di _handphone_ Minsok yang ditandai dengan nada dering yang merupakan potongan dari lagu berjudul _Rise As One_ oleh Changmin TVXQ yang diam-diam ia idolakan, tak lama panggilan itu berakhir dan menunjukkan nomor tidak dikenal pada layar _handphone_ nya. Minseok heran, siapa gerangan orang yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini? Belum lagi, panggilan itu langsung dimatikan sebelum ia angkat.

"Kamu harus menyimpan nomor itu," kata Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Minseok semakin heran. "lalu menamai kontaknya dengan nama ' _namja_ tampan yang memiliki mata yang indah seperti seekor rusa'."

"Eh?" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tampang bingung dan kedua matanya yang berkedip beberapa kali karena tidak percaya. "Ini…"

Luhan tersenyum. "Nomorku? Tentu saja. Jangan lupa untuk menyimpannya," katanya.

"Ah…, _ne_ …," Minseok salah tingkah lalu memilih fokus pada _handphone_ nya.

Selama Minseok fokus dengan _handphone_ nya, Luhan memilih diam dan menikmati keindahan yang ada dihadapannya—wajah Minseok.

"Luhan…," panggil Minseok pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa ada banyak fotomu di galeriku?" tanya Minseok malu-malu sambil menunduk.

"Aku sengaja mengirimnya tadi, mungkin saja kamu akan merindukanku," kata Luhan asal lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya. "Aku juga sudah memasukan alamat _e-mail_ ku disana."

"Tapi, ini—"

"Minseok- _ah_ ," tiba-tiba Luhan memegang dagu Minseok agar laki-laki manis itu mendongak keatas.

Cekrek.

Satu foto _selca_ berhasil tertangkap pada kamera yang ada di _handphone_ milik Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Minseok yang kaget, apalagi wajahnya di foto tadi benar-benar aneh—menurutnya.

"Mengambil kenang-kenangan." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, harusnya kamu bilang saja padaku. Wajahku terlihat aneh difoto itu," jelas Minseok yang masih tidak terima.

"Benarkah?" Luhan membuka foto tadi. " _Ani_. Wajahmu tetap terlihat manis, Minseok- _ah_."

"Berhentilah menyebutku manis!" pekik Minseok kesal.

"Masalahnya kamu memang manis, Minseok- _ah_."

"Aku ini laki-laki."

"Lalu? Apakah tidak boleh seorang laki-laki terlihat manis?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang polos.

"Itu…,"

"Sah-sah saja hukumnya jika laki-laki terlihat dan disebut manis," kata Luhan dengan senyuman kemenangan diwajahnya. "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah memberikanku foto kenang-kenangan yang bagus."

"Hm…? Tidak masalah." Minseok mengalah, dirinya tidak akan bisa menang melawan Luhan. Ia saja masih sering berdebar-debar tidak karuan jika berada didekatnya.

"Ayo kembali, aku yakin Sehunnie sudah mulai panik mencariku," ajak Luhan yang bangkit berdiri duluan lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok.

Minseok menatap uluran tangan itu dan mata Luhan secara bergantian lalu dengan gugup menyambutnya, benar saja setelah itu Luhan langsung mengenggam erat tangannya selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Minseok tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tindakan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang lebih merah dari rona-rona yang tadi sudah muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu mereka," kata Yifan sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Minseok yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. "bergandengan seperti itu? Yang benar saja, Luhan," bisiknya pelan.

"Huh? Kamu bilang apa, _ge_?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Yifan ramah.

Sehun menatap Yifan sekilas sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memberikan tatapan kesal luar biasa pada Luhan yang sudah berada dihadapannya. "Benar-benar! _Gege_ ingin ketinggalan pesawat, eoh?!" omelnya.

"Aku tidak akan ketinggalan, tenanglah," kata Luhan santai tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Minseok.

"Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dengan penculikan _dongsaeng_ ku tadi, hah?" kali ini Sungmin yang mengomel.

"Aku tidak menculiknya, _hyung_ ," kata Luhan.

"Ya-ya, aku tahu itu. Jadi tolong lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari _Baby_ Seokkie," pinta Sungmin yang menatap tajam Luhan.

" _Okay_. _Sorry_ , _hyung_."

" _Jinjjayo_." Sungmin langsung menarik Minseok yang sedari tadi menunduk—menyembunyikan rona merah—kesampingnya. "Lebih baik kamu cepat pulang ke Cina, sana."

Luhan menatap Sungmin heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin bersikap dingin padanya? Apakah ia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada Sungmin? Rasanya tidak.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sungmin- _hyung_ bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain," sahut Jongin yang ternyata sejak tadi juga berada disana dengan Monggu digendongannya.

"Diamlah, Jongin." Sungmin memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Jongin yang hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Yo, Jongin," sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum hanya saja dimata Jongin itu bukanlah senyuman, itu adalah seringai lebar yang mengerikan.

" _Annyeong_ Luhan- _hyung_ ," balas Jongin kaku. Kenapa ia harus terhimpit diantara Sungmin dan Luhan? Ini jadi benar-benar canggung.

"Luhan, kalau kamu sudah selesai berpamitan, langsung masuk ke mobil, ya," kata _mama_ yang hendak memasuki mobil begitu juga Sehun.

Luhan menatap Minseok, Sungmin, Yifan, dan Jongin secara bergantian. Ia memang sudah berpamitan secara langsung dengan Minseok, tapi bagaimana yang lainnya?

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, semuanya. Tahun depan, aku janji akan kembali," pamit Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu niat.

"Jadi ini kekalahanmu, eoh?" sindir Yifan yang mengundang tatapan heran dari semuanya—kecuali Minseok yang sibuk sendiri.

"Dalam mimpimu, Wu Yifan. Kita lihat saja nanti." Luhan menyeringai.

"Terserah." Yifan balas menyeringai.

" _Yaaa_! Sebenarnya kalian ini bicara apa?" tegur Sungmin.

"Aku pergi!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Minseok sudah tidak menunduk, diwajahnya pun sudah tidak terdapat rona merah—ia jadi terlihat seperti bakpao seputih salju seperti biasanya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus pada kaca mobil Luhan, lalu ia menghela napas pelan. Setidaknya, Luhan hanya pergi satu tahun. Ada kemungkinan nanti mereka akan berada di universitas yang sama untuk beberapa tahun kedepan dan itu sudah cukup untuk membayar kepergian Luhan selama satu tahun nanti.

Ya ampun, Minseok sudah berpikiran seakan-akan dirinya adalah kekasih Luhan saja.

Saat mobil keluarga Xi akan berangkat, tiba-tiba pintu penumpang—tempat Luhan duduk—terbuka dan dengan cepat langsung menarik Minseok masuk kedalamnya. Sehun yang menyadari tindakan sang kakak hanya bisa terheran-heran begitu juga dengan _baba_ dan _mama_ mereka. Belum lagi Minseok yang kagetnya bukan main karean Luhan menariknya begitu saja, bagaimana jika saat Luhan menariknya mobil itu sudah berjalan? Minseok tentu saja akan terluka!

" _Yaaa_! Xi Luhan!" Yifan mengetok kaca mobil, sedangkan Sungmin dan Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Luhan santai begitu kaca mobil itu terbuka.

Minseok memilih diam karena ia masih kaget begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah?! Menarik, Minseokkie seperti itu!"

"Aku ingin dia mengantarkan kepergianku di bandara," jelas Luhan singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus ikut!"

"Kamu tidak lihat, mobil ini sudah penuh, eoh?" kata Luhan lalu menyeringai lebar pada Yifan. Setelah itu ia menutup kaca mobilnya dan meminta _baba_ nya untuk segera berangkat.

Yifan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mobil keluarga Xi sudah semakin menjauh, Sungmin dan Jongin pun baru tersadar setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sungmin yang sadar bahwa adiknya lagi-lagi diculik rusa jadi-jadian hanya bisa pasrah, setidaknya Minseok dan Luhan tidak berduaan sendirian didalam mobil itu. Sungmin menempuk bahu Yifan dan Jongin sebagai tanda bahwa ia pamit untuk pulang ke rumah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan hatinya padahal ini masih pagi.

"Sudahlah, Yifan- _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak perlu iri begitu pada Minseok- _hyung_ ," kata Jongin dengan tampang polos.

"Siapa juga yang iri pada Minseokkie! Aku kesal bukan karena itu!" seru Yifan yang mengeluarkan aura gelap lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri.

"Ah…," Jongin terdiam. Kenapa hari ini dia serba salah begini, sih?

Guk!

Monggu mengonggong, mencoba menghibur hati 'ayah'nya itu.

" _Gumawo_ , Monggu- _ya_. Ayo kita pulang dan aku akan memberikanmu makanan special," kata Jongin pada Monggu dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

 _Poor_ Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok lelah.

Lagian siapa sih yang enggak lelah—dalam sehari meskipun belum genap sehari alias baru beberapa jam padahal belum genap sejam juga sih—kalau terus-menerus jantungnya dibuat berdebar-debar tak menentu. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari orang yang sudah membuatnya jantungnya terus-menerus berdebar tapi orang yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar itu yang seakan-akan tidak ingin ia pergi kemana pun.

Benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

Minseok menarik napas panjang sambil menyentuh dadanya—tepatnya di tempat jantungnya berada—lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia menatap kesekeliling, sekarang ini dirinya berada di bandara. Terima kasih pada orang yang sudah membuatnya jantungnya terus-menerus berdebar alias Luhan yang sudah repot-repot membawanya kemari. Minseok melirik Luhan yang berdiri disamping kirinya, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dirinya semakin sulit melepas Luhan buat pulang ke Cina.

" _Ottoke_ …," bisik Minseok tanpa bisa didengar Luhan.

"Ini untuk Minseok- _hyung_." Sehun memberikan segelas _bubble tea_ rasa capuccino yang baru saja dibelinya, ia sendiri tengah meminum _bubble tea_ rasa coklat.

"Eh? _Gumawo_ , Sehunnie," kata Minseok sambil tersenyum ramah dan menerima _bubble tea_ itu.

"Kamu tidak membelikanku?" tanya Luhan yang sadar bahwa Sehun hanya membeli dua buah _bubble tea_.

" _Gege_ tidak lihat kalau tanganku hanya dua? Bagaimana bisa aku membawanya?" kata Sehun yang sebenarnya hanya alasan belaka.

Luhan memberikan tatapan malas pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar. "Dasar."

"Luhan, bukankah itu pesawatmu?" tanya _mama_ begitu mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan.

"Iya." Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat, iya kan, Sehunnie?"

"... Iya," kata Sehun pelan tanpa menatap sang kakak, Luhan terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _baba_ , _mama_ , Sehunnie," pamit Luhan sambil memeluk _mama_ nya lalu ia menatap Minseok yang lagi-lagi menunduk tapi kali ini sambil meminum _bubble tea_. "Minseok- _ah_ , aku pergi."

Minseok terdiam, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu apalagi begitu ia sadar bahwa Luhan sudah tidak berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Luhan!" nasehat _mama_ saat Luhan sudah hampir memasuki ruang _check-in._

" _Arraseo_!" Luhan bebalik lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, ia tertawa sekilas saat melihat kelakuan Sehun yang seakan-akan tidak rela dan tidak ingin ia pergi.

Tatapannya bergeser pada seseorang yang ada disamping Sehun alias Minseok yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Luhan menyeringai tipis lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang _check-in_ , sekitar beberapa langkah lagi ia sudah harus memperlihatkan tiket pesawatnya pada petugas bandara. Tapi tanpa diduga ia tiba-tiba kembali berbalik dan melangkah secepatnya yang dibisanya kearah Minseok yang tengah memberikannya tatapan heran.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Minseok.

Kedua tangan Luhan terulur dan menyentuh kedua pipi Minseok, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pada Minseok yang heran hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu tanpa ada setitik jarak yang menghalangi dan Minseok hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, bahkan Sehun yang ada disamping Minseok pun sadar bahwa yang baru saja terjadi itu tidak seperti kenyataan, itu seperti khayalan singkat. Sehun menoleh kesamping kanannya, sepertinya _mama_ dan _baba_ nya sudah kembali ke mobil atau kesuatu tempat karena mengira Luhan sudah masuk ke ruang _check-in_.

"Rasa cappuccino, eoh?" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Minseok, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa yang terukir diwajah laki-laki manis dihadapannya itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, seakan-akan menyuruh adiknya itu untuk diam selamanya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sesudah itu Luhan langsung kembali berlari dengan santai menuju ruangan _check-in_ bahkan dengan tenang menunjukkan tiket pesawatnya pada petugas yang berjaga seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mengelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Minseok yang wajahnya tengah merona. Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan Minseok terangkat dan jari-jari tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri—masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ternyata Luhan- _gege_ benar-benar mencium Minseok- _hyung_ ," bisik Sehun pada angin yang saat ini menjadi satu-satunya tempatnya berbagi rahasia. "Ayo pulang, Minseok- _hyung_. _Baba_ dan _mama_ pasti sudah menunggu," ajaknya dan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok.

Mungkin sekarang Sehun akan giat belajar menjadi _good-little-brother-in-law_ untuk Minseok.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue?**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Cieee…, akhirnya Luhan dan Minseok berhasil—ehem-ehem.

 _Btw_ , A/N kali ini khusus aku yang minta maaf habis-habisan kekalian semua. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kekalian semua karena baru bisa _update_ , makasih banget buat semua _readers_ yang terus-menerus menagihku buat _update_ lewat _review-review_ difanfic ku yang lain. Kalian memang _jjang_! Chapter 10 ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang dari semua chapter di YSMH, sengaja aku buat panjang untuk kalian. _Just for you, my beloved readers_. Jika kalian menemukan ada yang aneh dengan gaya bahasa dan tulisanku, tolong dimaklumi. Aku akhir-akhir ini selalu ingin menulis fanfic dengan bahasa non-baku pake banget karena terlalu banyak membaca _fakechat_ EXO xD. Mohon dimaafkan.

Akhir kata, aku ingin mengucapkan, mohon maaf lahir & batin dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya.

 **Special Thanks to :**

 _xiurichi, elferani, Jikyungieee Wu, Guest, saya sayya, xhksxyz, Lu HanMin, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, HamsterXiumin, nickie, and XH90_

 **Frequently Asked Question :**

 **Penasaran banget dengan 'dia' itu siapa sih?** Penasaran ya? Sama, aku juga xD /plakk/. **Luhan mau ngapain ke Cina?** Udah ke jawabkan. Luhan cuma pengen nyelesaikan sekolahnya. **Nanti bakal ada cerita si Luhan ke rumah sakit jenguk si 'dia'?** Kita lihat saja nanti ^^. **Luhan-Minseok udah jadian?** Di fanfic ini mereka belum jadian, tapi di _real life_ entahlah karena hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu /apaan coba? xD/. **Nanti klo "dia" sembuh, gak akan jadi orang kesekian diantara Luhan-Minseok kan?** Kita lihat saja nanti ^^ (2). **Chapter berikutnya (Chapter 10) bakal ada moment KrisMin kah?** Sayangnya enggak ada, maafkan aku. **Apa Minseok akan baik-baik saja?** Menurut kalian setelah baca chapter ini Minseokkie bakal baik-baik aja enggak? :)

 **.**

 ** _Thanks for reading.  
Mind to review? Reviews are what keeping this story alive._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 **hunshine delight**


	11. Chapter 11 : Akhirnya

_**standard disclaimer applied**_

 _ **inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN – Different Music Video**_

* * *

 _ **Hunshine Delight**_

 _ **present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You Stole My Heart**_

 **Chapter 11 (Last Chapter!)**

" _Morning_ ," sapa Yifan saat ia keluar rumah dan mendapati Minseok dengan sehelai roti mengantung dimulutnya.

Minseok menoleh, lalu menjauhkan roti itu dari mulutnya. " _Annyeong_!" sapanya singkat.

" _Badmood_ , huh?" tebak Yifan sebelum mereka mulai berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"Sungmin- _hyung_ menghancurkan _mood_ ku pagi ini," jelas Minseok sebelum mengigit rotinya kasar dengan sedikit unsure sadis didalamnya.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku." Yifan tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Minseok pelan, laki-laki manis disampingnya ini jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis hanya dengan memakan roti itu.

"Dimana Sehunie dan Jongin-ah?" tanya Minseok sambil menoleh kebelakang, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Mereka ada tugas pagi jadi pergi lebih dulu," jawab Yifan. "ayo berangkat."

"Um!" guman Minseok karena mulutnya penuh dengar potongan roti yang tengah ia kunyah.

Seperti biasanya, Minseok berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Yifan meski kadang mereka juga berangkat bersama dengan Sehun dan Jongin jika tidak memiliki jadwal pagi. Minseok lebih dulu menaiki bus dan Yifan menyusul dibelakangnya, mereka memilih untuk duduk pada kursi paling pojok dibelakang—tempat favorit Minseok. Roti yang menjadi sarapan Minseok sudah habis dan sekarang ia malah sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya, tepatnya pada sebuah obrolan yang tertera dilayar _handphone_ nya.

Yifan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas pendek dan menatap kearah lain sebelum ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya juga yang sudah terpasang _headset_ lalu memutar sebuah lagu dan salah satu kepala _headset_ nya pada telingannya sedangkan kepala headset lainnya ia pasangkan pada telinga Minseok yang masih fokus dengan _handphone_ nya sendiri. Minseok tidak perlu merasa kaget ataupun terganggu, semua ini seperti biasanya dan dirinya memang sudah—sangat—terbiasa.

Tidak ada obrolan yang terdengar, hanya ada keheningan yang ditemani oleh alunan music yang terdengar melalui headset yang ada salah satu telinga masing-masing. Begitu bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti ditempat tujuan, Minseok langsung memasukan kembali _handphone_ nya kedalam saku mantelnya dan melepaskan _headset_ Yifan yang ada ditelingannya. Yifan pun langsung kembali memasukan _handphone_ berserta headsetnya kedalam tas dan keluar dari bis dengan Minseok yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Ah!" Minseok tiba-tiba berseru saat hendak melewati gerbang sekolah.

" _Wae_?"

"Kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Lee- _saem_?" Minseok menatap Yifan dengan tatapan panik. "Aku lupa mengerjakannya."

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Kamu tidak lupa mengerjakannya. Kamu malas mengerjakannya, Minseokkie," sahutnya.

" _Yaaa_! Itu bukan salahku jika aku membenci Bahasa Inggris!" seru Minseok yang tidak terima disebut malas oleh Yifan. "Aku bukan dirimu yang bisa dengan santai bicara dengan Bahasa Inggris."

" _Arraseo_ - _arraseo_." Yifan mengacak-acak rambut Minseok dengan gemas dan mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang Minseok berikan. "Kamu boleh meminjam bukuku, sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Lagi-lagi Yifan tersenyum lalu ia merangkul laki-laki manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk segera masuk kedalam gedung sekolah mereka jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar merupakan saat yang paling Yifan sukai, ia bisa berduaan dengan Minseok kapanpun dan menyentuh laki-laki manis itu sepuasnya tanpa ada gangguan—

 _Drrt_.

 _Handphone_ Minseok bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sontak Minseok langsung menghentikan langkahnya setelah mereka baru saja masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dan dengan cepat mengambil _handphone_ nya didalam saku mantelnya, benar saja sebuah pesan dengan nama pengirim Luhan baru saja masuk.

Yifan mendecih pelan, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

—dari rusa jadi-jadian bernama Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun pagi adalah bukanlah hal yang sangat disukai Minseok, tapi ia lebih tidak suka lagi jika harus dibangunkan oleh sosok menyebalkan yang juga merangkup sebagai satu-satunya kakak laki-lakinya alias Sungmin. Karena itulah semenjak liburan berakhir, Minseok selalu memasang _alarm_ dan memaksa dirinya untuk bangun pagi seperti saat ini. Senyuman puas terukir diwajah Minseok saat ia melihat penampilannya dari pantulan cermin, seragam bersih, dasi rapi, tatanan rambut yang tidak berantakan, serta wajah segarnya berhasil membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

 _Perfect_.

Dengan santai, Minseok mengambil tasnya diatas meja belajarnya dan keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Minseok menghela napas pasrah saat melihat menu sarapannya yang lagi-lagi adalah roti panggang dengan selai kacang, tatapan sebal juga ia berikan pada Sungmin yang malah mengacuhkannya dan sibuk memakan roti panggangnya. Apakah Minseok juga sudah bilang bahwa ia benci semua hari kecuali hari pada saat liburan panjang?

Minseok kembali menghela napas lalu duduk di kursinya, ini adalah pilihan hidup yang ia pilih dulu saat baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Pilihan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Seoul yang artinya harus terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya yang ada di Guri dan tinggal bersama Sungmin yang masih berstatus mahasiswa berhasil membuatnya jarang mendapatkan sarapan dengan makanan enak seperti masakan ibunya. Mendadak Minseok benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat liburan musim dingin lagi, sarapan roti panggang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya muak—meski sesekali keluarga Xi maupun keluarga Wu berbaik hati memberikan kedua kakak-beradik ini makanan.

"Aku berangkat," pamit Minseok begitu ia selesai memakan roti panggangnya.

"Um." Sungmin hanya merespon dengan gumanan seadanya seakan-akan tidak peduli. Tapi Minseok tidak masalah dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti, ia malah akan terheran-heran jika Sungmin tiba-tiba bersikap begitu peduli kepadanya—dihari biasanya seperti ini—bahkan mungkin ketakutan.

Seperti biasa, begitu Minseok keluar dari rumahnya ia akan langsung menemukan sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sudah setia menunggunya. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini sosok tinggi itu juga ditemani oleh dua sosok lelaki yang sama-sama tinggi. Minseok menghela napas kesal entah mengapa, dua sosok tinggi itu satu tahun dibawahnya tapi kenapa mereka sudah berani menyalipnya—dalam faktor pertumbuhan badan.

" _Annyeong_ , _hyung_ ," sapa Sehun dengan ramah selayaknya seorang adik yang baik pada Minseok.

" _Annyeong_ ," balas Minseok sebelum mereka berempat langsung berjalan menuju halte bus sambil diiringi oleh berbagai candaan dari Jongin yang dibalas ketus oleh Sehun sedangkan Yifan dan Minseok hanya merespon seperlunya.

Minseok tersenyum canggung begitu Yifan mengenggam tangannya saat ia hendak turun dari bus—layaknya seorang putri yang turun dari kereta kudanya—tapi ia tidak menolaknya, lagipula dirinya sudah biasa diperlakukan Yifan seperti itu—hanya kurang peka saja. Sehun yang melihat adengan itu—lagi—memilih untuk menatap kearah lain dan sialnya secara tidak sengaja ia malah melihat wajah menyebalkan Jongin yang terlihat begitu senang menonton adengan tuan putri dan pangeran yang tengah diperagakan Minseok dan Yifan.

Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali _gege_ nya segera kembali atau tidak usahanya menjadi—calon—adik ipar yang baik akan sia-sia saja kalau begini terus.

"Hentikan wajah menyebalkanmu itu," kata Sehun pada Jongin setelah Yifan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Minseok.

"Hah? Apa?" Jongin menunjukan wajah bodohnya pada Sehun yang semakin membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu kesal.

"Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan Minseok- _hyung_ gagal menjadi _my big-brother-in-the-law_!" sahut Sehun sebelum lebih dulu pergi dari halte bus ke sekolah, meninggalkan ketiga _hyung_ nya dibelakang.

"Apa?" Jongin masih mempertahankan wajah bodohnya—dia memang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kenapa Sehun- _ie_ marah?" tanya Minseok yang tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada Jongin tadi.

Jongin memberikan tampang polos pada Minseok. " _Mollayo_."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pergi atau pintu gerbang sekolah akan segera tertutup," ajak Yifan sambil merangkul sosok _namja_ manis bertubuh mungil yang ada disebelahnya—Minseok.

" _Kajja_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan siang mereka terasa sangat canggung, Sehun dan Jongin saja tidak berani mengucapkan satu katapun untuk mencairkan suasanan apalagi Yifan yang memang tidak terlalu pandai menciptakan suasanan. Minseok sendiri tengah sibuk memakan makan siangnya dengan raut wajah kesal yang sangat ketara, dia jadi terlihat seperti hamster mungil yang marah pada majikannya karena terlambat memberikannya makan siang.

Tapi bukan karena terlambat makan siang yang membuat _mood_ Minseok menjadi buruk, sebenarnya hanya karena hal sepele yang tidak terlalu penting—bagi beberapa orang.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Lagian beberapa jam lagi kita pulang," kata Jongin hati-hati.

"Kalau itu sangat menganggumu, kamu boleh meminjam _handphone_ ku _hyung_ ," tambah Sehun yang meletakkan _handphone_ nya diatas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin _handphone_ ku, bukan _handphone_ orang lain," kata Minseok yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya—tidak benar-benar selesai karena laki-laki manis itu malah memberikan piringnya berisikan makan siangnya yang tinggal setengah ke Yifan.

"Kamu harus menghabiskan makan siangmu." Yifan mendorong piring Minseok agar kembali kehadapan laki-laki manis itu.

"Ah! Menyebalkan!" seru Minseok tiba-tiba sambil memukul meja yang tidak bersalah didepannya.

"Minseok- _ie_ itu hanya _handphone_ , kamu bisa bertemu lagi dengannya saat pulang ke rumah nanti seperti kata Jongin," jelas Yifan yang masih merasa penyebab _badmood_ Minseok sama sekali tidak terlalu penting. "Itu bukan masalah besar."

Minseok hanya lupa membawa _handphone_ nya bukan lupa membawa tugas yang diberikan Im- _saem_ sang guru _killer_ atau membawa baju olahraga saat pelajaran penjaskes, ini benar-benar hal yang sangat sepele bagi seorang Wu Yifan.

Hening. Minseok tidak berkata apa-apa, suasananya semakin canggung. Perkataan Yifan benar-benar membuat _mood_ Minseok semakin hancur, dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tinggi itu meski sebenarnya Yifan hanya menambah-nambahkan perkataan Jongin tapi tetap saja menurut Minseok perkatannya terlalu menyebalkan. Jongin saja mengatakan kata-kata dengan sangat hati-hati dan keraguan tapi teman seangkatan sekaligus sekelasnya ini dengan sangatnya mengatakan bahwa hal yang ia alami sekarang bukanlah masalah besar?

Minseok, ada apa dengan perubahan emosimu ini?

Tiba-tiba Minseok berdiri dari duduknya, membuat ketiga laki-laki tampan nan menawan dihadapannya memberikan atensi penuh kearahnya. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah, menandakan bahwa kekesalannya semakin besar—yang malah terlihat seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan gulali.

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi. Aku pergi," kata Minseok dan langsung berlalu pergi dengan langkah kesal tanpa mau menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang dilontarkan Jongin dan Sehun.

Merasa panggilan mereka diacuhkan, Jongin dan Sehun memberikan tatapan kesal pada Yifan yang tengah asik sendiri dengan makanannya lalu mereka menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin mereka harus memberikan waktu untuk Minseok sendiri dulu hingga laki-laki manis itu bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hanya saja, mereka _mungkin_ salah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini benar-benar cerah, aneh rasanya menyebutkan keadaan hari ini pada waktu yang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Biasanya hal-hal seperti 'hari yang indah' atau 'hari yang cerah' disebutkan pada waktu pagi hari atau bahkan saat seseorang baru saja bangun tidur. Seperti biasa dan seperti bandara pada umumnya, Incheon International Airport sama ramainya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—tapi tidak seramai jika ada seorang artis disana. Tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada seorang artis juga disana, hanya ada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan koper maupun tas ransel yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

Benar-benar sibuk.

Diantara orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang itu terlihat sosok lelaki yang mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan _jeans_ yang menutupi kakinya dan jangan lupakan sepasang _sneakers_ berwarna putih dikedua kakinya serta tas ransel bermerek yang ada dipunggungnya diantara para penumpang yang memasuki _arrival area_. Lelaki itu terlihat biasa, seperti penumpang pesawat lain yang ada disekitarnya.

"Iya, sekarang aku sudah berada di bandara," kata laki-laki itu pada seseorang entah siapa yang terpisahkan jarak antar telepon. "Sebelum aku pulang, aku akan jalan-jalan dulu."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat kedua kakinya membawanya keluar bandara, menyapa udara Korea Selatan yang sudah satu tahun ini ia tinggalkan. Benar-benar hal yang sangat ia rindukan selama satu tahun hidup sendirian di Cina—tidak benar-benar sendirian tapi bersama neneknya sesekali karena ia tinggal di asrama, meski begitu tetap saja berbeda. Kehidupan di Korea Selatan lebih menyenangkan untuknya, ada banyak hal yang tidak ingin dia tinggalkan lagi seperti kemarin dan jika dia harus pergi hal-hal itu akan ia bawa bersamanya.

"Iya, _mama_. Aku juga menyayangimu," kata laki-laki itu dengan bahasa campuran antara Cina-Korea yang sangat khas—dan jangan lupakan senyuman memabukkannya—sebelum menutup panggilan teleponnya.

Selamat datang kembali di Korea Selatan, Xi Luhan.

Semenjak kembali ke Cina satu tahun lalu, Luhan memiliki hobi baru— _photographer_. Bukan _photographer_ handal yang mampu membuatnya membuka sebuah pameran, hanya _photographer_ yang suka memotret hal-hal yang menurutnya indah dan menarik untuk dipotret. Kameranya pun bukan kamera canggih yang dimiliki setiap _photographer_ baik handal maupun amatir yang belajar menjadi handal. Kameranya hanya kamera biasa, atau bisa dibilang kamera antik karena kamera itu milik ayahnya dulu saat masih di bangku sekolah. Luhan menemukan kamera itu saat membantu neneknya membersihkan gudang dulu.

Berjalan-jalan dipusat perbelanjaan Seoul yang dipenuhi berbagai toko cukup membuat rasa rindu Luhan terhadap kota ini sedikit terobati, tidak banyak berubah tapi banyak hal baru disana. Udara dingin masih menyapa dirinya dengan lembut mengingat ini masih musim dingin disini—hampir akhir musim dingin tepatnya. Akhir musim dingin benar-benar ditunggu para pelajar, khususnya bagi pelajar yang sudah ada dikelas akhir yang artinya pengumuman kelulusan sudah semakin dekat—sudah didepan mata.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, terheran-heran melihat sosok laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sambil menatap baju-baju yang tengah dipanjang pada sebuah toko baju yang tak jauh—berada didepan seberang jalan—dari tempatnya berdiri. Bukan kegiatan menatap baju yang membuat Luhan heran, tapi sesuatu yang tengah dimakan laki-laki itu—es krim dengan _cup_ berukuran sedang. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu makan sesuatu yang dingin saat musim dingin seperti ini?

Udaranya memang tidak terlalu dingin, tapi tetap saja mengherankan. Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu nanti jatuh sakit? Luhan, kenapa perhatian sekali?

Tiba-tiba senyuman Luhan mengembang dengan lebar saat laki-laki dengan es krim itu berbalik, tidak percaya bahwa akan bertemu dengan seseorang itu secepat ini. Takdirkah? Dengan cepat, Luhan langsung mengarahkan kameranya pada laki-laki itu, memotret setiap kali gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh sosok manis yang sekarang juga terlihat cantik itu. Rasanya benar-benar rindu, ingin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat lalu jika bisa juga mengodanya habis-habisan.

Saat sosok itu sudah semakin menjauh, Luhan berhenti memotretnya dan memilih untuk menatapnya punggung kecilnya hingga akhirnya kedua matanya tidak bisa lagi melihatnya karena sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Ia membuka kameranya, melihat hasil potretnya dan kembali tersenyum. Laki-laki itu masih terlihat sama cantiknya seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu sama sekali tidak berubah, pipi _chubby_ nya, kulit putihnya, kedua mata kucingnya, dan semuanya masih sama.

Luhan benar-benar sangat merindukan Minseok _nya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok curang, dia marah dengan Yifan tapi Sehun dan Jongin juga terkena imbas dari kemarahannya. Karena itulah laki-laki _chubby_ itu disini, pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Setelah membeli satu _cup_ es krim karena tiba-tiba menginginkannya—yang bahkan membuat pemilik toko es krim yang saat itu hendak menutup tokonya karena udara cukup dingin terheran-heran, Minseok memilih melihat-lihat setiap toko bahkan beberapa kali masuk kedalam beberapa toko untuk melihat lebih teliti atau sekedar mencoba-coba tapi tidak membeli.

Laki-laki manis itu benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Yifan dan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang mungkin saja saat ini tengah panik mencarinya.

" _For god's shake_! _Where is_ Minseok- _hyung_?!" teriak Sehun frustasi, sejak sekolah berakhir tadi dirinya bersama Yifan dan Jongin sudah berkeliling sekolah lebih dari lima kali hanya untuk menemukan Minseok yang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sehun, tenanglah," sahut Jongin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena ia tadi berlarian disetiap koridor hanya untuk mencari _hyung_ nya yang tengah hilang saat ini—tepatnya sengaja menghilang—setelah mereka memberikan laki-laki manis itu waktu untuk sendirian.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang?" tebak Sehun yang mulai tenang.

"Salah. Minseok- _ie_ belum pulang," kata Yifan sambil mengangkat _handphone_ nya ke udara. "aku baru saja menelpon Sungmin- _hyung_."

" _Wae_?!" Sehun benar-benar frustasi lalu menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Ini semua salahmu! Bagaimana jika dia diculik?!"

Sehun, khayalanmu memang sangat luar biasa jika sedang panik.

"Salahku?!" seru Jongin tidak terima. "Minseok- _hyung_ marah pada Yifan- _hyung_ , bukan aku! Dan lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu terdengar sangat protektif pada Minseok- _hyung_!?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu pagi ini, bahwa 'aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan Minseok- _hyung_ gagal menjadi _my big-brother-in-the-law_ '!"

Jongin memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti pada Sehun—tampang bodoh seperti tadi pagi. "Maksudmu itu apa?"

Sehun geram, dia benar-benar ingin mencakar-cakar wajah tampan Jongin yang lagi-lagi memberikan tampang bodoh itu padanya. Tunggu, apakah tadi Sehun secara tidak langsung mengatakan wajah Jongin itu tampan? Mungkin. Melihat adu mulut kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika tidak segera diberhentikan membuat Yifan menghela napas pelan lalu melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita berpencar. Aku akan mencari Minseok- _ie_ di sekitar sekolah, mungkin dia berada tidak jauh dari sini. Kalian carilah disekitar perumahan, kalau-kalau dia pulang. Aku akan kesana setelah selesai mencari di sini," jelas Yifan dengan sabar tapi kedua _dongsaeng_ nya masih saling melemparkan tatapan kesal satu sama lain. "kalian mengerti bukan?" Yifan bertanya dengan penekanan.

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Aku mengerti, _ge_."

"Bagus. Aku akan pergi duluan, kalian harus cepat berbaikan atau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan Minseok- _ie_." Setelah mengatakan itu Yifan langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari kawasan sekolah, meninggalkan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih dikelilingi suasana tidak nyaman.

Kedua orang itu—Jongin dan Sehun, memang selalu saja seperti ini bahkan kebiasan 'berkelahi' itu sudah mulai dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan benar-benar ingin tertawa keras—tapi tidak berhasil, jadi ia hanya terkekeh perlahan saat menemukan sosok lelaki menyebalkan yang sangat dikenalnya. Niat awalnya untuk menemukan Minseok tapi yang ada dirinya malah bertemu sosok menyebalkan yang diam-diam merupakan rusa jadi-jadian yang selama ini dia remehkan. Rusa jadi-jadian itu pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan senyuman menyebalkan kearah Yifan, dia—Luhan alias sang rusa jadi-jadian—benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya itu secepat ini. Bahkan teman lamanya itu telah mengambil sebuah kehormatan karena berhasil menjadi orang pertama selain keluarganya yang tahu bahwa ia telah kembali.

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang bertemu denganmu," kata Yifan sakartis yang membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh. "lama tidak berjumpa, _chingu_." Meski begitu ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Minseok- _ah_ selama ini." Luhan berkata tulus dan menerima jabatan tangan Yifan.

Tatapan tidak percaya Yifan tujukan pada Luhan, tidak percaya dengan kalimat pertama yang laki-laki itu katakan padanya. Terima kasih? Sejak kapan Luhan mau berterima kasih padanya setelah kejadian 'dia'? Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan kata 'menjaga Minseok- _ah'_ itu?

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak minum _vinegar_ di Cina, isi kepalamu benar-benar kacau," sahut Yifan yang berusaha tidak terusik dengan kalimat Luhan tadi.

Luhan melepaskan jabatan tangannya lalu menangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin," katanya singkat.

"Kembali ke Cina hanya membuatmu semakin menyebalkan." Yifan memutar bola matanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya—berniat untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan kembali mencari Minseok yang masih tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya.

"Meski begitu, aku mempunyai beberapa kenangan yang patut dikenang dan diceritakan padamu," kata Luhan dan membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung Yifan yang mulai menjauh—hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Terserah." Yifan berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Dia bilang, 'aku merindukan Yifan,'."

Yifan berhenti melangkah.

"Dia juga bilang, 'Aku sudah memaafkannya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sakit bukan karena Yifan. Aku sakit karena aku memang sakit. Aku sudah tahu dari awal. Tapi aku tidak menghentikannya. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya. Aku sangat bodoh, bukan?'."

"…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menemuinya saat kembali ke Cina?"

"…" Yifan tetap terdiam, tapi ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya—menatap kearah Luhan yang tengah memberikan tatapan kecewa kepadanya. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Yifan menghela napas pelan. "Dia memang sangat bodoh. _But, you know what_? Aku jauh lebih bodoh darinya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, kadang ada saatnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir dua sahabat masa kecilnya itu—Yifan dan tentu saja, 'dia'.

 **.**

 _Rumah Sakit_ _Zhōngguó._

 _Luhan benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dirinya memang telah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit ini, tempat 'dia' dirawat. Bahkan daun pintu yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah pintu dari ruang inap 'dia', Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu kedua matanya melirik kearah plan nama pasien yang ada disamping daun pintu itu. Sudah saatnya Luhan berhenti menyebut orang itu dengan kata 'dia' mengingat orang itu bukanlah orang asing dikehidupannya—maupun Yifan. Mereka bertiga telah bersama selama sepuluh tahun tapi untuk kembali menyebut nama orang itu saja perlu waktu lebih dari dua tahun._

 _Zhang Yixing, lelaki berlesung pipi yang memiliki senyuman manis dan merupakan sahabat masa kecil Luhan dan Yifan._

 _Bukan hanya sahabat masa kecil Luhan, tapi juga cinta pertamanya sebelum akhirnya Yifan menghancurkan segalanya. Luhan memang mencintai Yixing, tapi laki-laki yang ia cintai itu justru mencintai Yifan dan laki-laki tinggi yang cintai Yixing itu entah sejak kapan benci melihat seorang Luhan bahagia mulai merencanakan rencana busuk. Yifan yang tahu tentang perasaan Luhan mulai berusaha membuat Yixing mencintainya—yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena sejak awal Yixing memang sudah mencintainya—agar ia bisa membuat Luhan merasa sakit hati dan menderita karena cintanya ditolak oleh Yixing._

 _Tapi sebelum rencana Yifan benar-benar berhasil seratus persen, Luhan berhasil menemukan fakta bahwa ia hanya mempermainkan Yixing. Disaat yang sama, Yixing juga mengetahui fakta menyedihkan itu karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dengan Yifan hanya saja sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu selesai bicara ia sudah lebih dulu pergi dari sana. Yifan yang pertama kali menyadari kebeadaan Yixing langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan mengejarnya untuk memberikan penjelasan—meski sebenarnya Yifan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot mengejar Yixing dan menjelaskan semuanya padahal ini semua bukannya hanya permainan?_

 _Lalu mimpi buruk itu terjadi disaat Yifan menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang menyebabkan Yixing berlari kearahnya dan mendorongnya hingga akhirnya laki-laki berlesung pipi itu tertabrak mobil yang melintas._

 _Kondisi tubuh Yixing memang lemah sejak lahir, semua orang disekitarnya mengetahui itu dan kejadian bahwa ia tertabrak mobil benar-benar menyakiti hati semua orang yang menyayanginya._

 _Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan pelan, ia tersentak saat menemukan Yixing yang tengah duduk diranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku mendongak kearahnya. Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak itu._

" _Luhan?" panggil Yixing tidak percaya, dia takut bahwa yang dilihatnya hanya halusinasi. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi. Aku dengar keluargamu pindah ke Korea Selatan."_

"…" _Luhan tidak menanggapi dan lebih memilih masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil kembali menutup pintu._

" _Senang melihatmu."_

"…" _Luhan masih diam, ia menarik kursi kesamping ranjang Yixing dan duduk disana._

" _Bolak-balik ke rumah sakit benar-benar menyebalkan. Kamu tahu? Ini yang kelima kalinya aku berada disini tahun ini," jelas Yixing tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lembutnya diwajahnya yang damai._

 _Semenjak Yixing mengalami kecelakaan, kondisi tubuhnya menjadi semakin lemah. Bahkan hal kecil seperti terjatuh saja bisa membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit, Luhan tidak pernah bertanya apa penyakit Yixing karena dia tahu jika ia bertanya itu hanya akan membuat laki-laki dihadapannya ini sekarang semakin sedih karena harus mengingat hal menyebalkan yang terus menghantui kehidupannya._

" _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja di Korea Selatan? Apa yang kamu lakukan di Cina?" tanya Yixing._

" _Kabarku baik, dan sepertinya kamu juga begitu. Aku baik-baik saja disana, aku kembali ke Cina untuk menyelesaikan sekolahku," jawaban Luhan berhasil membuat Yixing terkesiap karena tidak percaya bahwa ia akan menjawabnya._

" _Senang mendengarnya. Apakah kamu bertemu dengan…, Yi-Yifan di Korea Selatan?" tanya Yixing ragu-ragu, meski begitu ia sangat merindukan laki-laki tinggi itu._

"…" _Luhan tidak menjawab._

" _Ah! Bodohnya aku, Korea Selatan itukan sangat luas. Kemungkinan kalian bertemu sangatlah ke—"_

" _Aku bertemu dengannya, kami ada di perumahan yang sama."_

 _Yixing terdiam, ingin kembali bertanya tapi takut._

" _Dia baik-baik saja, sangat baik-baik saja," kata Luhan seakan-akan tahu apa yang ingin Yixing tanyakan._

" _Begitukah? Untunglah."_

" _Kamu sangat baik, Yixing. Kamu tetap mengkhawatirkannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu," kata_ Luhan _sambil menghela napas panjang._

" _Aku merindukannya."_

 _Luhan tersentak. Apa tadi?_

" _Aku merindukan Yifan."_

 _Luhan ingin tertawa, "Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf padamu!"_

" _Aku sudah memaafkannya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sakit bukan karena Yifan. Aku sakit karena aku memang sakit. Aku sudah tahu dari awal. Tapi aku tidak menghentikannya. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya. Aku sangat bodoh, bukan?"_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal memilihmu sebagai cinta pertamaku."_

 _Sekarang, Yixing lah yang tersentak._

" _Kamu terlalu baik, Yixing. Itu yang membuatku mencintaimu dan ingin melindungimu."_

" _Luhan…,"_

" _Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kamu tenang saja, perasaan ini sudah berubah. Jika aku mengunakan bahasa inggris kamu akan menemukan_ past tense _disana." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Cintaku sekarang padamu, lebih seperti…, rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya."_

 _Yixing ingin menangis. "_ Xie xie _, Luhan."_

" _Jangan berterima kasih, aku belum melakukan apapun. Berterima kasihlah padaku saat aku berhasil membuatmu dan Yifan bertemu."_

 _Yixing ingin tertawa, sungguh. Itu candaan yang sangat bagus, tapi tatapan mata Luhan yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat serius membuatnya tidak jadi tertawa. Luhan benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya kali ini._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, bisa aku tahu siapa seseorang yang ada dihatimu sekarang?"Pertanyaan Yixing berhasil membuat Luhan menunjukan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan._

 _ **.**_

" _Nah_ , kamu memang bodoh Wu Yifan," ejek Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyuman kemenangan, ini pertama kalinya Yifan menjelekkan dirinya sendiri dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih ejekannya, Tuan Sok Pintar."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Hei," panggilnya saat lagi-lagi Yifan ingin melangkah pergi.

"Apa lagi?" Yifan kembali berbalik dan memberikan tatapan malas pada sang rusa jadi-jadian.

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kamu ajukan padaku satu tahun lalu," kata Luhan dengan senyuman miring diwajahnya.

Yifan terlihat bingung, "Pertanyaan apa?" dan malah balik bertanya.

"Apakah aku mencintai Minseok- _ah_?" Luhan mendiktekan pertanyaan Yifan satu tahun lalu kepada dirinya sendiri. "Iya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, terima kasih sudah membuatku menyadari itu," jawabnya lalu berjalan kearah Yifan sambil memasukan selebar kertas pada kantong jaket milik sahabat masa kecilnya itu saat melewatinya.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar, Yifan yang menghela nafas—lelah karena sejak tadi tubuhnya harus bolak-balik—tapi kali ini dia tidak akan berbalik lagi. Sudah saatnya menatap kedepan, Yifan mengambil kertas yang tadi dimasukkan Luhan, diatas kertas itu tertera sebuah nomor dan alamat—milik Yixing sepertinya. Yifan tersenyum tipis lalu dengan sedikit berat hari mendekalarasikan kemenangan Luhan—secara sah.

"Kamu menang Luhan. Yah, meski sejak awal kamu memang sudah menang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-Ah, per-permisi?" kata pelayan kedai itu dengan ragu.

"Sehun-ie bisakah kamu tenang? Kamu menganggu semua orang di kedai ini," kata Jongin sambil meminum _bubble tea_ rasa vanillanya dengan tenang—mengabaikan si pelayan yang baru saja menegur mereka.

"Tenang?! Tenang?! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Kamu tidak lihat _bubble tea_ milikku ini?!" Sehun terdengar seperti perempuan yang tengah PMS.

"Tentu saja aku lihat, lalu apa? Kamu minta aku memesankannya dan aku melakukannya, lalu kenapa kamu tidak segera menghabiskannya lalu kita bisa kembali mencari Minseok- _hyung_."

"Aku bilang padamu untuk membelikan _bubble tea_ rasa coklat, bukan cappucinno!"

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Apa bedanya? Yang terpenting baik itu rasa coklat atau cappuccino itu masih sama-sama _bubble tea_."

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima ini! Aku ingin rasa coklat!"

"Kamu bisa memesannya lagi, kalau begitu. Masalah selesai."

"Lalu siapa yang menghabiskan _bubble tea_ ini? Dan siapa yang mau membayarnya, sudah jelas kamu tidak akan mau membayarnya."

"Tentu saja kamu. Itu milikmu, jadi kamu sendiri yang harus membayarnya."

"Aku bahkan tidak memesan ini, kamu yang memesannya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesanmu."

"Pesanku berisikan kata ' _bubble tea_ coklat' bukan ' _bubble tea_ cappuccino'."

"P-Permisi?" Pelayan yang sejak tadi masih bertahan untuk menegur mereka karena sejak tadi, kedua pemuda dihadapannya ini menjadi tontonan seluruh pengunjung café dan sedikitnya bisa dibilang juga membuat keributan.

Tapi sepertinya kedua pemuda itu kali ini tidak akan berhenti mengingat tidak ada orang-orang yang biasanya bisa membuat mereka berhenti—Minseok, Luhan, dan Yifan—disekitar mereka berdua saat ini. Masalah Sehun dan Jongin kali ini sepele, lebih tepatnya mereka memang selalu berkelahi atau berdebat hanya karena masalah sepele selama ini. Kali ini masalahnya hanya dikarenakan Jongin salah memesankan rasa bubble tea milik Sehun—dasar mereka ini, bukannya pergi mencari Minseok yang saat ini masih entah dimana malah menyempatkan dirinya membeli bubble tea.

"Sudahlah, kita harus segera mencari Minseok- _hyung_ lagi," kata Jongin akhirnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya, sudah lelah berdebat dengan laki-laki berkulit pucat dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak sebelum kamu meminta maaf, ini salahmu." Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Salahku?!" seru Jongin tidak percaya. " _Yaaa_! Oh Sehun!"

"Itu memang salahmu, Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun yang juga langsung berdiri, tidak lupa mengebrak meja yang ada didepannya sambil memberikan tatapan tidak mau kalah pada Jongin.

Dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"P-Permi—" perkataan pelayan yang sejak tadi ada diantara mereka terhenti dikarenakan seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Pelayan itu menoleh, dan wajahnya langsung merona hebat saat seseorang yang ada disampingnya—yang juga tersangka yang menepuk bahunya—tersenyum kearahnya. Pelayan itu membeku dan memilih meremas roknya dengan kuat karena gugup, mimpi apa dia semalam, dikelilingi tiga laki-laki tampan yang bikin hati berdebar-debar.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanya Luhan yang sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu si gadis pelayan dan menatap kedua laki-laki yang lebih muda dihadapannya ini dengan tenang.

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama menoleh, tapi ekspresi mereka sangat berbeda. Sehun yang terlihat sangat lega dan senang sedangkan Jongin terlihat begitu kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali juga, _ge_ ," kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit ceria—sepertinya sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Jongin.

"L-Luhan- _hyung_? Kamu kembali?" Jongin benar-benar kaget.

"Jika aku belum kembali kamu tidak akan melihatku disini, Jongin," sahut Luhan dingin, dia memang seperti itu pada Jongin. "Baiklah, nona. Kamu bisa pergi sekarang, mereka tidak akan membuat keributan lagi disini," jelasnya pada si gadis pelayan yang hanya bisa mengangguk patuh sebelum akhirnya pergi kedapur—wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendengar perkataan Luhan, sepertinya dia salah bicara atau apapun yang dilakukannya dan dikatakannya memang selalu salah dimata kakak-beradik di keluarga Xi itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku perlu bantuan kalian," kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum, ah, menyeringai tepatnya yang membuat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya memberikan tatapan bingung kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu matahari terlihat mulai terbenam, Minseok langsung memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sungmin tidak akan senang jika dirinya pulang terlambat dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini, Minseok tidak mungkin bilang alasan yang sebenarnya bahwa dirinya marah dengan Yifan yang membuatnya menghilang dan pulang terlambat—alasan sangat tidak jelas yang kekanak-kanakkan. Yang ada Sungmin hanya akan menertawakannya dan mengodanya habis-habisan nantinya. Minseok kembali melewati toko-toko yang sudah sempat dilewati, ia memang hanya mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu berkali-kali hingga bosan lalu duduk pada kursi yang ada ditaman kecil disana sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya sambil menghabiskan es krimnya tadi.

"Oh, ini dia. _Our princess_ , darimana saja kamu, eoh?" tanya Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang berkacak pinggang, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

Padahal Minseok baru saja memasuki kawasan perumahannya dan bahkan belum sampai memasuki kawasan rumahnya apalagi kedalam rumahnya, tapi takdir sudah lebih dulu mempertemukannya dengan kakaknya itu.

"Aku pergi jalan-jalan," jawab Minseok pelan, tidak berani menatap Sungmin secara langsung jadi ia menunduk—menatap ujung sepatunya, dia bahkan tidak merisaukan panggilan Sungmin untuknya tadi.

"Kamu tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun karena kamu menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi, dia tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak marah, dia hanya khawatir pada Minseok meski sebenarnya tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Minseok itu sudah besar dan sebentar lagi lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, tapi kenapa semua orang disekitarnya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil? Ah, mungkin sifat laki-laki manis itu yang sedikit anti-sosial membuat mereka was-was dan takut Minseok dibawa pergi orang jahat?

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu cara berpikir seseorang?

" _Mian_."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Sudahlah. Cepat pulang, _hyung_ akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli makan malam," katanya sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepala Minseok dan tersenyum lembut untuk adiknya itu sebelum pergi.

Minseok mengigit bibirnya—merasa bersalah, seharusnya dirinya tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakkan seperti tadi hanya karena masalah yang memang sepele. Emosinya akhir-akhir ini memang sering sekali labil alias naik-turun, meski sebenarnya perubahan itu sudah terjadi sejak satu tahun lalu—sejak Luhan pergi meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Cina. Mendadak kedua pipi Minseok memerah, kenapa dia jadi menyalahkan Luhan atas perubahan emosinya?

Dengan langkah buru-buru Minseok langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia harus segera pulang dan mendinginkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh sosok laki-laki tampan keturunan Cina yang merupakan tetangganya itu. Minseok merindukannya—sangat merindukan Luhan, itulah yang sebenarnya dan itu juga yang membuat kejadian _handphone_ nya yang tertinggal menjadi masalah besar, karena hanya _handphone_ nya itulah yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Luhan untuk sekedar mengobati rasa rindunya.

Ingatkan, Minseok untuk meminta maaf pada Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun nantinya karena dia sudah membuat teman dan _dongsaeng_ nya itu kerepotan.

" _Omo_!" pekik Minseok kaget karena menemukan sosok Jongin yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumahnya, salahkan dirinya yang malah berjalan dengan menunduk sambil menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Jongin- _ah_?"

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya membungkukkan badannya sebagai penganti ucapan salam.

"Jongin- _ah_ , kamu marah padaku? _Mianhae_ , aku memang salah. Maafkan _hyung_ , _ne_?" kata Minseok yang merasa tidak nyaman karena Jongin bersikap seperti ini.

Minseok tersentak kaget lagi saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah _sketchbook_ seukuran buku gambar besar lalu membuka halaman pertamanya setelah _sketchbook_ itu berada didepan dadanya.

 _Minseok-hyung, kamu terkejut, bukan? ^^_

"Ha?" Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung kearah Jongin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut kearahnya sebelum membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 _Sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa telah datang!_

"Kejutan apa?" tanya Minseok tapi Jongin tidak menjawab dan malah membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Ulang tahunku masih lama…,"

 _Akankah kamu mau menerima kejutan itu?_

 _Iya / Pastinya_

 _Pilih salah satu dengan menekan pilihanmu._

Minseok tersenyum geli, ini namanya pemaksaan. "Sama sekali tidak ada pilihannya," katanya dan dengan tidak terlalu yakin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk menekan pilihan dengan kata 'iya'. Jongin kembali tersenyum lalu membuka halaman berikutnya.

 _Yey~ Sekarang aku akan membawamu kesana sekarang._

 _Ikuti aku!_

 _P.S : Sebelum itu, kamu harus mengenakan dua item rahasia yang sudah disedikan. ;)_

"Item rahasia?"

Jongin meletakkan _sketchbook_ itu pada meja kecil yang ada didekat pintu rumah Minseok lalu mengeluarkan dua buah benda yang membuat Minseok tidak percaya—setangkai bunga mawar dan sebuah _flower crown_. Jongin memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Minseok yang diterima dengan ragu-ragu lalu memasangkan _flower crown_ tadi keatas kepala _hyung_ nya itu.

"Ayo, _hyung_ ," ajak Jongin yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya Minseok benar-benar bingung, kenapa Jongin jadi bersikap seperti ini? Lalu apa-apaan dengan kejutan yang luar biasa itu? Kenapa dia harus mengenakan _flower crown_ dan menerima bunga mawar yang dibawa Jongin tadi untuk datang melihat kejutannya? Dan lagi Jongin juga tidak menjelaskan apa-apa dan malah hanya mengucapkan dua kata padanya. Minseok semakin tidak mengerti setelah sadar bahwa Jongin membawanya kearah taman yang ada diperumahan mereka dan disana mereka bertemu dengan Sehun yang juga membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

Sehun menyerahkan bunga mawar yang dibawanya pada Minseok yang juga diterima dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Minseok hati-hati, takut kalau ternyata Sehun juga akan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sketchbook seperti Jongin tadi.

Sehun tidak menjawab dia malah mengambil sebuah _stickynote_ berwarna biru dari balik kantong jaketnya lalu menarik salah satu kertasnya dan menempelkannya dibibir.

 _Kejutan luar biasamu ada disini, kamu hanya perlu mencarinya._

"Tidak bisakah kalian mengatakan saja padaku apa kejutan itu?"

Sehun melepas kertas _stickynote_ yang ada dibibirnya dan menempelkannya pada tubuh Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya lalu menarik lagi kertas baru dari _stickynote_ dan menempelkannya dibibirnya lagi.

 _Jika aku beritahu bukan kejutan namanya._

Sebelum Minseok bisa memberikan pertanyaan, Sehun sudah mengulang kegiatannya lagi.

 _Kami tidak dibolehkan bicara. Kejutan itu bilang 'jangan katakan apapun'_

Kali ini Jongin juga menempelkan selembar _stickynote_ pada bibirnya.

 _Benar-benar merepotkan, padahal ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, hyung._

Minseok tersenyum kasihan, "Tunggu, kejutan itu bisa berbicara?" tanyanya yang baru benar-benar menyadari isi _stickynote_ milik Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengulang kegiatannya.

 _Bisa dibilang begitu. Kamu harus segera mencarinya hyung, mencari di taman ini atau kejutan itu akan marah pada kami karena terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu._

"Kalian membuatku takut," kata Minseok yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari Sehun dan Jongin. "kalian sudah lebih dulu menulis isi _stickynote_ itu, dan apa yang aku tanyakan mendapatkan jawaban yang pas. Kalian seperti cenayang."

Jongin dan Sehun langsung melepas kertas _stickynote_ yang ada dibibir mereka masing-masing lalu menunjukan senyuman polos khas anak-anak yang manis. Minseok benar-benar heran dengan kelakuan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya ini, mereka benar-benar tahu saat yang tepat untuk benar-benar bersikap seperti anak-anak. Jongin dan Sehun tersentak kaget saat Minseok tiba-tiba memeluk mereka, badan mungil si _hyung_ benar-benar membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk memeluk kedua _dongsaeng_ yang memang sudah tumbuh sangat besar.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya harus mencarinya dengan membawa dua tangkai bunga mawar dan memakai mahkota ini, bukan?" kata Minseok setelah melepaskan pelukannya yang dibalas anggukan yakin dari kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. "Awas saja kalau kalian mengerjaiku," sambungnya sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam kawasan taman.

"Kalau ini gagal apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari taman, membiarkan Minseok dan sang kejutan hanya berdua disana.

"Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan Minseok- _hyung_ sebagai _your-big-brother-in-the-law_ ," kata Jongin yang akhrinya mengerti perkataan yang dikatakan Sehun seharian ini.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Jongin.

"Hey! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok tidak menemukan atau pun melihat sesuatu di taman itu, jangan-jangan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu memang benar-benar mengerjainya. Tapi, baik Sehun maupun Jongin terlihat sangat serius tadi. Merasa lelah karena sejak tadi berkeliling taman—meski ukurannya tidak seberapa, Minseok memilih untuk duduk disalah satu ayunan yang ada dan memperhatikan dua tangkai mawar yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Sesekali ia meresapi aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari dua mawar indah itu, entah mengapa suasannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat romantik—atau hanya perasaan Minseok saja karena emosinya memang mudah berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini.

Mendadak pengelihatan Minseok berubah menjadi gelap, hanya warna hitam yang bisa dilihat oleh kedua mata kucingnya. Apa yang terjadi? Minseok baru saja ingin berteriak karena panik jika saja ia tidak mencium aroma tubuh seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar dengan indera penciumannya, aroma yang satu tahun ini sangat ia rindukan. Aroma _citrus_ , dan satu-satunya hal—atau bisa dibilang seseorang—yang Minseok tahu memiliki aroma itu hanyalah seseorang yang mungkin saat ini masih berada di Cina—Xi Luhan.

Minseok tersentak karena pemikirannya sendiri, jangan bilang—

" _I miss you so much_ , Minseok- _ah_."

—Luhan sudah kembali?

Minseok bisa merasakan airmatanya terjatuh dan mengalir melewati pipi chubbynya, lalu pengelihatannya kembali normal dan tangan seseorang—pelaku yang menutup kedua matanya tadi—membuat kepalanya mendongak. Benar saja, kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok itu—seseorang itu, Xi Luhan sedang menatapnya lembut dan menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir dengan sayang.

"Hei, _waeyo_?" tanya Luhan yang terus menghapus airmata Minseok yang belum mau berhenti mengalir lalu mencium sekilas kedua kelopak mata kucing nan indah milik laki-laki manis itu. "Kenapa menangis, hm?"

Aliran airmata Minseok berhenti, dia terus diam dan memilih untuk menatap Luhan tepat dikedua mata rusa laki-laki itu. Berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini memang kenyataan dan bukanlah halusinasi yang sering dialaminya selama satu tahun terakhir, Luhan benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya mengacaukan kehidupan seorang Kim Minseok hanya setelah mereka saling mengenal sekitar satu bulan.

Luhan tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa Minseok sudah tidak menangis lagi dan malah asik menatapnya, hatinya benar-benar terasa nyeri saat melihat laki-laki manis dihadapannya ini menangis. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan pada si laki-laki manis? Luhan mengiyakan dalam hati, dia memang melakukan kesalahan pada Minseok—dia sudah meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Luhan melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Minseok agar laki-laki manis itu tidak terus mendongak kearahnya dan sekarang dialah berdiri tepat dihadapan Minseok.

Minseok masih terus menatapnya, masih sulit untuk percaya bahwa penantiannya telah berakhir.

"Apa kamu akan terus menatapku seperti ini hingga hari berakhir?" tanya Luhan lembut, dia memang selalu bersikap lembut pada Minseok mengingat dia tidak akan bisa bicara kasar pada laki-laki manis itu.

Luhan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya karena Minseok secara mendadak langsung memeluknya—memberikan beban tiba-tiba yang untungnya biasa Luhan atasi. Kedua mata Luhan melebar, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki manis dengan mahkota bunga dikepala yang saat ini ada didalam pelukannya ini. Mengabaikan segala pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya, Luhan memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya—meresapi dan merasakan aroma serta suhu tubuh Minseok yang selama ini juga sangat ia dirindukan dan selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman.

" _Nan bogoshipo_ ," kata Minseok yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Dasar pencuri." Luhan tersenyum karena perkataannya sendiri, lalu dia bisa merasakan Minseok sedikit mendorong dadanya untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka tapi kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar dipinggang Minseok.

"Apa?" Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung pada Luhan, setelah satu tahun mereka bertemu lalu setelah kalimat 'aku merindukan' dan beberapa kalimat tadi Luhan malah menyebut dirinya sebagai pencuri?

Luhan masih tersenyum, senyumannya malah semakin lebar. " _Ne_. Kamu benar-benar pencuri nakal, Minseok- _ah_ ," katanya lalu mencubit sekilas salah satu pipi Minseok yang semakin chubby dimatanya.

"Atas dasar apa kamu menyebutku pencuri? Aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun," kata Minseok yang merasa tersinggung dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pinggangnya.

"Ingin tahu alasannya?" tanya Luhan gemas, bahkan ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Minseok.

Minseok hanya memberikan tatapan kesal pada Luhan.

" _You stole my heart_ ," kata Luhan lalu mencium Minseok, bukan sekedar ciuman singkat yang sudah mereka lakukan saat di bandara tahun lalu. Bisa dibilang ciuman kali ini lebih berkesan.

Begitu Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, Minseok langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sudah berwarna merah terang, bahkan rona merah itu menjalar hingga kedua telingannya dan lehernya. Kedua mata kucingnya melebar dan menatap Luhan tidak percaya, dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup bahkan kedua kakinya terasa tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Mungkin Minseok sudah akan jatuh terduduk sejak tadi jika saja kedua tangan Luhan tidak memeluk pinggangnya yang secara tidak langsung memberikannya tumpuan untuk terus berdiri.

"A-A-A-A-Apa y-yang k-k-ka-kamu la-la-lakukan?!" bahkan Minseok tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas.

"Mencuri ciuman darimu?" Luhan nyengir, mengabaikan perkataannya yang sebenarnya bukanlah pernyataan melainkan pertanyaan—yang aneh.

"K-K-Kenapa?" Minseok masih belum bisa bicara dengan jelas, ini seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan tapi lebih parah.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi, hm?" Luhan membuat kening mereka berdua saling bersentuhan lalu menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura sedih yang berhasil membuat Minseok entah mengapa merasa bersalah.

"Y-Yang mana?" tanya Minseok hati-hati, takut Luhan akan semakin sedih.

Oh, Minseok yang begitu polos.

"Aku sedang minta konfensasi dari tindak kejahatanmu, Minseok- _ah_. Sudah satu tahun ini kamu mencuri setengah jiwaku, tidak puas dengan itu kamu juga mencuri hatiku, tahu?" Sekarang seringai lebar yang terukir diwajah tampan nan rupawan milik Luhan.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Luhan belajar nge _gombal_ sejak kapan dan siapa yang mengajari karena dampak dari efek gombalan tadi benar-benar berhasil membuat jantung Minseok berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari biasanya—saat ia bersama Luhan—bahkan warna wajahnya saja sudah hampir menyaingi merahnya kepiting rebus. Minseok benar-benar serasa dibawa terbang, mungkin jika saja Luhan tidak menciumnya—lagi, Minseok akan jatuh pingsang dengan nyamannya didalam dekapan laki-laki Beijing itu.

Ini sungguh tidak baik untuk jantungnya, seratus kali lebih mendebarkan dari apa yang telah Luhan lakukan pada Minseok saat hari perpisahaan mereka satu tahun lalu.

Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menatap lembut Minseok yang _speechless_ dan hanya bisa memberikan tatapan malu-malu untuk Luhan yang benar-benar gemas—membuat Luhan ingin memiliki laki-laki manis itu luar dalam, bukan dalam artian _negative_ —mungkin.

"K-Kamu juga s-seorang pencuri," bisik Minseok sambil menunduk. Tapi dengan jarak mereka yang dekat seperti ini tentu saja Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Hm?"

"K-Kamu…," Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Selama satu tahun ini kamu juga membawa pergi hatiku, Luhan. Itu membuat emosiku menjadi naik-turun karena aku takut kamu akan meninggalkanku selamanya dan itu membuatku jadi menyusahkan orang lain disekitarku. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Minseok dengan cepat dan mendongak, berusaha menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

Yang ditatap malah tersenyum. "Tentu. Apakah jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu sudah cukup membuatmu tenang untuk saat ini?" tanya Luhan santai yang lagi-lagi tidak menyadari dampak perkataannya untuk Minseok.

"A—"

"Aku, Xi Luhan, tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kamu, Kim Minseok, _because you never know how much I love you. I love you more than words can tell and actions can show_. _Saranghae_. _Wo ai ni_." Luhan tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya menatap lembut Minseok yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan saling melempar senyum, laki-laki manis itu terlihat sangat lega setelah mendengar perkataannya dan itu juga membuatnya lega karena dia telah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah satu tahun ini disembunyikan.

" _I love you too_ , Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

 **end?**

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Sehun tersenyum cerah, Jongin tidak pernah melihat laki-laki pucat itu tersenyum secerah ini. "Aku rasa aku berhasil. Minseok- _hyung_ akan segera menjadi _my-big-brother-in-the-law,"_ katanya ceria _._

Jongin merasa dirinya sedang sakit, bagaimana bisa ia berhalusinasi melihat Sehun tersenyum cerah dan bicara dengan nada ceria? Jongin benar-benar harus istirahat, ia terlalu lelah sepertinya. "Yah, terserah. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Luhan- _hyung_ tahu dan memarahi kita. Kamu tidak lupakan kalau Luhan- _hyung_ tidak ingin kita mendengarkan dan melihat mereka? Dia akan membunuh kita berdua."

"Dia hanya akan membunuhmu, aku adiknya. Luhan- _gege_ tidak mungkin membunuh adiknya sendiri," kata Sehun dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang sejak tadi berjongkok dibalik semak-semak dan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Mungkin kamu memang benar. Luhan- _hyung_ hanya akan membunuhku—jika dia tahu." Senyuman Jongin semakin lebar ikut bangkit dan mengejar Sehun yang ternyata tengah menunggunya lengkap dengan tatapan datar menyebalkan yang selalu Jongin lihat, tapi tidak apa-apa, Jongin diam-diam juga menyukai tatapan datar itu meski menyebalkan.

Tripikal Kim Jongin sekali, sangat aneh dan tidak jelas.

Bukan masalah besar, lagian mereka masih sangat muda. Masih banyak hal yang harus dialami dan dimengerti lebih dalam lagi, jadi tidak masalah jika kehidupan masih dipenuhi dengan hal-hal aneh dan tidak jelas karena itu akan membuat kehidupan lebih berwarna serta menarik, iya kan?

.

.

.

 **the end**.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Oh my god_ , aku enggak percaya ini. Ini selesai, fict ini selesai. Meski ini bukan seperti rencana awalku, tapi aku rasa memang sudah waktunya karena aku takut tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyelesaikannya jika menambahkan konflik—meski sebenarnya aku sendiri kurang puas dengan ini dan merasa ada yang janggal. Aku minta maaf karena baru bisa _update_ sekarang, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Sebenarnya aku ingin _update_ chapter 11 dengan rencana awalku pertengahan Oktober tapi siapa sangka bahwa saat itu _I lost my grandma, it's so sudden._ Itu berhasil membuatku jatuh sakit and untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat terpuruk. Oh, kenapa aku malah membawa suasana sedih ini? Tolong maafkan sifat burukku yang tiba-tiba suka curhat panjang lebar ^^

Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada semua _readers_ yang telah setia menunggu setiap chapter fict ini apalagi sampai mem- _reviews_ , mem- _follows_ , dan mem- _favorite_ , maaf jika selama ini aku terlihat seperti _author_ menyebalkan yang _update_ lama dan sekali update malah pendek-pendek karena itu chapter ini habis-habisan aku ketik lebih dari 5,000 words~! Rekor baru untuk diriku sendiri, aku harap kalian benar-benar membacanya dari awal hingga akhir. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, sampai ketemu di fict lainnya~! _See ya!_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_ * _bow_ *

 _ **Super Special Thanks to**_ _ **All My Beloved Readers**_ _ **! I love you guys! I hope we can meet someday ;)**_

(P.S : maaf aku tidak menyebutkan _username_ kalian satu persatu)

 **.**

.

.

Um, aku rasa semua pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab, kan? Atau mungkin malah semakin banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dipikiran kalian? _It's okay_ , kalian bisa menanyakan semua itu dikolom review seperti biasa karena _guess what_? Aku punya kejutan, jadi aku harap kalian akan terkejut nantinya :D

 _Stay tune_?

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **hunshine delight**_


	12. Extra Chapter : Kebahagian

_**standard disclaimer applied**_

 _ **inspired by EXO NEXT DOOR and HI SUHYUN - Different Music Video**_

* * *

 _ **You Stole My Heart**_

 **.**

 _ **Lu Han & Kim Minseok**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Extra Chapter : Happiness**_

 _ **.**_

Orang-orang bilang waktu itu berjalan begitu cepat, karena itu juga ada banyak sekali kesalahan didunia ini yang sulit untuk diperbaiki karena waktu terus berjalan dan tidak bisa berhenti. Meskipun begitu, masih saja ada orang-orang yang senang sekali untuk membuang-buang waktu demi suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak penting yang bahkan berdampak kelewat negatif. Minseok menatap teman-temannya yang tengah bercanda didepan kelas dengan tatapan datar, mereka sudah memasuki tahun ketiga tapi kenapa teman-temannya itu masih terlihat begitu santai mengingat sebentar lagi mereka semua mungkin sudah akan berhadapan dengan skripsi yang menyebalkan.

Tidak tertarik lagi dengan teman-temannya yang terus bertingkah konyol didepan sana hingga membuat menyadari bahwa waktu yang Minseok gunakan untuk menonton mereka menjadi sia-sia memilih membuatnya menatap keluar jendela. Lalu saat kedua mata kucingnya menemukan sosok yang sudah sangat familiar dimatanya, dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan sebuah teropong kecil yang dimilikinya—setelah Sungmin benar-benar memberikan itu padanya—sejak duduk dibangku menengah atas.

Dibawah sana tepatnya di lapangan kampus terlihat tetangganya yang juga merupakan sosok pujaan hatinya yang tengah asik bertanding futsal dengan teman-temannya. Seperti kebiasaan yang sulit hilang, baik di rumah maupun di kampus, Minseok masih suka diam-diam mengamati Luhan demi kebahagian hatinya. Tiba-tiba Minseok tersentak, ia baru menyadari bahwa tindakannya ini sama konyolnya dengan tindakan yang masih asik dilakukan teman-temannya didepan kelas.

Senyuman canggung terukir diwajahnya dan teropongnya sudah ia jauhkan dari kedua matanya, ia menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali mengamati Luhan hanya dengan kedua matanya. Dirinya baru saja bertingkah konyol dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting saat ini, tapi setidaknya hal itu tidak membawa dampak negative bagi jiwa dan raganya. Minseok benar-benar harus lebih hati-hati dalam memikirkan sesuatu atau dia akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri lagi.

" _Ciao_ , Minseok-ie ku yang manis~!" Seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul Minseok dan ikut menatap keluar jendela. "Hmm? Siapa yang kamu lihat?"

"Seseorang," jawab Minseok singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang masih asik merangkul bahunya karena meski tidak menoleh dirinya sudah hapal betul siapa gerangan seseorang itu apalagi dengan nada suaranya yang begitu khas.

Byun Baekhyun alias orang yang tengah merangkul Minseok adalah sahabat baru laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu sejak memasuki universitas, sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki sikap yang sangat berlawanan tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun suka sekali dekat-dekat dengan Minseok dengan alasan bahwa wajahnya sangat manis dan bikin gemas. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Minseok-ie, Apakah jawabanmu tidak bisa lebih spesifik?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat kesal lalu memilih duduk diatas meja Minseok yang kosong, ikut memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa yang asik bermain futsal dibawah sana.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang diperhatikan Minseok berhenti berlari mengiring bola yang ada dikakinya, sepertinya permainan mereka dibawah sana. Benar saja, setelah itu tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba menyamping dan kepalanya mendongak keatas sambil mengukir senyuman lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang sekarang menjadi atensi penuhnya—Kim Minseok. Minseok terdiam sebentar sebelum sebelah tangannya terangkat dan terayun pelan, tidak lupa menunjukkan seulas senyuman kecil yang kemungkinan Luhan untuk melihat senyuman ini cukup tipis.

"Ah, melihat Luhan, lagi ternyata," sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba begitu Luhan sudah meninggalkan lapangan. "Kamu benar-benar _fanboy_ nomor satunya, Minseok-ie~"

Minseok menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berusaha mengacuhkan laki-laki itu dengan menatap kearah langit dan pura-pura menikmati semilir angin yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Yaaa! Kim Minseok, kamu mengacuhkan aku?!"

"…"

"Minseok-ie~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi sampai sekarang kamu tetap belum menjalin ikatan dengan Minseok- _ah_?"

Yifan langsung memberikan pertanyaan itu pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya yang baru saja ditiba ditempat itu, Luhan—lelaki yang dimaksud—hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Yifan. Tidak bisakah dirinya disambut dengan kata sambutan yang lebih baik daripada disambut dengan pertanyaan kurang bermutu yang jawabannya akan menjadi sebuah buah bibir nantinya, lagi pula sejak kapan lelaki bermarga Wu dihadapan Luhan ini tiba-tiba ikut penasaran dengan jalinan ikatan milik seseorang?

"Aku saja belum lulus kuliah dan masa depanku masih tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa aku menjalin ikatan resmi dengannya." Meski terlihat kesal, Luhan tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai.

"Hey, tahun depan aku pastikan kamu lulus dan kamu bilang masa depanmu tidak jelas? Jangan bercanda, kamu kemanakan perusahaan milik ayahmu itu. Ikatan resmi? Pernikahan? Tidak, Luhan. Maksudku seperti jalinan ikatan bernama pacaran."

"Yifan, apa fungsi dari ikatan bernama pacaran itu?" Luhan menatap Yifan tajam, berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban terjujur dari laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Agar mencegah orang yang kamu cintai dan kasihi untuk tidak diambil orang lain atau bahkan jatuh kepelukan orang lain?" jawab Yifan yang tiba-tiba diakhir kalimatnya terdengar sangat tidak yakin.

Itu membuat Luhan tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya.

"Begitukah? Itu berarti aku memang tidak memerlukan ikatan seperti itu," kata Luhan dengan tenang sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya—sepertinya tengah membalas pesan dari seseorang.

"Apa?!" seru Yifan tidak percaya, tepatnya dirinya tidak menyangka kalimat tadi akan keluar dari mulut Luhan begitu lancar tanpa beban.

"Minseok- _ah_ tidak mungkin diambil orang lain atau lari kepelukan orang lain karena dia milikku," jelas Luhan yang menyambung perkataannya tadi. "Hanya milikku," tekannya.

Yifan merotasi kedua matanya dan mengukirkan senyuman masam diwajah tampannya. "Heh, percaya dirimu tinggi sekali."

"Itu kenyataannya." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia sudah tidak terfokus pada layar _handphone_ nya lagi ataupun Yifan yang ada disampingnya. Kedua matanya bergerak leluasa melihat kesekeliling, terlihat ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

Saat ini Yifan dan Luhan berada disatu tempat yang merupakan salah satu tempat dengan tingkat keramaian yang cukup padat setiap harinya kecuali jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti cuaca buruk yang mengerikan karena jika hal itu terjadi tempat ini malah menjadi tempat paling padat dengan penumpang yang terlantar dan harus menunggu karena penerbangan pesawat yang ditunda. Kedua laki-laki berwajah rupawan itu memang tengah berada di bandara sekarang, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat jalan keluar dari gedung bandara tersebut—tepat didepan gerbang kedatangan para penumpang pesawat yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Benarkah? Haruskan aku menarik Minseok-ie untuk jatuh kedalam pelukanku yang nyaman ini, hm?" canda Yifan yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bercanda mengingat Minseok sempat pernah memiliki tempat dihatinya—meski itu hanya sementara.

Tatapan tajam dari Luhan sukses Yifan terima. "Kamu tidak akan berani," katanya dingin dan penuh dengan aura intimitasi yang kuat.

"Oh! Siapa bilang?" Yifan tersenyum lebar, melihat teman masa kecilnya itu marah selalu menjadi salah satu hiburan untuknya dan mungkin kali ini dirinya bisa menang dari Luhan—meski hanya untuk suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Tapi, tidak semudah itu Wu Yifan.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Yixing jika itu terjadi," kata Luhan dengan datar dan tenang karena ia tahu bahwa dampak perkataannya untuk Yifan sangatlah luar biasa.

" _YAAA_!" Yifan berteriak, hingga membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka menoleh kearahnya.

Luhan menunjukkan senyuman kemenangannya—yang tampat menyebalkan di mata Yifan. "Sepertinya aku memang harus bilang pada Yixing bahwa _**pacar**_ nya ini masih suka mengumbar pesona pada setiap orang yang menarik perhatiannya," sambung Luhan yang belum puas dengan serangan pertamanya.

" _Okay, okay. You're win—again. Are you happy now_?" Yifan menghela nafasnya kasar, benci mengakui bahwa lagi-lagi ia telah kalah lalu membuang muka. Dirinya terlalu kesal jika harus berlama-lama berhadapan dengan rusa jadi-jadian yang berdiri disebelahnya ini.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Yifan yang masih membuang muka, senyumannya itu bukanlah senyuman kemenangan yang menyebalkan ataupun senyuman meremehkan. Senyumannya lebih tulus, seulas senyuman yang ia ditujukan untuk seorang kawan lama yang hingga saat ini tetap berada disisinya meski tidak duapuluh empat jam. Luhan kembali menatap kedepan, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Wu Yifan mungkin lupa atau tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah pernah mengalahkan Luhan meski itu hanya sekali, tapi tidak dengan Luhan—ia akan selalu mengingat kekalahannya itu.

Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya disebut sebagai kekalahan, mengingat Luhan mengalah karena dirinya tahu bahwa sejak awal ia memang sudah kalah.

"Yifan! Luhan!"

Baik Yifan maupun Luhan sama-sama tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka dengan sedikit berteriak, tidak perlu ditebak siapa yang memanggil karena mereka berdua sama-sama hapal siapa gerangan seseorang yang memiliki suara itu. Luhan menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya saat kedua matanya berhasil menemukan sosok orang itu begitu juga Yifan dengan senyuman lebarnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah terukir diwajahnya. Sosok itu—seseorang yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda—juga melemparkan senyuman lebar yang terlihat sangat lembut kepada Yifan dan Luhan yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

" _Welcome to Seoul_ , Yixing," kata Yifan yang langsung membawa tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Zhang Yixing—seseorang yang sudah mereka nantikan—dengan erat.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat mereka lalu ia menatap laki-laki yang kedua tangannya masih setia mengenggam pegangan pada kursi roda yang Yixing duduki. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaninya, Tao."

"Tidak masalah, lagian aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Shixun," kata laki-laki itu—Tao atau Huang Zitao lengkapnya adalah sahabat adik Luhan selama di Cina—sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memakan kue coklatnya dengan tidak minat, kedua matanya menatap datar teman makannya yang ada tepat dihadapannya. Lagian siapa yang tidak akan mati kebosanan jika teman makanmu adalah sosok manusia paling kaku nan menyebalkan—meski cukup manis dimata Baekhyun—yang ada di dunia ini? Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengigit potongan kue coklatnya malas sambil menatap keluar _café_ yang merupakan tempatnya berada sekarang. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika teman makannya adalah teman satu jurusannya yang memiliki pipi _chubby_ dan mata besar seperti kucing yang selalu menujukkan wajah begitu mengemaskan setiap kali ia goda.

Benar-benar seperti kucing mengemaskan berbadan gembul yang minta dipelihara.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak suka hanya duduk berdua di _café_ ini bersamaku, tapi tenanglah Minseok- _ah_ akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Do Kyungsoo—manusia kaku yang menjadi teman makan Baekhyun—sembari meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku mengerjakan tugas itu hanya bersama Minseok-ie," sahut Baekhyun ketus.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo memicing, menatap tajam Baekhyun yang masih asik menatap keluar _café_ lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Yang akan terjadi, Minseok- _ah_ sendirilah yang akan mengerjakan tugas itu dan kamu hanya akan bermain-main. Karena itulah aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kelompokmu, Byun- _ssi_."

"Ya-ya, terima kasih." Baekhyun berkata dengan seadanya.

"Apakah kamu tidak beritahu bahwa kamu harus menatap seseorang saat tengah bicara padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Kita seumuran, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu bersikap seformal itu," kata Baekhyun santai dan memberikan tatapan meremehkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja hendak kembali meminum kopinya mengurungkan niatnya dan meletakkan cangkir kopi itu kembali pada piring kecil yang ada diatas mejanya. "Tetap saja, Byun- _ssi_. Aku rasa kita masih belum terlalu akrab hingga membuatmu bisa bersikap begitu kurang ajar seperti ini," katanya tenang.

Pintu café itu terbuka dengan sedikit terburu-buru, terlihat sosok lelaki bertubuh cukup mungil memasukinya dan beberapa pelayan yang tengah melayani pelangan didekat pintu memberikan ucapan 'selamat datang' kepadanya. Lelaki mungil itu membalasnya dengan sedikit menundukan tubuhnya lalu ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus—sepertinya baru saja berlari ke café itu—sambil menatap kesekeliling, mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang disana.

"Oh, _mi_ - _an_ - _hae_ - _yo_." Baekhyun menekan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. "Seperti yang kamu bilang, aku hanya bisa bermain-main."

"Byun Baek—"

"Maaf aku telat!" Seseorang tanpa sengaja memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang membuat senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah Baekhyun dan seseorang yang juga membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendapatkan kesabarannya yang hampir saja habis tadi. Seseorang itu adalah Kim Minseok, orang yang sudah mereka tunggu dari tadi.

"Minseok-ie! Ayo duduk disebelahku, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu duduk disamping pemuda kaku seperti **Kyung-soo-** _ **ya**_ ," kata Baekhyun menekan tiga kata terakhir pada kalimatnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam lalu ia menarik tangan Minseok untuk segera duduk disampingnya.

Minseok hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun menariknya dan memilih untuk menurut serta duduk manis disamping laki-laki ber _eyeliner_ itu. Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka dan Minseok segera menyebutkan pesanannya karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu memesan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aura dingin yang entah menguar dari mata tiba-tiba menyelimuti udara yang ada di meja tempat mereka duduk. Minseok menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatap tajam Kyungsoo dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam dan menusuk meski wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Um…, Baekhyun- _ah_? Kyungsoo- _ya_?" panggil Minseok pelan karena dirinya benar-benar tidak tahan dengan aura yang menguar disekitarnya, itu membuatnya berkeringat—keringat dingin—dan sangat tidak nyaman. "Ayo kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya…,"

"Urusan kita belum selesai," kata Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja belum." Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, memperlebar senyuman miringnya.

 _Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?_ Minseok hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati karena aura yang keluar dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersahabat dan sukses membuatnya tidak berani untuk sekedar menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendiskusikan materi tugas yang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun kecuali pedebatan yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Minseok akhirnya memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa materi yang kurang lengkap sedangkan kedua temannya yang lain ia perintahkan untuk pergi mencari hal lainnya yang masih berhubungan dengan tugas mereka. Sebenarnya, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo menolak untuk pergi berdua dan lebih memilih menemani Minseok. Tapi, entah angin apa yang berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh Minseok sehingga secara tiba-tiba laki-laki manis itu bisa menjadi tegas. Menurutnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo perlu waktu berdua untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada diantara kedua pemuda itu.

Waktu makan siang sudah hampir selesai yang menjadi alasan kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar Minseok sekarang. Ia sengaja mengambil jalan yang penuh dengan pertokoan atau _café_ dan _family resto_ agar bisa sekalian cuci mata. Lalu siapa sangka Minseok akan bertemu dengan Kepala Keluarga Xi—ayah Luhan—disana? Meski jarang bertemu, Tuan Xi dan Minseok tetap memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik—bahkan pria paruh baya cukup mengagumi Minseok sampai ingin menjadikannya menantu. Tuan Xi sangat ramah, dia langsung menyapa Minseok dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang bahkan sebelum mereka berpisah beliau memberikan dua buah _mocca bread_ —kesukaan Minseok—pada laki-laki manis itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Tuan Xi sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah dan Minseok segera membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata 'terima kasih'.

Minseok menyimpan salah satu roti itu didalam tasnya, lalu membuka satu untuk di makan. Baru saja mencoba gigitan pertama, ia sudah tersentak kaget karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Minseok berhenti melangkah dan melihat kesekeliling, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri—sama sekali tidak terlihat ada seseorang yang dikenalnya. Baru saja hendak kembali berjalan, kembali terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya tapi kali ini lebih nyaring.

Baiklah, ini mulai menakutkan.

"Minseok- _hyung_! Disampingmu!"

Segera Minseok menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping, menghadap sebuah kedai _bubble tea_ sederhana berdinding kaca yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melihat kedalam kedai itu. Terlihat Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum cerah, dia bersama Jongin dan orang lain disana. Sadar bahwa gestur tubuh Sehun memintanya untuk kesana, Minseok segera mengerakkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam kedai itu.

"Apa _hyung_ tadi bertemu dengan _baba_?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Minseok tengah memakan _mocca bread_. "Kami tadi makan siang bersama dan appa membeli beberapa _mocca_ _bread_."

"Um, _ahjussi_ memberiku ini." Minseok mengiyakan.

"Duduklah _hyung_ ," pinta Jongin sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada disebelah Sehun. "hari ini aku sedang baik. Aku traktir _bubble tea_ untukmu."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Dia mentraktir kami semua _bubble tea_ karena hari ini ia mendapat gaji pertamanya sebagai pegawai _part_ - _time_ ," jelas Sehun yang membeberkan alasan sebenarnya langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Jongin.

"Ya, ya. _Thanks_ , Hun. Untung saja kami melihatmu tadi, jadi kami sudah memesankan milikmu, _hyung_." Jongin tersenyum lebar pada Minseok, sedikit memamerkan pesonannya.

" _Gumawo_ …," kata Minseok tulus, kenapa orang-orang begitu baik padanya hari ini? Oh, tidak. Orang-orang memang selalu baik padanya.

Tatapan mata Minseok berpindah pada sosok asing yang ada disamping Jongin, seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Apakah dia teman baru Sehun dan Jongin? Laki-laki itu juga menatapnya, tapi dengan tatapan tajam yang cukup mengerikan hingga berhasil membuat Minseok merasa takut hingga berpikiran aneh-aneh seperti _dia benci padaku._ Sehun yang sadar bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting segera menimbulkan suara pekikan kecil sambil memukul meja dihadapannya pelan.

"Aku hampir lupa." Sehun menatap Minseok yang menatapnya bingung. "Kenalkan, Minseok- _hyung_ , ini Zitao. Zitao, ini Minseok- _hyung_."

"Namaku Huang Zitao." Pengucapan bahasa korea laki-laki itu masih terdengar sedikit berantakan.

"Ah, ya. Kim Minseok, _bangapta_."

Selesai berkenalan, _bubble tea_ yang mereka pesan akhir datang. Minseok yang baru ingin bahwa dia harus segera pergi ke perpustakaan langsung berpamitan pada ketiga laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin lagi. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai di perpustakaan, Minseok baru ingat bahwa adanya larangan membawa makanan dan minuman. Minseok menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan _bubble tea_ dan _mocca bread_. Yang benar saja, helaan napas terdengar. Setelah melihat kesekeliling, ia memilih untuk duduk di taman yang berada tak jauh dari sana untuk menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya.

Minseok duduk pada bangku taman yang ada didekat air mancur, meletakkan _bubble tea_ nya disebelah tubuhnya lalu mulai kembali memakan _mocca bread_ nya yang masih tersisa setengah.

" _Annyeong_ …," seseorang menyapa Minseok dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Minseok mendongak, sedikit kaget karena ternyata kali ini yang menyapanya bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya. " _Annyeong haseyo_." Ia berkata formal.

"Kamu Kim Minseokie, benar?" Seseorang itu tersenyum begitu sopan. "Kamu lebih manis dari foto yang Yifan berikan padaku."

" _Ye_. Anda…, siapa?" tanya Minseok hati-hati meski ia sedikit heran karena mendengar nama salah satu sahabatnya disebutkan.

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Namaku Zhang Yixing, Yifan dan Luhan sering membicarakanmu. Meski Luhan masih malu-malu menyebut namamu didepanku, tapi aku tahu orang yang selalu diceritakannya itu kamu." Yixing—seseorang itu—menjelaskan dengan nada hangat yang juga berhasil membuat Minseok merasa nyaman.

" _Bangapta_." Minseok menundukan tubuhnya sebagai formalitas dan dia baru menyadari bahwa Yixing berada diatas kursi roda. "Um, kamu teman Yifan dan Luhan?"

"Ya. Aku baru saja datang dari Cina."

"Apakah Yifan dan Luhan sering membicarakanku padamu?" Minseok masih bertanya dengan hati. "Mereka tidak membicarakan hal buruk tentangku, kan?"

Yixing tertawa pelan lalu mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk bahwa kedua temannya tidak pernah membicarakan hal buruk tentang laki-laki manis dihadapannya ini. Setelah itu Yixing memulai sebuah cerita menyenangkan yang sukses menarik perhatian Minseok—cerita mengenai Yifan dan Luhan saat berada di Cina. Perbincangan mereka sangat seru, sesekali mereka tertawa dan saling bersahutan mengenai pendapat atas cerita yang baru saja diceritakan. Benar-benar menyenangkan, Minseok sungguh menikmati berbicara dengan orang sehangat Yixing.

Baru saja Minseok ingin menceritakan mengenai hal lain, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka dengan napas putus-putus dan tubuh penuh peluh seperti baru saja berlari mengelilingi taman. Pemuda itu—Yifan—menyapa Minseok lembut sebelum ia langsung menatap kesal pada Yixing dan meracau tentang bagaimana jika laki-laki yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu hilang di negara asing. Yixing dan Minseok saling bertatapan sambil terus mendengarkan keluh kesah Yifan lalu mereka terkekeh pelan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan…,"

Luhan tidak menanggapi panggilan itu, ia terus melakukan hal yang sejak tadi dilakukannya dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ah, Luhan…,"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

"Sakit!" Minseok terpekik.

Tatapan mata kesal langsung Minseok kirimkan pada Luhan yang tengah nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, Minseok menghela napas lalu menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari Luhan yang malah langsung menarik pinggangnya—membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Minseok berontak, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Sedangkan Luhan dengan santainya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Minseok. Sadar bahwa usaha berontaknya sia-sia, Minseok hanya bisa menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan bertindak semaunya. Minseok tidak akan pernah bisa menolak Luhan, dia sadar betul tentang itu.

"Luhan," panggil Minseok pelan. "tugasku tidak akan selesai jika kamu menganguku terus."

"Umm…," Luhan hanya menguman tanpa arti lalu dengan iseng kembali mencubit pipi _chubby_ Minseok—kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi hingga berhasil membuat Minseok memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan, pipiku sudah sakit." Minseok menahan tangan nakal Luhan yang baru saja mencubitnya. "Kamu tidak ada kelas?"

"Nanti. Satu jam lagi," jawab Luhan yang langsung memutar tubuh Minseok dengan paksa agar mereka bisa berpelukan dengan nyaman.

"Luhan…," Minseok sungguh pasrah dengan wajah merona hebat—ia yakin Luhan bisa merasakan betapa berdebarnya jantungnya dengan posisi seperti ini, dagunya sekarang ada dibahu Luhan yang membuatnya mendongak sedangkan kepala Luhan malah tersembunyi dibahunya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tugasku masih belum selesai, jangan ganggu aku…,"

"Aku tidak menganggumu." Luhan tidak terima dianggap sebagai penganggu.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Minseok yang gemas sambil membalas pelukan itu.

"Ahh! Minseok- _ah_ memang sangat manis," kata Luhan riang saat menyadari bahwa laki-laki manis itu membalas pelukannya.

"Sekarang lepaskan, ya? Tugasku harus selesai, Han…,"

"Minseok- _ah_."

"Um?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dengan sedikit malas-malasan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dengan kedua tangannya yang masih ada dikedua bahu laki-laki manis itu. Minseok memberikan tatapan bingung dan heran yang mengemaskan padanya. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajah tampan Luhan yang sukses membuat Minseok kembali berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan wajah yang merona. Luhan suka, suka melihat rona merah yang setiap kali menghiasi wajah manis sekaligus cantik milik Minseok. Karena sejak tadi berinteraksi cukup intim sukses membuat beberapa orang menatap penuh ingin tahu kearah Luhan dan Minseok yang memang sejak tadi tengah duduk pada bangku taman yang ada dikawasan universitas mereka.

Dengan sabar Minseok masih menunggu Luhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, meski sebenarnya ia sungguh harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi, sekali lagi Luhan selalu bisa memenangkan hati ataupun pikiran Minseok dimanapun dan kapanpun. Minseok sungguh heran, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? Pikiran dan hatinya hanya penuh dengan laki-laki bermata rusa dihadapannya ini. Rasanya seperti bukan dirinyalah yang mencuri hati Luhan tapi sebaliknya, Minseok ingin sekali berteriak seperti gadis remaja yang tengah dilemma.

"Luhan?" panggil Minseok heran karena tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangan Luhan berada dikedua pipinya.

Tidak ada respon, lagi-lagi Luhan tidak menjawab yang berhasil membuat Minseok sedikit merasa kesal. Minseok mencoba menatap Luhan dan mengekspresikan kekesalannya, tapi ia malah membeku saat melihat sepasang mata rusa yang indah menatapnya dengan tajam dan sedikit misterius—sukses membuat Minseok salah tingkah. Kedua mata Minseok bergerak liar, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap sepasang mata milik Luhan. Rona merah kembali terlihat lebih jelas dan Minseok mulai merasa tidak nyaman, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh punggung tangan Luhan lalu berusaha menjauhkan tangan laki-laki dihadapannya itu dari wajahnya.

Terlambat karena secara tiba-tiba Luhan mempertemukan bibir mereka hingga sukses membuat Minseok hampir terpekik yang malah dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk memasukan lidahkan kedalam mulut mungil milik laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu.

 _Danger, that is french kiss._

 _Minseok's first french kiss._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dari tadi mendadak kesal, apalagi setelah kedua matanya melihat sebuah kejadian luar biasa dikawasan universitas secara langsung. Ia juga menjadi tersangka yang telah menarik Minseok untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu dan sekarang sahabat manisnya itu malah terdiam karena melamun. Dikedua pipi Minseok masih bisa ditemukan rona merah tipis yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis meski tatapan matanya terlihat kosong—terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lagi, Baekhyun kembali menatap Minseok dengan tatapan kesal meski sebenarnya pemuda ber _eyeliner_ itu tidak benar-benar berhak marah atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

"Menciummu seperti itu, padahal kalian bukan sepasang kekasih!" seru Baekhyun hingga membuat Minseok tersentak kaget.

"Y- _Ye_?"

"Lagian bisa-bisanya kalian berciuman seperti itu? Atas dasar apa?" Baekhyun kesal,sebagai Duta Berpacaran Sehat, dia tidak bisa menerima tindakan yang baru saja Luhan dan Minseok lakukan.

Itu benar, Luhan dan Minseok bahkan tidak berpacaran dan malah menunjukkan sebuah pertunjukkan _french kiss_ secara langsung. _Well_ , maksudnya belum.

"A-Aku tidak tahu..., Luhan, dia yang tiba-tiba menciumku—sering terjadi tapi ciuman seperti tadi untuk pertama kalinya...," jelas Minseok malu-malu, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Aku heran, kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran hingga sekarang? Ini sudah empat tahun dan kita akan lulus sebentar lagi," jelas Baekhyun yang setelah itu menghela napas panjang. Bukannya dia menghalang-halangi kisah cinta Luhan dan Minseok, tapi sikap Luhan yang suka tebar peson sedikitnya membuatnya cemas jika nanti sahabat manisnya berakhir sakit hati.

"Luhan memang tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu…," Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun menompang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk membahasanya, Luhan suka mengodaku."

Tiba-tiba kepala Baekhyun menjadi pening, Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti memberikan harapan palsu pada Minseok.

"Tapi, setidaknya Luhan bilang dia mencintaiku…, aku juga begitu," kata Minseok dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya meski rona malu-malu masih tercetak disana. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

Saat sahabatmu bahagia, maka kamu juga harus ikut bahagia.

"Minseok-ie, kamu tahukan kalau _hyung_ ku itu pengacara?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Minseok. "Jika bisa menuntut rusa jelek itu jika dia membuatmu sakit hati nanti."

Minseok menatap Baekhyun bingung dan kedua matanya berkedip-kedip lucu hingga membuat laki-laki dihadapannya itu gemas. "Eh?" Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulutnya karena ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LU HAAAANNNN!"

Teriakan itu begitu nyaring hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di lorong menutup telinga mereka, Luhan—objek yang dipanggil—segera membalikkan badan. Kedua mata rusanya memberikan tatapan aneh serta heran saat menemukan Yifan tengah berlari kearahnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki bermarga Wu itu yang tadi memanggilnya dengan begitu _out of character_. Tiba-tiba Luhan jadi merinding dan berpikiran bahwa Yifan baru saja kerasukan arwah gentangan yang menyebabkan teman sekaligus musuh—yang sebenarnya sahabat—nya itu mendadak berteriak memanggil namanya seperti seorang _fangirl_.

"Luhan…," panggil Yifan dengan napas putus-putus saat ia sudah berada dihadapan laki-laki bermata rusa itu.

"Kamu salah makan, Yifan?" tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Yaaa!" Yifan berseru kesal karena setelah berkeliling kampus hanya untuk menemukan rusa jadi-jadian dihadapannya ini, dirinya malah dituduh salah makan. Ayolah, lagian siapa yang membuatnya sampai out of character seperti ini? Jawabannya satu yaitu tingkah aneh Luhan yang kelewat ajaib hingga membuat orang-orang bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak. "Dasar, aku sungguh akan membencimu suatu saat nanti."

"Hah?"

"Kita perlu bicara." Yifan tidak memperdulikan tampang Luhan yang mendadak seperti orang dungu dan langsung menarik rusa jadi-jadian itu pergi dari sana menuju tempat yang lebih privasi.

Luhan benar-benar akan membunuh Yifan suatu hari nanti, ayolah ditarik-tarik dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan hingga mendapatkan berbagai tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang mereka lalui sudah cukup membuatnya sungguh murka dan malu. Lain cerita jika Luhan sedang menarik-narik Minseok seperti biasanya. Yifan masuk kesalah satu kelas kosong yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu, sontak Luhan langsung menghempaskan tangan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu—meski sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

" _Seriously_ , Yifan? Apa-apaan ini?" Luhan benar-benar tidak senang.

"Hei, kamulah yang apa-apaan. Mencium Minseok-ie didepan umum seperti itu disaat kalian tidak punya hubungan apapun!" kali ini Yifan yang meledak-ledak. "Serius, Luhan. Kamu tahu bahwa dirimu salah satu _idol_ di kampus ini dan memiliki banyak _fangirls_. Gadis-gadis itu mengerikan, bagaimana jika ada berita macam-macam mengenai Minseok-ie? Tidakkah kamu memikirkan itu?"

Luhan terdiam, kali ini ia mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Yifan memang benar.

"Hah…," Yifan menghela napas kasal. "Kamu tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli dengan kalian. Jika kamu tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dari teman dan sahabat dengan Minseok-ie lebih baik jangan melakukan tindakan gegabah."

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin…," kata Luhan pelan, ia terlihat bimbang tapi nada suara tetap terdengar tenang. "Menurutku, hubungan yang kalian sebut 'pacaran' itu benar-benar konyol. Aku tidak ingin punya hubungan konyol seperti itu dengan Minseok- _ah_."

"Lalu, apa maumu? Hubungan seperti apa yang ingin kamu miliki dengan Minseok-ie?"

Luhan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan tatapan serius dan tajam yang sukses membuat Yifan tersentak hingga merinding. "Aku ingin menikahinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara pagi itu cukup dingin, sukses membuat Minseok sedikit merasa mengigil karena kedinginan mengingat ia memang selalu membenci udara dingin. Rasa kesal sejak tadi pagi masih menganjal dihatinya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa harus ada kelas di pagi yang dingin ini. Sejak memasuki kawasan kampus, Minseok bisa menyadari bahwa banyaknya pasang mata dari para mahasiswa yang juga memiliki kelas pagi ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Minseok yang memang tidak terlalu bisa membaur dalam lingkungan sosial hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa terintimidasi sambil memikirkan apakah ia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga diberikan tatapan seperti itu.

Minseok tersentak dan langsung menundukkan kepala, ia langsung teringat dengan memori dimana Luhan menciumnya kemarin. Secara tiba-tiba kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, apakah dirinya akan mendapatkan masalah besar karena itu? Orang-orang pun masih terus menatapnya hingga membuatnya takut.

"Minseok- _ah_!"

Sadar bahwa ada yang memanggilnya, Minseok dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepalanya. "Luhan?" Seingatnya Luhan tidak memiliki kelas pagi hari ini.

"Minseok- _ah_ , maaf jika selama ini aku terlihat seperti main-main. Tapi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun main-main padamu." Luhan mulai bicara sedangan Minseok menatapnya heran—perasaan takut dihati laki-laki manis itu menguar entah kemana tiba-tiba. "Tolong dengarkan semua yang aku katakan dengan hati-hati," tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin membiarkan hubungan kita terlihat _mengantung_ seperti ini lebih lama, tapi Yifan benar. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu teromang-ambing di ketidak pastian."

"Hari ini, aku ingin membuat kita terikat. Tapi, tolong bersabar dan tunggu lima bulan lagi. Setelah kita lulus, akanku tepati semua janjiku."

"Minseok- _ah_." Luhan melangkah maju, mendekatkan jarak diantara ia dan Minseok hingga hanya jarak sebesar satu langkah besar. Ia berlutut dengan salah satu kaki yang terangkat— _a la_ pangeran yang berlutut dihadapan seorang tuan putri—lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya sebuah kotak berwarna beludru merah dan membukanya tepat dihadapan Minseok yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena hampir berteriak tidak percaya. " _Will you marry me_ , Kim Minseok?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan ' _you're the only one that I want for now and forever_ ' yang tiba-tiba turun dari atas gedung universitas mereka hingga menutupi setengah gedung itu. Orang-orang yang tadi memberikan tatapan tajam pada Minseok langsung tersenyum cerah—itu tadi hanya sandiwara—sembari bersuara untuk memintanya segera menerima lamaran yang baru saja diajukan. Minseok sungguh ingin menangis, bagaimana ada sesuatu yang begitu indah seperti ini? Minseok memilih menatap kesekeliling terlebih dahulu, berada tak jauh darinya terdapat Baekhyun yang memberikan senyuman cerah, diatas atap gedung ia bisa menemukan Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongin meski tidak terlalu jelas—sepertinya mereka yang menjatuhnya spanduk tadi, bahkan terlihat Zitao dan Yixing yang tengah menatapnya lembut di dekat gerbang.

" _I'am still waiting for your answer_ ," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat yang juga membuat Minseok ikut tersenyum begitu kedua tangannya tidak menutupi setengah wajahnya lagi.

" _With my pleasure_."

Sebuah cincin terpasang dijari manis pada tangan kiri Minseok, sebuah tanda bahwa ia sudah terikat. Luhan segera membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat, melihat itu dengan segera teman-teman mereka yang ada diatas atap segera membuka terompet berisikan _confetti_ yang langsung berhamburan sekaligus berterbangan kemana-mana seperti tengah menghiasi dunia dengan warna-warni indahnya. Suara tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat pun masih terus terdengar. Minseok menangis, rasanya seperti untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu bahagia di dunia ini dan dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan selalu membawanya dalam kebahagian yang indah ini. Luhan mengusap pelan bekas air mata pada pipi kekasih hatinya itu, mengecup sepasang mata kucing yang indah itu agar segera berhenti menangis lalu menunjukkan senyuman lembut penuh cinta yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wishing you a lifetime of happiness._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **2017, 22 June**_

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note :** Oh, lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Tanggal 22 sebentar lagi berakhir dan aku malah baru menyelesaikan ini..., aku harus tidur. _Sleepy_ ~ _Sleepy_ ~ Karena hampir lupa saat beberapa _point_ dari fanfic ini, jadi aku sempat baca ulang dan sedikit mengejutkan karena aku senyum-senyum gaje (kalo bisa _blushing_ juga) pas baca ceritaku sendiri yang bikin aku sadar bahwa ternyata aku bisa bikin cerita unyu-unyu gemes kaya gini—mendadak kangen sama **[You Stole My Heart]**. Aku benar-benar sudah dicuci otak sama _genre_ yang sedih-sedih _mellow_ , _huft, I hate that_. _Goodnight guys_ ~!

D-2 #HappyXiuHanDay!

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading  
I always love you guys!  
Thanks for your reviews too!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
